Overlord: Darker Legends
by PirateRaider
Summary: This is how Dark Legends should have been. A much darker, more gruesome story of blood, death, gore, rape and suffering, where the Overlord cuts a path of bloody destruction, amasses a harem and steals piles of treasure on his path to the top. Rated M for lemons, blood and death, you're been warned.
1. 0: Opening

Overlord: Darker Legends.

Prologue.

There are many tales of noble heroes, good deeds and selfless acts of great heroism. This is not one of them...

Years ago the land of Greenvale was ruled by the Black Barron. A dark, powerful tyrant who crushed everyone who stood against him. He conquered the lands, built a kingdom, created magical spells and objects, recruited or possibly created the minions, slayed all kinds of monsters and beasts, raided other lands to steal treasure and rape women, and ruled with an iron fist and great efficiency. Under his rule things worked and everyone knew who to fear.

(Which kinda begs the question: Why didn't they make a game based on him? Overlord: Rise of the Black Barron. It seems like it could've been just as good as Overlord 1 & 2, and way better than Dark Legends.)

But despite all his grand accomplishments, the one thing he failed to do was produce an heir. (Actually with all the girls he took to his bed there should've been a bunch who were impregnated, but no-one ever reported him becoming a father.) So he ended up making his younger brother his next in line.

Duke Gromgard was a gentleman with a good heart, but as a ruler he was an incompetent fool. But then the Duke's wife gave birth. And when the Black Barron looked upon his newborn nephew, he saw the boy's potential. The boy took after his uncle far more than most sons took after their fathers. When the young lord grew up and took the throne, castle Gromgard and the land of Greenvale would be in good hands.

But only if it could last that long under the Duke's rule.

The Black Barron retired as ruler and died a short while later. At first no-one mourned his passing, but as time went on and the effects of Duke Gromgard's leadership became clear, more and more people began to mourn him and long for the days of his iron-fisted rule. If only due to the Duke's incompetence.

Over the years, troubles emerged for Castle Gromgard. The surrounding lands became blighted... the crops rotted and died... giant bugs began infesting every nook and cranny of the land... halflings stole from the villages... bandits and wolves terrorized the countryside... buildings, bridges, roads, and even the castle itself began crumbling and collapsing...

Duke Gromgard embarked on an epic quest to foreign parts, one which would restore the fortunes of his land. But while he was gone, Duchess Gromgard ran away with a strong, rich nobleman from a neighbouring realm.

Floozy whore.

To make matters worse, the Duke's quest proved fruitless. He returned disgraced. Without a fortune, and without a wife. Poor old devil.

And then one day, on the young lord's sixteenth birthday, his father, broken hearted and consumed by his obsession to restore glory to Gromgard, set out on another epic quest to save the land. Leaving him alone with his rather unpleasant older siblings. Lord Grenville, and Lady Gerda. As well as his rather devoted and busty lovers, Leia and Luna.

This is the tale of what happens next...

Only with more boobs and blood, and less cartoony stupidity...


	2. 1: Overlord's Birthday

Overlord: Darker Legends.

Chapter 1: Overlord's Birthday.

* * *

The dim light of a cloudy day shone through the castle window and awoke a teenage girl. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and saw her sister and their lover in bed with her. Her name was Leia, her younger sister was called Luna, and their lover was lord Valgaav Gromgard. He was the last in line for the throne, but he had far more support from the people than his two elder siblings, and even his father.

In any case, it was time for them to wake up. And when it came to her lover, there was only one way to do it. She nudged her sister awake so they could get started.

All of them were naked and could still feel the effects of the hours of sex they had last night. But now they were rested and ready for more. So they removed the blanket and got to work.

Leia and Luna sandwiched his iron-hard cock between their tits and took turns licking and sucking on it as they moved their tits up and down his shaft. The double blowjob and titfuck woke him up.

"Good morning master," Leia said as Luna took his cock as deep down her throat as she could manage. "Happy birthday. How about we make sure this special day gets off to a great start?"

Valgaav smiled as she positioned herself over his cock, then slid down onto it. She moaned as her womb was pierced by his cock. She stayed still for a moment before bouncing up and down, moaning in ecstasy as she rode him in the cowgirl position. She didn't change her position, but her hands did, moving from her sides to keep her steady, to fondling her boobs, to behind her head, letting her giant tits bounce freely.

As Leia wildly fucked him, Luna rinsed her mouth out and joined in with a makeout session that started with tongue wrestling and tit fondling, then he took a nipple in his mouth and fingered her snatch. This continued for an hour, but then with a grunt he shot his load into Leia, filling her womb with about a gallon of his seed.

Leia slid off his cock and Luna slid on. Then she laid down on top of him, wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him passionately and started shaking her hips. Valgaav held her tight with his left arm as his right hand fondled her breast. They continued for an hour and then he filled her womb up with his seed.

She collapsed on top of him, completely spent, with a look of pure sexual satisfaction on her face. Then he rolled her over and started thrusting again.

"Please master. Stop. I can't handle any more," Luna said as he took the lead.

 **"** **Too bad. I'm still good for a lot more."**

Valgaav continued to fuck the two girls. He had his way with both of them, over and over. Their pussies, asses, tits, and mouths were fucked past the breaking point and filled with his cum. He only stopped so they wouldn't die from it.

* * *

Valgaav was the third child born into the Gromgard family, who ruled the land of Greenvale, and the only one who still any kind of respect from any of the people. He grew up with almost nothing, as his older siblings were so selfish and greedy that they always took everything and never left him anything. All he had was a storage closet for a bedroom that the servants had to pass through to get through certain parts of the castle, and a few pieces of low quality furniture, including a small bed, a nightstand, and a rather empty wardrobe.

Leia and Luna were two sisters that Valgaav took in almost a year ago after he saved them from a bandit attack. The two were all over him ever since. They were both blond, had fair soft skin, blue eyes, boobs bigger than their heads, sexy hourglass figures, and beautiful faces. The only difference between them was that Leia was two years older and a few inches taller. Grenville and Gerda dubbed them the Slut Sisters, claimed they were whores who'd been kicked out of a brothel after getting too loose, and spread all kinds of rumours about them. Which only highlighted how petty and jealous they were, and how stupid some of the people around there were for believing them. When Valgaav first had his way with them they were still virgins, and they had the hymens to prove it, and throughout the entire time they've been with him they've shot down every other advance made towards them. But despite no-one but Valgaav getting anywhere with them, the insulting nickname of Slut Sisters became what everyone referred to them as.

* * *

With his sex drive sufficiently satisfied, he got dressed and went out. He passed a few of the castle servants along the way, and it seemed none of them remembered his birthday, as instead of saying happy birthday, they gave him the same greetings they always gave him. They said hello, one guy asked for help with his chores, and the rest complained about his father, his siblings, and the current lack of food and money.

When he made it to the main hall his siblings exited their well located, well furnished rooms. Lord Grenville was a tall, thin man who was very elf-like, despite clearly not being one, and acted extremely stuck up. Lady Gerda was a foot shorter, much wider, wore armour, and had a battle axe resting on her shoulder.

"I have matters to attend to in Illirium, Gerda," said Greenville. "You're in charge of the perverted brat and his filthy whores. I'm off out."

"I'm not babysitting while you swan off to see your spineless, pointy eared boyfriends! I have my own business to attend in the Golden Hills. The runt and his disease ridden sluts can look after themselves."

"Well fine! Looks like you're on your own little brother! Do try to mutilate yourself horribly!"

Then they both slammed their doors with enough force to cause more of the castle to crumble and partially reveal a couple doors. He investigated the nearest one and ripped the boards off. He couldn't get in, as it was sealed with no handle or keyhole.

"Come on down to the kitchen young lord! A birthday present has arrived for you."

This was a surprise as he almost never received birthday gifts. Or any other kind of gifts. He made his way to the kitchen and was in no hurry as he had little doubt it wouldn't be worth the trip.

The kitchen was almost empty as the halflings had stolen most of the food in Greenvale.

"It's been in storage for years. Came with specific and very mysterious orders to deliver it on your 16th birthday," said Rollick.

Valgaav opened the box and looked at what was inside. It was a gauntlet. He reached in and put it on. It looked nasty with its bladed fingers.

"Nice. Seems familiar somehow. I wonder who sent it? Someone's looking out for you Lord! Don't you think so, Jinks?" Rollick said.

Jinks was the nearby Halfling and the castle jester. He'd been around for years, but in that time he's been abused past the breaking point and was now about as funny as a dead animal.

Valgaav left the kitchen and went to investigate the hidden doors. One was at the bottom of the staircase and after a short examination, he concluded he'd need tools or an axe or something to bust through. The other was at the top of the stairs and it had a handprint on it. After moving the boards away he put his gauntlet on the handprint and the door opened. Past the door was the old throne room. And it was in no better shape than any other part of the castle. Weeds were growing through the stone, parts of it had crumbled, there were gaping holes in the roof, there was an infestation of assorted bugs, there were cobwebs all over the place, there were two pathways blocked by debris, and the throne itself looked like a pitiful rock chair. Also in there was the castle treasury, which had a busted door that no longer served any purpose, and contained nothing but a couple weeds.

The only point of interest for him was a room opposite the throne that had a huge, glowing blue orb in it. Pieces of armour orbited around it and when he got closer they came together to form a suit of armour with an axe. When he touched it the armour it attached to him. There was no doubt it was the rest of the armour the gauntlet came from. It didn't take him much admiring to decide that he really liked it.

"Welcome Master… to your new home… Drink in its dark and dank aroma, for that is the smell of evil… And it is in your blood, Lord Valgaav Gromgard! I have been expecting you for a very long time."

Valgaav followed the voice to an iron maiden sitting in a corner of the room. All the while thinking how the place may have had the smell of evil, but it had the look of decaying ruins that were better off demolished.

"I've been having a little snooze since your christening…"

The iron maiden opened up and a bunch of bugs came out, along with a couple rats, followed by a short, ugly, grey creature that looked old as dirt, wore old rag-like robes, and had a stick attached to its back with a glowing rock tied to the end of it. It walked out and burped.

"And a little snack… I am Gnarl, your advisor and devoted servant of darkness! Your armour certainly suits you master… you barely look human anymore," it said as it admired Valgaav. "Now, I admit this place has seen better days… But all it needs is your leadership as the new Overlord to turn it into the pinnacle of evil fortresses."

He was about to say more, but Valgaav was already heading for the exit. He went straight to the other hidden door and used his new axe to break it down. Inside was a vast room that was filled with empty stands and virtually nothing else.

 _"_ _This is the trophy room sire. The Black Barron liked to keep proof of his victories on display so he could view them at any time,"_ Gnarl said, speaking through Valgaav's helmet.

He then found a stone carving.

 _"_ _That's a spell stone young master. I'll have it put where it belongs. In the meantime, I'd suggest you take Castle Gromgard for yourself. Your brother and sister have left, so all you have to do is destroy everything they own."_

 **"** **Works for me."**

He started with the portraits hanging up, tearing them to shreds. Then he moved on to his sister's room and began trashing her hunting trophies. He didn't stop until everything in the room was destroyed.

 _"_ _If you're done there, I have some friends who can't wait to meet you. They're in your brother's room, across the corridor."_

The room was already trashed and three creatures were jumping on the bed.

 _"_ _These are your Brown Minions. Look much to look at, but loyal fighters who'll bash whatever you wish, Sire."_

They trashed the rest of the room and left. He met back up with Leia and Luna, who could barely stand after what he did to them, and filled them in on what was going on. As he was talking he heard a commotion from the kitchen and had to check it out. When he got there, he saw Rollick fighting off a bunch of halflings who had invaded the kitchen, armed only with cooking knives they picked up after getting in.

 _"_ _Looks like you got a Halfling infestation sire."_

 **"** **Not for long."**

He led his Browns in and they began taking down the halflings. The Browns used their clubs to break bones, rupture organs, knock out teeth, smash in faces and fracture skulls. Valgaav used his axe to cut them down, he severed limbs, chopped off heads, and cut through chest and vital organs. Halfling blood was sprayed everywhere as they died bloody deaths. The room was cleared and the minions picked up some knives while they were in there, but he spotted another one fleeing and they gave chase.

They soon found the entire castle was under attack by the halflings. There were a lot of them, but they spread thin and armed only with whatever they found lying around, mainly rocks, and sticks, a few had rusty knives. Rather than trying to loot the place, they were going after the people inside. They were trying to kidnap the female servants they found attractive by beating them down, tying them up and shoving them into sacs. And they were trying to massacre everyone they didn't want. The servants that surrendered and begged for mercy were either executed or tied up and thrown into sacs. Many of the ones that fought to defend themselves managed to buy just enough time for Valgaav to save them.

He quickly realized that Leia and Luna were still worn out from all the sex he had with them, thus they were powerless to defend themselves. And while their beauty was more than enough to deter being murdered, it also put them on the top of the kidnapping list. Unfortunately his only option of saving them was to continue his way through the castle, slaughtering everyone in his path. Which he did, leaving Halfling carcasses and pools of their blood all over the castle.

When he made it back to the main hall, the Halflings realised they were getting slaughtered by him and they all made a run for it. But by then they had already done plenty of damage and made off a handful of servant girls, including Leia and Luna. And everyone in the castle had been wounded in some way. Injuries ranged from minor cuts and bruises that could be ignored, to serious injuries that would be fatal if not treated quickly.

 **"** **I won't let those pot-bellied pests get away!"** Valgaav roared as he gave chase.

In a desperate effort to save themselves, the halflings did something that no sensible invader has ever done. They closed the castle gates. It was a tactic of cowards in retreat, but it bought them the time they needed. The halflings loaded the captured girls and whatever else they got their hands on into small carts and got outta there.

Valgaav needed more minions to turn the wheel and open the gate. But that required summoning more minions, and as Gnarl then explained, that required life force. Luckily the castle's infestation of giant bugs would finally prove useful, as each offered enough life force for one minion.

 **"** **You should've told me that sooner Gnarl! Then I would've taken the life force from all the halflings I killed and I'd already be through there!"**

 _"_ _Sorry master."_

* * *

Once the gate was open they rushed out. Beyond them was farmlands. Sort of. Pumpkins, wheat, sunflowers and mushrooms grew there, but too much of it looked disease ridden and was by no means safe to eat. Where the farmers once had their homes, there were now piles of charred wood and skeletal remains. Where there were once stone structures and buildings dotting the road, there were now decaying ruins. Plenty of which had collapsed on the path, making travel through there difficult. Clouds covered the sky at all times, there was a feeling of dread and depression in the air, and it all looked like something from Dark Souls, or Bloodborn.

 _"_ _I don't know what happened here, master. But it must have been a devastating force."_

 **"** **The state of disrepair's due to a lack of upkeep, mixed with abuse from people coming through here. As for the rotten crops, there's a bunch of ugly plants that's killing them and we don't know how to deal with them yet. But Rollick's been looking into it for a while, so we should get an answer pretty soon. As for the houses that have been burned to the ground. That was my doing."**

 _"_ _Really?"_

 **"** **Yeah, I've been complaining about my father's lack of action my whole life. When I was only ten he let me take charge and solve one of the problems just to shut me up and prove that it's not that easy. He chose the hardest one he could find, thinking I'd either fail in minutes or die trying. The hardest one around happened to be a plague that had just started. I didn't fail. I gathered our soldiers, we quarantined the infected, then we slaughtered them, then we set their places on fire. The plague was wiped out and the only ones we lost were already dying. I was happy with those results. Everyone I talked to was happy with those results. But my family sure wasn't. They had wanted me to fail. So they started bitching about how I murdered those 'innocent people,' without 'remorse or regret.' They said I was demented, psychotic, disturbed, and stuff like that. But everybody knew they were just trying to save face after I showed them up and accomplished more in one day than they had in their entire lives combined. And I only accomplished one thing."**

 _"_ _We could not have chosen a better man to be Overlord."_

 **"** **And not long after that we learned that the very same plague that I wiped out affected other realms as well. And it devastated all of them. The very course of action I took was the only one that worked, and the places that either refused to do what I did or took too long to do it ended up getting wiped out by that plague. I kept the death toll here under fifty, the lowest death toll anywhere else was over seven hundred. I've been lording that over them for years."**

Then flaming objects flew through the air and hit the castle, causing it to go up in flames and making part of the entrance collapse. Rollick came running out.

"The halflings! They've set the castle alight! We gotta do something!"

Valgaav looked around for a few seconds, trying to find something that could help. Then he spotted something on top of the castle.

 **"** **There are water towers on top of the castle. They should have more than enough water to put those fires out. Get the others and get on it. I'll stop them from causing any more trouble."**

Before long he encountered more halflings. They had made a spot to catch their breath before attacking and to store their loot before transporting it. And it not only had some loot, it also had two catapults, a spell stone, and a couple of squirming sacs. Valgaav led the minions in to attack. He went after the ones chucking rocks first, then went after the closest ones. Soon the earth was stained with Halfling blood. With them out of the way, he turned his attention to the catapults. They were big, used a team of horses to ready them, and were manned by several halflings who never let up their assault. The halflings were easily slaughtered, the horses were sent running, and catapults were disabled, but not beyond repair. (After all, he might have use for those catapults later.)

He went for the sacs, thinking his girlfriends might be inside them. Only to discover two annoying servant girls instead. He cut their bonds and sent them on their way, then he went for the loot. Three chests of gold and a spell stone.

 _"_ _That's a Spell Stone master. Have your minions take it to the nearest Waypoint Gate."_

Moments later, he learned a new spell. One that he could use in battle, unlike the previous one.

 _"_ _That's the lightning strike spell, master."_

They continued onward. Every time they made it to another spot, groups of halflings were there, and ready for battle. Some of which took advantageous positions, but that changed nothing. Valgaav and his minions spared no-one. His axe split one halfling down the middle, lopped off the head of another, and cut through the bloated stomachs and chests of three more, causing blood and guts to spray out like geysers. The minions, having better armed themselves with whatever they could get their hands on, stabbed, bashed, hacked and slashed their way through. They also slaughtered all the animals they could find on their way.

The path forked. One way was blocked by a fallen pillar, the other continued onward. From the looks of it they used the pillar to cut off reinforcements and escapes, but currently had no use for the path. So he ignored it and continued on. Then the path split again. He took one route and soon found his path blocked by a bridge that had recently collapsed after it had been set on fire. And unlike the other bridges, this one was over a gorge with a deadly drop. When he tried the other path, he found it was a dead end.

 _"_ _I'm not sure what to do now master."_

 **"** **I think I do."**

Valgaav walked up to the boulder that ended the path and struck it with his axe. His axe went right through it. The boulder was a fake made of thin wood with vines and weeds draped over it to make it look real. His minions joined in and they tore it down.

Past the fake rock more halflings were waiting for them. But when he started tearing through them, they turned and ran. Right through a nearby metal gate, which they then shut to keep him out. It looked too thick and sturdy to just wail on it, so he paused to think things through. Just past the gate was some kind of machine for cooking pumpkins, and on the fence was a gap just big enough for the minions to get through.

 _"_ _Master, that thing looks like it has a lot of pressure built up. If your minions can break it, it might explode."_

 **"** **I was thinking the same thing."**

Moments later there was a giant explosion that blasted the gate down and killed a bunch of halflings. Then Valgaav just walked right through. Past that was a large, yet hard to find building. The Black Baron had used it as a storehouse and secret retreat in case he was forced to flee his castle. When the halflings found it, they took it over and turned it into their main base of operations.

Once they got the door open, they walked in. Close to the entrance was a spot where they unloaded their stolen goods, and not far from that was a string of cages that held some Red minions and the kidnapped servant girls. They had been stripped down to their underwear, or to nothing at all, and all of them were cowering in their cages, shaking in fear. Leia and Luna were in there as well, clad in nothing but panties. He released them all from their cages and the Reds were eager to join him in battle. Leia and Luna rushed into his arms, and the rest made a run for it, despite still being naked.

 _"_ _Those are our Reds sire. They have a powerful ranged attack, perfect for dealing with enemies at a distance. If they're here, their hive must be nearby. Find the hive master, and then please return to put out these fires, it's getting toasty in here."_

 **"** **Isn't everyone already using the water towers to put those out?"**

 _"_ _Yes, but it looks like we might run out of water before running out of fires."_

When the nearby halflings heard the noise, they rushed out to stop the girls from escaping. And were met by a small hoard of angry minions. Valgaav gave the Reds a chance to show their stuff, and was quickly disappointed. Gnarl's claim that their ranged attack was powerful was exaggerated. Those little balls of fire they threw were barely any better than the rocks the halflings were throwing.

 **"** **We're gonna need to work on your ranged attacks."**

One of them turned and ran as fast as he could, warning everyone in the building of their invasion. Soon all of them were preparing to defend their base and all their stolen goods. They even made barriers out of piles of whatever they could find and set them on fire. The Reds easily made short work of those, and the halflings cowering behind them didn't last much longer. A portal was opened inside and they used it to empty the building of everything of value and send Leia and Luna back to the castle.

While looting the place they stumbled upon a halfling girl who was hiding in a box, shivering fear, and hoping to go unnoticed. Valgaav noticed her, ripped the box apart, picked her up by the back of her shirt and held her there. She had long orange hair, a cute face, a slim body, revealing clothes, and absurdly huge tits. Each one was bigger than her head, and no-one would say her head was small.

"I surrender! Don't hurt me! I've never done anything! I work at the shop!" she cried.

 **"** **Don't take me for a fool. The only halfling girls who have tits like these.."**

He ripped her shirt open, exposing her bare breasts as she cried out and tried to cover up.

 **"** **Are the lucky few who meet the right conditions. 1: You're extremely well fed. 2: Your boobs naturally absorb all the calories. And 3: You don't get enough exercise. The only way you meet all those is if you're living the high life and never did anything to earn it. You might as well be wearing a crown,"** he said as he gave her tits a squeeze.

"My father's the one who brings home food. All I do is sell things at the store, look cute and use my boobs to bring in customers. I'm harmless!"

 **"** **If your father's letting you live the high life, then he must be a pretty important man in this uprising. Probably the one behind it all. And that makes you a worthwhile trophy slave."**

He then ripped the rest of her clothes off, tied her up, gagged her, and sent her to the castle.

 **"** **Gnarl, the busty halfling slut's a prisoner. Make sure she doesn't get away before I get through with her."**

They then entered a large room where a number of halflings were waiting for them. Too many to win against in a head-on fight. Past them were a bunch of enslaved girls who were clearly picked for their looks. Most of them were clad in nothing than metal collars. They had been worked tirelessly, cleaning, cooking, serving them food, satisfying their sexual desires, and taking beatings whenever one of the halflings got angry and wanted to vent his rage.

"This is it! This, is where we win! This, is were you die! This, is where we avenge our fallen brothers! Men! Ready your weapons and prepare for glory!" one of them shouted.

The halflings were in a U formation and the ones in front were all equipped with shields. Plus there were a bunch of rock throwers positioned higher up. If he and his minions charged in there, they're be attacked on three sides while rocks were raining down on them. They'd get slaughtered. And it seemed the halflings weren't dumb enough to break formation. So he paused and looked for some alternate method of attack.

For a brief instant, he thought they'd gotten smarter and had a decent plan. And then he noticed a mine-cart full of explosives right next to him. Then they went right back to being little glutenous morons. He had the Browns send the cart into the wall of halflings and had the Reds ignite the explosives. The explosion completely obliterated everything within range. The only halflings left were the rock throwers, and those ones were quickly dispatched by Valgaav's lightning. And if that wasn't enough, the girls and goods were all out of range of the blast.

 **"** **That was pathetic. What made these fools think they stood a chance?"** said Valgaav.

Rather than just freeing the captive girls, they collected them and sent them to the castle. Then they found their stored food, their stored gold, the Red Hive, building material, a bunch of machine parts and blueprints for some crazy contraption, and then a new spell.

 _"_ _That's the Dark_ _Manipulation_ _spell, lord. It's abilities are very unclear, but I do know that it's not to be used in battle,"_ said Gnarl.

As they were taking it all back to the castle, one of the seemingly dead halflings began to stir. The very same halfling that gave the speech earlier. Valgaav noticed this and stepped on him, grinding his heavy, metal boots into the wounded halfling.

 **"** **You must be the idiot in charge. What made you think starting a war with me was a good idea? I wiped you all out and you were little more than a warm up. I only lost one minion. And the damage you little glutenous morons caused amounted to barely a fraction of what I took from you. You were better off staying lazy cowards."**

The halfling coughed up blood as he tried to laugh.

"I'm not the one in charge and you didn't get all of us. Our leader, is attacking the castle as we speak. Along with all of our strongest warriors. We were going to join them as soon as we finished securing all the whores. You may have gotten us here, but we'll still win."

Then he died...

...When Valgaav stomped his head into paste.

 _"_ _Master! The halflings are back! They attacking the castle again and have started more fires. You need to return with the Red Hive now,"_ cried Gnarl.

Once the last of it was through the portal, Valgaav stepped through and found himself in the castle's underground dungeons. The Brown and Red Hives were in there, and there were spots for a couple more hives. But the room was small and unfit for his loyal soldiers to live in. He'd find them something better later, right now he had more pressing issues. Namely the halfling invasion.

He summoned his minions and went off. With the path to the throne room blocked, going through the dungeon was his only option. Not that it didn't work for him, as there were a lot of halflings in there. Not to mention a massive infestation of giant beetles.

Valgaav led his minions and they traversed the dungeon. Halflings, bugs and fires were all over the place, but they barely slowed him down. The number of minions he could summon was only 5, so he was limited to 3 Reds and only 2 Browns, as at the moment the Reds were more important than the Browns, due to their ability to put out the fires and launch ranged attacks. He had to handle much of the closer combat himself, but the only thing that meant for him was a little more exercise and more blood on his axe.

Speaking of blood, the dungeon was turning into a morgue. Bodies were scattered around everywhere, guts were lying around, and pools of blood covered the floors. The stench of death filled the air, as did the smoke from the fires. It got harder to breathe with each step, but he continued forward. He didn't spare a single halfling or bug, and found that there was a fair bit of gold stashed in that dungeon.

After a while they emerged from the dungeon and onto the castle's main floor. But they only had a few seconds to catch their breath before another halfling showed up. This one turned and ran. Valgaav moved through the castle but found no-one. They found a bunch of fires throughout the castle that they had to put out, but no halflings or servants. It wasn't until he neared the door to the throne room that he saw anyone. The throne room was barred shut and the halflings were trying to break into it. Everyone in the castle was probably barricaded inside.

The halflings saw him, but rather than charging in, they stood their ground and waited for him to attack. Valgaav paused. This would be the biggest group he ever faced at once without explosives. He positioned his Reds nearby and let them start roasting his foes. A couple dead halflings later and they all charged in. A couple of the minions died and Valgaav took a few hits, but they managed to wipe out the last of the halflings.

Then he got the door to the throne room open and searched inside. At first it looked empty, but then he found everyone hiding in the treasury. As it turned out, virtually everyone had already fled. Leia, Luna, Gnarl, the girls he brought back, the busty halfling chick he captured, and his friend Rollick were the only ones there.

 **"** **I won. I wiped put the halflings."**

They all breathed a sigh of relief and then started celebrating. Their lord Valgaav had won a war against an invading army of halflings. And he did it with the smallest group of backup they'd ever seen. A feet they thought was impossible. Hell, if it had been Duke Gromgard and he had a hundred well-armed soldiers, he still would've found a way to lose. Yet Valgaav won with a measly 5 minions. To say they were impressed was an understatement. (All except the halfling girl, who translated all that as; everyone she ever knew or cared about had just been mercilessly slaughtered by the armoured monster who captured her, molested her, stripped her naked and took her prisoner, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.)

* * *

Their celebration was cut short however, as a loud and annoying voice called from outside.

"Return the hive! Or face you doooom!"

"Sounds like you're not done yet."

"Is that Jinks?"

They all went to a window. There they saw Jinks riding a mobile machine in the courtyard. The machine was roughly twice as tall as Valgaav, looked to be steam powered, and had a rotating cannon on top that could launch pumpkins.

"The machine looks impressive, but using pumpkins as ammo is just stupid. We could just keep the door shut and ignore him, and there won't be anything he can do about it."

"Return the hive! Or face you doooom!"

 **"** **Yeah, but he's annoying. I'm gonna kill him just to shut him up."**

Valgaav then exited the castle. All he had left was 2 Reds, so he put them on a guard marker and summoned some Browns.

"The time of the halflings is now! Surrender! Or be crushed by my contraption of doooom!"

Jinnks revved it up and charged, trying to run Valgaav over. But he got out of the way and Jinks crashed. So the Browns were sent in to bust it up. It took some damage but Jinks got it out of there and ran over a Brown. All the while he was continuously launching pumpkins at Valgaav, who either avoided them or cleaved through them with his axe. But then he ran Valgaav down. And while he was stunned, Jinks then fired some pumpkins at the Red minions, and they hit with enough force to kill them.

"The bells have spoken! Gromgard is mine!"

Valgaav then got up, summoned more minions and prepared to retaliate. He sliced through a couple pumpkins, then narrowly avoided getting run over and Jinks crashed again. He sent his minions in to trash the machine as he blasted it with lightning. Soon it began shaking. Valgaav recalled his minions just before it exploded.

The explosion sent Jinks flying, and he almost cleared the castle walls. Almost. He became a splattered mess of blood and entrails high up on the wall. Then a Brown minion picked up his jester hat and stick with bells to take over as jester.

With the castle his, and the invasion thwarted, Valgaav was officially crowned the new Overlord, and his reign of terror was ready to begin.


	3. 2: Skull Canyon

Overlord: Darker Legends.

Chapter 2: Skull Canyon.

.

.

With the war against the halflings won, there was a lot of stuff to do. They needed to clear out and burn all the dead bodies. They needed to clean up all the blood and guts before they all got sick. They needed to do serious repairs to the castle. And they needed to get all the weapons and treasure from their fallen enemies. It was a lot of work to do, and to make matters worse, the surviving members of the castle's staff had stolen whatever they could carry and fled during the battle. And what they could carry happened to include the castle's last smelter.

The only one left was the chef, Rollick. Luckily the Overlord had taken in all the girls the halflings kept as slaves. And then he put them to work as his slaves. But it wasn't just the girls who were working, more life force was gathered from the giant bugs and more minions were created and put to work. Because he was now the Overlord and in full control of the castle, Valgaav was able to create 70 minions stationed there. Most of them were a work force, cleaning and repairing the castle, the rest were guards preventing anyone from escaping or slacking off.

They also had to lock up the busty halfling girl, who they learned was named Pumpkin. An odd name but given her orange hair and pumpkin-sized tits, it kinda fit her. They couldn't force her to work, as she would just slow them down, and not watching her would give her a chance to escape. So they shoved her naked into a glass case that was too small for her. The results were her bare breasts were pressed hard against the glass door, and she couldn't move a muscle.

The first and most important thing they had to do was dispose of the bodies and clean up all the blood and guts. After all, every minute they spent with that mess increased the chances of catching and spreading diseases. A bonfire was made using the smashed up contents of the twins' rooms to burn the bodies.

With everything safely underway, Overlord Valgaav went to bed. He'd had a long, hard day and needed to rest. Leia and Luna joined him, but chose to hold off on the sex until he woke up. Because while he more than earned all the sex he could handle, he also earned some sleep, and the latter was needed first. And when he did wake up, it'd be to reverse gang bang, as several of the new girls wanted to thank him properly.

.

The next day, he woke up to the sight of Luna's bare breasts, mere inches from his face. He looked up to see her smiling face, then he gave her tits a squeeze as he pulled her into an embrace. She eagerly returned his embrace, got on top of him and began riding his giant dick. After a while he shot his load into her and she slumped down. Then Leia moved her off and took over. She had intense sex with him and tried to milk his rod of his cum. Once she had all she could take, she collapsed and slid off. For a moment he thought that was it, then he noticed they weren't alone. Six of the sexy beauties he claimed from the halflings were standing there, clad only in see-through robes.

"Oh Master."

"We wanted to thank you properly for saving us. And our bodies were the best thing we could offer."

"So please, have your way with us."

The six of them had noticeably different heights, hairstyles, ages, and measurements, but what they all had in common was they were beautiful with great tits and fine asses. Girls that any man would want to fuck. They let their robes fall to the floor, revealing their nudity in full. Then they struck some poses to entice him. It worked and he beckoned them over.

Valgaav had sex with all of them, one after another. Each one he took in a different position. Their pussies were reformed to the shape of his cock, their breasts were manhandled, and their wombs were filled with his seed. The last three only agreed to join in in the first place because they thought he'd be exhausted from the other girls before it was their turn, and he'd then settle for seeing them naked and maybe feeling up their tits and pussies. They were wrong. He not only had enough energy to finish all the girls before them, he was also able to fuck those three until they passed out. Ironically they were quite happy as even though things went against what they were originally hoping for, they'd gotten so turned on watching his giant cock fuck those other girls and seeing their bodies and faces react as they lost themselves in sexual pleasure, that they couldn't help throwing their naked bodies onto his and indulging in their growing sexual desires.

.

After hours of wild sex with eight girls, the Overlord started his day. He enjoyed a large breakfast comprised of the food he'd stolen from the halflings. As he ate he wondered about something. So he asked a nearby girl.

 **"** **I'm kinda curious. I just fucked a bunch of you former halfling slaves, and it felt like none of them had much experience. Hell, one of them was still a virgin. What's up with that? Are halfling dicks so small and lame that they couldn't even break her barrier? Or did they have trouble getting it up? Or is it only the favourites that get laid?"**

"If we catered to their desires for food, we were far less likely to be used for sexual desires. Some of us have been raped a few times, but not all. And as for their dicks, halflings are tiny people, and their dicks are about as big as they can be for guys that small. So yeah, they won't be stretching out too many human pussies."

 **"** **Fair enough."**

"By the way my lord." Suddenly her expression changed to look a bit crazier. He recognized it as the expression of a girl that was starved for gossip and had stumbled upon an extremely juicy piece of it. Either that or of a horny lesbian who wanted to rape the girls while they were helpless. "Which girls did you have sex with?"

He didn't mind as it was no secret that he was sexually active, and word spreading that he fucked an entire harem's worth of girls into unconsciousness might give him a better rep.

 **"** **They're still passed out in my room if you want to see them."**

She took off. And once he was finished eating, he checked out the Trophy Room. It now held some new things in its once empty stands. One stand was now full of Halflings. There was a scout, a swordsman, a spearman, a rocklobber, and one with a shield. Another stand had Jinks riding his 'Contraption of Doom.' There was also a sheep and a weevile. (Giant beetle.) Each of them had a plaque with descriptions of them and their defeat at the hands of Overlord Valgaav. He was happy about that. There was also a couple treasures on display that he'd gotten from the halflings. They too had descriptive plaques, and one of them had some history behind it. The place was still mostly empty, but it was a start.

.

Then Valgaav decided to test out his new spell and figure out what it does. After summoning the power and holding it for a few minutes, he felt he understood what it did. But the powers were fluid, so he had to test it to be sure. He headed straight to the girl in the glass case. Pumpkin had been in there all night, and was willing to do whatever and whoever it took to get out. He opened it and she fell out, gasping for breath.

"Please, I'll do anything. Just don't put me back in there," she cried.

 **"** **Yes you will"** he replied. Then he picked her up and carried her off. He held her using only his left arm, and kept a grip on her right tit.

He took her to his room and dropped her on the bed. Then he disrobed, revealing his muscular body and monstrous cock. He positioned himself over her and started tit-fucking her. She complied as best as she could, using her hands, tits and mouth to pleasure him as much as possible. After several minutes he shot his load onto her. She swallowed as much as she could, but she ended up wearing most of it. Then he started fingering her pussy.

"Wait, you're too big! That'll kill me!"

He then used his new spell. Lightning-like energy exited his hand and entered her vagina. As far as she could tell, all it did was cause pain and he was doing that to punish her. Then he pressed his cock against her entrance, prodded it for a moment, then slid into it. She cried out as he broke her barrier and stretched out her pussy. The size difference between them coupled with Valgaav's abnormally large cock meant that while his dick was inside her it looked like she was pregnant, and he ruined her insides with every thrust. Not even her mind could stay in tact as he fucked her brains out. The whole time she thought she was going to die, but she was loving it more and more. When he finally shot his load into her, it stretched her out to the point that it looked like she was overdue to give birth, and he didn't know if it was at that point she was knocked out or if it was a while before that.

The test was successful and he was right. The spell had the power to manipulate others in many ways. It didn't work on anyone with the strength or will to resist it, but on those who were defeated, or had no will to resist, it could do many things. He could use it to make the slaves loyal, or to change their forms to suit his needs. For example, Pumpkin could now handle getting violently violated by his giant dick without dying. Albeit just barely. Her body wasn't ripped apart by his dick, and instead stretched like rubber to accommodate his large size, then returned to normal afterwards. Her body suffered no actual damage, but she felt everything in full force and believed that would be the end of her.

Then he used the spell again. This time on her mind, altering it to suit what he wanted. He didn't turn her into a mindless doll, but he did make her loyal, dedicated, unwilling to leave, and mentally unable to betray him. Other than that she was still the same. Then he started going around, doing the same thing to all the slave girls in the castle, to remove any potential threats in the future.

.

The minions searched every room in the castle and found more than they'd thought. The very servants that had been complaining about the current lack of money had been looting the place for years. They took far more than they were able to spend without blowing their cover, and even though they took everything they could carry when they fled, the amount of gold left behind totalled up to a fortune. Although honestly the Overlord wasn't at all surprised. The door to the treasury was broken, and the room could be accessed by going through the dungeons, which were left unguarded. They also found two minion relics that let him summon more minions and some exotic jewellery and masks from the trophy room. And the dungeon had more than bugs and bodies. There were several stashes of gold and a Blood relic, which extended his health.

"With this we should have more than enough to fix the castle," said Gnarl. "But we'll need a crane. And we'll soon need to retrieve our smelter. And get access to the town."

 **"** **Gnarl, why is it that despite getting two minion relics, I can only control 5 more minions?"**

"I'm sorry Sire, but 2 and a half each is all they provide."

 **"** **That's not enough. We'll have to look into increasing that number. It has to be far more than that."**

"Agreed master. But we won't be able to do that until the castle's up and running."

.

The Overlord then talked to Rollick.

"Good news lord! I finished my study of the crops. I figured out exactly how to wipe out the plants that have been killing the crops, and make the land farmable. If you destroy all the rotten crops, that'll stop the spread. If you then chop off the tops of those things and set the insides on fire, it should destroy all traces of them, including their underground roots. That should lead to your fields and crops recovering and becoming healthy. That, combined with the halflings being wiped out should bring the causes of our famine to an end."

 **"** **Wonderful. I'll handle that myself. By the way, I picked up the blueprints for Jinks's machine that fires pumpkins. If you can think up anything you can do with it, you can add them to your book."**

Rollick's face lit up.

"Really?"

 **"** **Of course. There's a whole lot of bad ideas in there that are better off gone for good. Like those pumpkin shoes you're wearing."**

Rollick was the celebrated author of '1001 Things to do with a Pumpkin.' And to fill out that number, Rollick was forced to include some of the worst pumpkin related ideas ever. And to deter people from calling him a hypocrite, he used all of them several times and continued to wear pumpkins on his feet. Replacing those terrible ideas, and then getting out of those pumpkin shoes and into a nice pair of boots sounded great.

Of course the Overlord had other ideas for it. By replacing the pumpkins with proper ammo, the pumpkin launcher could become a powerful weapon to defend the castle or crush his enemies. Of course for that he'd need some new plans for it. So giving the designs to Rollick would benefit them both.

Speaking of powerful weapons, he still needed to get those catapults to the castle. So, Overlord Valgaav summoned his minions and went on his way. He told his minions to make sure none of the girls escaped or slacked off while he was gone. The catapults were still broken and needed strong ropes or chains to fix them, but they'd be easy to fix. Once those were inside the castle walls, he left to hunt down the traitors who robbed from him and ran off.

Along the way he searched out and destroyed every last one of those wretched plants. They were shaped like giant penises with root-like branches sticking out, were covered in slimy moisture, and smelled like a mixture of piss and wet dog. They were completely disgusting. He destroyed everything in the farmlands to wipe them out, but it was well worth it. And when he lit their insides on fire, they squirmed like crazy until they died.

 **"** **I'll have to reward Rollick for his work. And his loyalty."**

The Overlord then continued on his way and reached the fork in the path. This time he took the path that was blocked by the fallen pillar. He had the minions move it out of the way and they continued to the next area. This one was mainly farms, but unlike the ones he just passed through, these ones were much healthier and could supply them with food that was safe to eat. The only problem was, all the farmers abandoned the farms and ran for their lives when the bandits and halflings moved in. It also marked the edge of his lands, as his father had already lost everything else.

As he made his way to the town of Meadowsweet, he picked up a mana relic, which let him cast more spells. When he made it to the town gates, he saw them closed and a couple of stupid-looking men standing guard.

"Who the heck is dat guy?"

"I never seen 'im before."

"Who are you?"

 **"** **Valgaav Gromgard. The new Overlord."**

"Da young lord? Your family's caused us nuttin but trouble!"

"I'll tell ya what. You get rid of dose bandits, and we'll open da gate and let ya in."

Overlord Valgaav was shocked by this.

 **"** **Are fucking kidding me?! What kind of retard would risk his life and that of his allies, taking on an army of bandits when the only payment is a couple of retarded shits open a fucking door?! If you wanna get rid of them without paying anyone anything, then get off your lazy asses and do it yourselves!"**

Then someone else came to the wall. A middle-aged woman who looked good for her age. She shoved the two men to the side and spoke up.

"And what would you like? What payment would justify doing such a task?"

 **"** **Full control over this town, all the money in the town coffers, and I keep all the loot the bandits have. I don't wanna hear any complaints about family heirlooms or anything like that. If they were important, you should've protected them."**

They were shocked at that.

"That price is insane!"

 **"** **I'll return in an hour. If you haven't agreed to my price by then, it'll go up. If you flat-out refuse, I can always wait until after they tear this gate down and raid the town."**

He then left via a nearby Waypoint Gate. He returned to the castle and learned that all the blood and guts they found had been cleaned up, but the bodies were still burning. So he sent a bunch of slave girls and minions to the storehouse to clean up all the blood, guts, bile, and corpses there. And Gnarl complimented him on how he dealt with the townsfolk.

 _"_ _Congratulations Master, you handled those fools like a true overlord. I can't believe they thought you'd go into battle for them without any promise of reward. Did they think you were a hero or something? Fools. Now they'll have to pay a hefty price for your help."_

 **"** **Indeed. And if they don't act fast, they price will go up."**

 _"_ _But what if they refuse? Or betray you? We still need access to the town."_

 **"** **The bandits are bound to try tearing down that gate and attacking the town before too long. So even if they refuse, I'll still get access after a while. And I can wait until the town's ravaged and the people are begging for mercy before doing anything about them. And if I do this and they refuse to hold up their end, I got two catapults ready to turn their entire town to rubble."**

.

A short while later he was back at the Meadowsweet town gate.

 **"** **So, have you decided to agree to my price?"** the Overlord called out.

"Yes! But only if you wipe out all of them and make the farms safe to live on and work at again."

 **"D** **eal."**

With that settled, he was on his way. He went straight to where the bandits were based. Skull Canyon. Not a very imaginative name, but he liked it. A ways in he found a well-guarded drawbridge and a few men in black clothes, carrying long, sharp swords. At the drawbridge there was a pair of banners with an emblem of a black flame.

 _"_ _The Black Flame Bandits. I haven't seen that insignia in years. I thought they were all wiped out,"_ said Gnarl.

 **"** **They were. These guys are probably just some fanboys who wanted to use the name to take advantage of the originals' reputation,"** Valgaav replied.

 _"_ _Don't underestimate them Master. These new guys could be more dangerous than the old ones."_

It turned out these guys were skilled and deadly warriors and their swords could easily slice through an unarmoured minion. But they were no match for a group of minions attacking all at once. The minions slaughtered them and got new weapons and clothes.

Then a female bandit attacked out of nowhere. She was tall, busty, fit, and completely covered in black cloths with only her eyes exposed. She jumped in, knocked down the minions with a wooden pole, and then attacked the Overlord by knocking his axe out of his hands and hitting him with a series of strikes. But he stood strong and after several hits, he grabbed her stick and broke it in half with one punch. Then he delivered a kick to her stomach and sent her crashing into the rock wall. She fell and as she struggled to get up, he picked her up, spun her around and tossed her about 30 feet before she hit something and ricocheted into the ground. He was hoping that would kill her, but she got back up and made a run for it.

A minute or two later the Overlord then found a new spell. This one was shaped like an hourglass. He had the minions take it back to the castle.

 _"_ _Ah, the Slow spell. This spell slows enemies down, giving you more time to make them very dead. And it can be used on wide areas and small armies, not just individuals."_

The drawbridge was up and the way to lower it was on the other side. Luckily there was a narrow path that the minions could take to access the wheel and lower the bridge. But with knife and axe-throwing bandits in position on the other side, they had to take them out with the Reds. The bandits were soon being burned alive. The only two they couldn't take out were the ones guarding the wheel. So the minions had to turn it while being attacked. But they managed to pull it off and the Overlord made it across to deal with the bandits on the other side.

They cut a path of destruction as they made their way through the canyon. There was gauntlet-like path full of traps where bandits were positioned above to attack anyone who ran through, and there was barrier at the end. But rather than going through that, he decided to clear the area. He found and tore down a poorly disguised barrier that hid the path that the bandits were on. He had his minions charge in and they brutally slaughtered every last one of them in a mess of blood and burning flesh. Then they had to go back and take the lower path, disabling all the traps along the way. At the end there was a spiked barrier that looked sturdy and nasty.

 _"_ _That barrier can probably do more damage to you than you can to it. Throttle a minion at it and blow it up."_

The minion seemed oddly happy about being strangled and then blown up, but he went out a bang that reduced that barrier to splinters. That could be useful in the future.

As soon as they made it past the barrier, the female bandit from before attacked. She now brandished a sword, her face and long black hair were exposed, and her shirt was ripped, exposing the valley of her breasts. She'd been lying in wait and was hoping to take his head off by catching him off guard. It didn't work as he saw it coming and blocked the strike with his axe. Then one shove sent her tumbling away. She regained her footing and tried again. This time they both swung their weapons hard. Axe met sword and when they hit, the sword broke and the bandit girl was sent flying back. Rather than stick around to get killed, she took off at a speed the Overlord couldn't keep up with and was able to lose him quickly.

Soon they found a field full of sheep. All of which were harvested for their life force. After that they continued until they entered a clearing. In the middle of it there was a shack, on each side there was a tent near him that served as an entrance to a cave that housed the bandits, as well as another one further away, there was a large shed on the other end, and there were several bandits wandering about.

 _"_ _Sire, you must destroy those quickly or you'll be overrun by the bandits. There's no limit to how many will come pouring out of there."_

He tried to move silently so he could catch them off guard and do some damage before they noticed him. It didn't work as one bandit spotted him and alerted the rest. He swept his minions into the tent on the left and they killed two bandits as they tore it down. Then they rushed over to the one that was on the right, cutting their way through the bandits that were rushing out to attack them. Seeing that they were starting to get overwhelmed, the Overlord used his slow spell on the bandits to test it out and buy them the time they needed to finish them off. The spell came out as a beam-like line of circles that continued to expand the further away they got.

Once the area was cleared, the Overlord checked what was in the shack. As it turned out, the place was a miniature brothel. There were five women trapped there, held in place via bondage, unable to resist getting raped, they were covered in dried semen, had still wet semen dripping from their holes, and there were small puddles of it on the ground that had dripped off of their bodies and out of their holes. These whores had clearly been here for a while and hadn't been given many breaks. Valgaav would've taken them with him, but he didn't want to backtrack to the last Waypoint gate. So he had to leave them until later. He also checked out the shed and saw that it was full of food, drink, and other necessities. Again he would've taken them, but the last Waypoint gate was too far.

He used his Reds to burn down the barrier that blocked his way, then continued on. After a few turns down the path, he found another clearing. This one had a few angry rams and bulls running around, a few bandits trying to get them under control, and two huge tents. And right after he got there, a Waypoint gate opened up. Rather than going after the bandits, rams and bulls first, he decided to go back and get the women as well as the food and supplies and send them to the castle. The women were half dead and completely out of it, so they didn't resist or even make much noise as they were carried off.

Now he was poised to deal with his latest foes. He positioned his Reds on high ground and readied his Browns. The Reds set one of the bulls on fire, that bull went crazy and rammed into everything, demolishing the tents, igniting the rams, and sending the other animals into a panic. The bandits were gored and trampled, when the other bulls got in range of the Reds, they too were set ablaze. After a few minutes of a flaming rodeo, the only things left alive were a couple of bandits who were on high ground, out of the way of the animals. And the Overlord managed it without getting a single scratch on himself or his minions.

Once the beasts were dead, the Overlord and his minions charged in. They gathered the life force, stole whatever they could find, and then killed off the last two bandits. Then they opened the gate to the next area. There they found more bandits. These ones were guarding a bunch of farm animals in pens, and a group of horses tied to posts. Most of them fought using fighting staffs and were skilled in their use, but they weren't as lethal as swords. The bandits got in a few hits, but they were wiped out anyway. The Overlord ignored the farm animals, but not the horses. He sent those back to castle. He had no doubts they'd be of great use in the future. Why they didn't already have a bunch of horses at the castle was beyond him. He also found another blood relic.

As they continued Valgaav spotted the bandit girl. She saw him and ran. Valgaav paused as he realized a possible plan she had. She'd trick him into thinking she'd gone ahead, while in fact she was hiding nearby. Then he'd pass her without realizing it, and she'd then have two options. 1: Try to kill him by attacking from behind. Or 2: Let him keep going and then escape the way he came. Given that the sneak attack had already failed twice, the second one seemed like her best option.

The path they were on had several holes in the rock wall that were ideal for hiding. They were dark, naturally formed, and inconspicuous. Then he came up with a plan. He placed several of his minions on a guard marker to block the entrance. Then he did the same to block off the other end. Then he took the remaining two minions and searched each of the holes. It wasn't long before she was forced to jump out and make a run for it. But when she saw that she was trapped, she knew she had to rethink that. There were minions blocking off each end, and their weapons were covered in the blood of her friends. And heading towards her was some kind of bloodthirsty knight, whose axe and armour were dripping with the blood of her allies. And that knight had already proven that even with the element of surprise, she was no match for him. So she did the only thing she could think of that might work.

"I give up," she said as she threw her daggers down and surrendered.

 **"** **I was kind of expecting more of a fight out of you."**

"You've already won. We both know I can't beat you, and I don't want to die."

 **"** **And why should I keep you alive?"**

"Here's two reasons," she said as she ripped her shirt open and exposed her tits.

 _"_ _Where the heck was she hiding those?!"_

She had appeared to be fairly well endowed with her shirt on, but once her boobs were exposed it seemed like they almost doubled in size.

 **"** **Alright."**

He then stripped the rest of her clothes off, tied her up and carried her to the waypoint gate to send her back to the castle. She didn't resist or anything, and within a minute or two she was imprisoned in the castle. Then Valgaav and the minions continued on their way.

.

They made it to the end of Skull Canyon, where the Black Flame Bandits made their base. But their base was actually a village. Any bigger and it could be called a town. There were several houses, many tents, one large building, and dozens of bandits in sight. But what really drew his attention was the giant monster they had in a cage.

 _"_ _That's a rock giant, Master. Rather nasty creatures. They're probably planning to use it to attack the town,"_ said Gnarl. _"_ _Still, it doesn't seem happy with its current arrangements. If you set it loose, it might just wipe the bandits out for you."_

By some stroke of luck, or flawed planning by the bandits, the wheel that opened the rock giant's cage was close to them. All they had to do to get to it was tear down a locked wooden gate. About halfway through turning it, the bandits took notice and rushed in to stop them. But by then it was too late. They managed to get the cage open and the rock giant began to rampage and slaughter them. One kick sent several flying and shattered almost every bone in their bodies. They died upon landing. A bunch were stepped on, crushed into bloody stains in the dirt, a couple of them weren't so lucky as only their bottom halves were crushed and they were left screaming in pain as they died slowly from their injuries. A few were eaten alive, and others were picked up and either smashed like bugs, or thrown into the rock walls where they splattered like eggs in a mess of blood and guts. Soon the buildings were being destroyed. The bandits tried to fight back, but their blades didn't do enough damage to the monster. Realizing that the only possible outcome that awaited them was death, the survivors jumped into the river where they were all caught in the fierce undertow and drowned. They knew the river was a death sentence, but it was a far less horrible way to die than what the rock giant was going to do to them.

 _"_ _The good news is, the rock giant has completely wiped the Black Flame Bandits,"_ said Gnarl. _"_ _The bad news, is that now he's after you. Tread carefully my lord."_

 _"_ _Oh jeez! Master, get outta there!"_ Luna cried.

 _"_ _Run for it!"_ cried Leia.

Overlord Valgaav paused to think. He couldn't just run and let an angry rock giant run amok and destroy everything he was creating. He had to kill it and he had to do it now. Plus the bandits did a fair bit of damage to it and it was weakened, so he'd never have a better opportunity than now. He couldn't give it time to recover, it was now or never. He just had to come up with a plan of attack.

The Reds' flames would do little to that monster. So he sent them back to make room for more Browns. Then they charged in. Valgaav swept the minions around and had them attack the rock giant from behind. While it was busy trying to deal with them, Valgaav then used his lightning and struck the giant again and again. Once he had all he could take, the crumbling, bleeding giant tried to escape. But it was too late, Valgaav delivered the final blow with his lightning, and the giant stumbled, fell and died.

 **"** **Ha! Nothing I can't handle."**

 _"_ _No way!"_

 _"_ _You won?"_

 **"** **I came, I saw, I kicked its ass!"**

They couldn't believe he had beaten such a fearsome monster. That feat put him on par with entire groups of legendary warriors. And above many of them as he had dominated it.

The giant fell into the river, causing the water to turn red from blood and brown from dirt. Strangely when it fell it formed a bridge to an island-like section. On two sides it was surrounded by the river with its deadly undertow, and on the other two sides there were rock walls that were impossible to climb, making it a very secure place. It was here that the bandits kept their captured women and most important treasures. And it was on this place that a new Waypoint gate appeared.

Pretty much all of the girls held captive were stunning. Huge tits, killer bodies, and pretty faces with a few tattered shreds of clothing that covered nothing, accurately described most of them. The Overlord decided to keep them, so he send them to the castle.

But along with those girls there were a few familiar faces. Namely the female servants who rarely did their jobs, robbed the treasury and complained about the lack of money, then robbed the castle and made a run for it. They needed to be punished. They pleaded and begged for mercy, but he had none. He executed every last one of them personally, one after another. And because the bandits had already slaughtered the male servants, every last servant who had crossed him was now dead.

With that taken care of, they got to work. There was still a lot of loot there. There was the shield spell, which could protect him and his minions, a couple large bags of gold, the smelter, two cranes, a stash of weapons and armour, boxes of treasure, and supplies of all kinds including food, building material, clothes, books, tools, and other things he'd have use for. It took a while for them to clear everything out, but it was worth it.

Skull Canyon was now part of Overlord Valgaav Gromgard's domain. It was historic moment as it marked the first area he conquered and assimilated into his kingdom. The first of many. But now he had to get back to the castle. There was a lot to do.


	4. 3: Meadowsweet & Wolf Woods

Overlord: Darker Legends.

Chapter 3: Meadowsweet & Wolf Woods.

.

.

The Overlord returned triumphantly to the castle. He not only took back Skull Canyon by conquering it, he brought back everything the castle needed, slaughtered the traitors, and claimed a bunch of new girls. And to top it off, prior to going there, he made a deal with the town of Meadowsweet so that if he succeeded in wiping out the bandits, the town was his. Which he did.

"That was amazing master. You wiped out an army of bandits and slayed a rock giant. I've never even heard of something like that happening before," said Luna.

"Now that you control Skull Canyon, do you have any plans for it?" asked Leia.

 **"That place is a naturally fortified location. Just leaving it would be a waste. Meadowsweet and a bunch of farms are right beside it, so putting a town or some farms there would make for an easy enough expansion of what we already have. I guess I could turn it into a military base some time down the road. That'll give my armies a place to live and train. I suppose I could also turn it into a vacation spot for the servants who've earned it. Or I could turn it into a safe haven for myself, giving me some place to go should the castle ever fall. I don't know yet."**

Valgaav got to work. From his throne he could issue orders and make all the decisions. Now that it was an option, he could get everything fixed. The first thing he chose was to have security measure installed and protect his valuables. Then he chose to have the bug infestation wiped out. That would not only get rid of the biggest nuisance there, it would also supply him with a lot of life force. Next he chose to have the castle fixed up before the whole thing collapsed. Then he chose to have a new room built for himself, as his current bedroom was unworthy of him. Then he chose to have the servants' quarters refurbished, as currently the castle couldn't properly house all his new slaves. Then he had repairs started on the roads and bridges in his domain. And finally he had the two catapults fixed. The catapult repairs was the only thing that came cheap. Everything else cost a lot. Altogether it cost a fortune and seriously reduced the pile of gold he'd amassed, but it was a price he was willing to pay.

He got off the throne and saw that things were already underway. It'd be a while before they were finished, but that was to be expected. Then Gnarl came up to him.

"Good news Master, I've studied the minion relics and learned how to increase their power. By infusing them with large amounts of life force, their powers can be doubled."

Next he went down to the forge to have a new weapon and suit of armour made. He needed equipment that wasn't leftover junk. He now had the option of having the Skull armour made, as well as three weapons. Everything cost gold and life force, but the good stuff in life rarely comes cheap anyway. Once he had his new armour, he picked out a weapon. He had three to choose from. A sword, an axe, and a hammer. Ultimately he decided to go for power over speed and chose the hammer. Then he rewarded the minions by having their room expanded and giving their hives a proper place to stay. Then he upgraded their barracks to make them stronger. He could've increased the power of the minion relics while he was down there, but decided to hold off until he had more life force, as they required 250 life force to be maxed out, and they maxed out with only 5 minions. Still better than the 2.5 they started with.

By the time all that was done he did not have much gold left. Luckily that covered all the most expensive stuff, so from here on out, his wealth should only continue to increase. Plus he now had treasure in the trophy room, some high quality paintings to decorate his halls, and he could go back to the places he'd already been through to try and find some more gold laying around.

The trophy room now held 3 stuffed figures of the Black Flame Bandits together on one stand, working from left to right there was one holding throwing knives and axes, one holding a longsword, and one holding a fighting staff. There was also stuffed figures of the rock giant, a ram, and a bull. It even now held a bunch of new treasures. A large jewel called the Koriki Emerald, which was part of a set of 3, 2 Oni Masks, which were part of a set of 9, 3 stone Zodiac talismans with pictures of animals on them, which were part of a set of 12, a complete rock collection entitled 'Evolution Stones,' 5 masks that were part of a giant collection that belonged to someone called 'The Hero of Time,' a harp call the Harp of Ages, and a sceptre called the Rod of Seasons. All of which were secured safely behind thick glass. According to the plaques a lot of these things were supposed to be magic, but the Overlord didn't know how to get them to work, so the truth to that was up in the air.

Then he went to see Rollick.

"Hello Lord. I have news. It seems not all the townsfolk are happy with you. Some of them don't want you to rule and are protesting. Putting up posters and rallying support to get rid of you," said Rollick.

 **"Thanks for the info. I'll tear them down and put an end to them myself. I am not someone they should mess with."**

"No kidding. You've already wiped out two armies."

 **"By the way, I've come to reward you for your loyalty and services. You may take any five women in the castle, excluding the ones I've already claimed. These five will belong to you. They must do everything you tell them, assist you in anything you're doing, and even serve as your harem and spread their legs whenever you want to fuck them."**

"Really?"

 **"Yes. You've earned it."**

The Overlord then left and headed to the catapults. Seeing that they were already repaired, he ordered their fronts be armoured and a stash of weapons be attached to them for the minions. Several of the girls joined the minions as they worked on it, and one of them had to ask something.

"Are these gonna be for castle defence? Or are ya gonna attack someone?"

 **"I made a deal with the townsfolk. If I g** **ot** **rid of the bandits and ma** **d** **e the farmlands safe to live on, they'd give me control of the town and all their gold. But I got a feeling they'll go back on their word. If that happens, they'll pay for it."**

"So you're gonna attack them?"

 **"Only if they fail to hold up their end of the bargain. If they give me what they agreed to, there won't be any problems. But if not, there might not be any survivors."**

The Overlord paused to imagine that.

.

 _The Overlord reached the town gates and called out to the people there._

 _ **"The bandits are dead! The farmlands are safe! I held up my end of the deal! Now it's time for you to do the same!"**_

 _"Sorry, but we're not letting ya in! We put it to a vote! We aren't willing to just hand over our freedom and our gold!"_

 _ **"Then you have betrayed me and have chosen to become my enemies! You will be destroyed for this!"**_

 _Minutes later he returned will two catapults, twenty well-armed minions, and two teams of horses for the catapults. The catapults had armour on their front and sides, and by unhooking the armour on the sides, it could open up to create protective barriers to shield him and his forces. The barriers were cheap and_ _weren't that strong_ _, but to shield his minions against the arrows fired by the men on the gate, it was all they needed._

 _The catapults were readied, loaded, and fired. The boulders flew through the air and smashed into the buildings with enough force to turn them into piles of kindling. Screams filled the air and the men at the gate tried firing their crossbows at him and his minions, but against the armour on the catapults the arrows did nothing. Again and again the Overlord fired the catapults. Some of those boulders hit the citizens, killing entire groups with a single hit. Blood and guts were smeared all over as the boulders squashed the peasants like bugs and spread their remains as they rolled. When every structure was destroyed and the population was heavily reduced, the Overlord aimed the catapults at the gates. Two hits and it was reduced to splinters. Then he had the minions bring in a dock-like bridge to cross the moat. However this gave the men on the gate an opening to use their arrows. The Overlord and his minions charged in while being hammered by arrows._ _He_ _activated his shield spell to stop the arrows as t_ _hey rushed in and took down the archers in a spray of blood, but were then met with the rest of the town's resistance. Why they thought that they could win against a man who massacred the bandits that had them cowering in fear, he'd never figure out. The townsfolk were untrained, poorly armed, scared, and easy to slaughter. He reduced them all to piles of bloody corpses in_ _minutes._

 _With the resistance slaughtered the survivors surrendered and begged for mercy. He gave them more mercy than they deserved. He executed the sick and elderly, sent the hottest girls to become slaves in his castle, and forced everyone else to spend the rest of their lives on the farms, growing his food. Then he looted the town, gaining far more gold that he would have if they'd just handed over what they had in the town coffers, as well as many other trinkets. Then he had his minions occupy the town. Meadowsweet was his. Even if he had to break a few things to get it._

.

It was gonna be great.

Then Gnarl called him.

 _"Good news lord. The bug infestation has been wiped out and we've gained roughly 1000 life force."_

 **"Excellent. I'll put it to use right away."**

He went to the forge and fused life force into the minion relics. 50 got him the first one, and 100 each got him the next two. He would've kept going, but each of them couldn't be enhanced any more than that. By infusing them with 250 life force, it doubled how many minions they allowed him to summon at a time and increased his hoard from 10 to 15. And he still had massive amounts of life force. (However he knew that number would drop as he collected more relics and infused them with it.)

.

Now it was time to check out the bandit girl he took prisoner. She was locked up in the dungeons waiting for him. She was bare naked and when she noticed him coming towards her, she stood up to show off her body. She had a fit, well toned body, beautiful face, long black hair, fine ass, smooth hairless vagina, and tits that were almost an H-cup. And she was trying to find the best pose to tempt him into fucking her.

Valgaav had already figured out her plan before he even came down. She'd seduce him, fuck him, get on his good side, get out of the dungeon and into a room that's far more comfortable and far less secure, and then do whatever it took to stay there. And as soon as his back was turned she'd sneak out, steal a horse, supplies, and whatever valuables she could carry, then she'd make her escape, go as far beyond his reach as she could, then either use what she stole to start a new life, or find a new group of criminals who would take her in, or find someone new to scam.

He had a plan ready to deal with her. But first he was going to have his way with her. That sexy body of hers now belonged to him, and he was going to use it.

"Hello master. I don't think we were properly introduced. My name's Jenny, and while my body is now all I have, it is yours for the taking," she said.

 **"I am the Overlord, Valgaav Gromgard. And you're a slave to my cock until I get tired of you."**

Less than a minute later she was on her back, moaning in ecstasy as he thrust into her. She wasn't a virgin, but she hadn't had much sex, and she certainly never had anyone as big as him. He stretched her out and she loved it. He groped and fondled her boobs and soon all she could think about was the sexual pleasure she was enduring. She kept her legs locked around his waist to keep him from pulling out. When he shot his load into her, she orgasmed so hard that she passed out. Then Valgaav cast his dark manipulation spell on her, turning her into a loyal and dedicated member of his harem. Whether or not the fucking he gave her did that anyway, he wasn't sure. But he wasn't about to take chances.

.

Later on Overlord Valgaav was at the gates of Meadowsweet, awaiting their decision.

 **"Alright! I wiped them out! Now you hold up your end of the bargain!"**

"We heard the screams from here Lord! You're not like your siblings, that's for sure! You're welcome here!"

Then they opened the gate and told him where he could pick up his reward. Valgaav was disappointed that they didn't defy him, as crushing them would've been a lot of fun. But he couldn't complain, the town was now his and it would serve him a lot better if it wasn't destroyed. Still, smashing it all to rubble would've been great. Oh well, maybe next time.

Upon entering he spotted a poster protesting him. He destroyed it, along with any others he found as he made his way into town. He soon spotted his tribute, guarded by three armed men. A massive sack of gold on a wooden stand beside a shack with a pumpkin path behind it. That gold would serve him well. At the shack a man was singing to a large pumpkin. A Brown then smashed the pumpkin and the Overlord told him to find a girlfriend.

"Well, hello there Lord. I'm Nym, and this is the Pumpkin Shack. I hope you can do more for Meadowsweet than your siblings. They only care for the elves and the dwarves. I understand you're not the type to play the hero and freely do something about the wolves that have overrun the woods and are threatening the town, but I do hear you're expanding your territory. If you want to add the Withering Woods to what you control, you'll have to go through the wolves. If you happen to kill off the wolves, bring some proof to the bar they'll give you a proper reward."

 **"Fair enough."**

Valgaav had the minions carry the gold off to a new waypoint gate that opened up in the village. With the gold sent back to his castle, Valgaav went to work destroying the posters. They were spread all over town, but he managed to find them all. Next he had to find the ones responsible. Coincidentally him destroying their posters drove them out and they tried to confront him and drive him out. They chanted insults, threw stuff at him, and were gruesomely massacred. The Overlord's hammer shattered skulls and bones, and made vital organs explode in a bloody mess. His minions beat them down, cut them to pieces, or set them on fire and let them panic and scream as they were burned alive.

Seeing they pissed off the wrong homicidal tyrant, the protesters turned and ran for their lives. The Overlord pursued and chased them into a corner. They fought back, but it was to no avail. The protesters were slaughtered, and they weren't even able to take out a single minion. The only two left were a couple of girls that were cowering in fear, hiding behind some boxes. The Browns smashed the boxes and dragged them out. The girls were young, cute, and hot enough to fuck. It was a shame they turned against him.

"We're sorry! We give up! Please don't kill us! We'll do anything!"

The Overlord prepared to strike a killing blow.

"We can pay you! With gold and treasure!"

He paused.

 **"And much gold and treasure?"**

"Everything we have, plus everything they had," she said as she pointed to the dead protesters.

 **"I'll make you a deal. If the combined wealth you offer totals up to be a large enough amount, I'll spare your lives. But if not, I'll end you."**

The two girls grabbed everything of value from each home. They were too scared to leave a single coin behind. Altogether it added up to almost what he got from the town coffers.

 **"Alright. That's enough to save your lives."**

He grabbed them.

 **"But not enough to avoid punishment."**

The two girls were dragged off to the waypoint gate, along with the gold, and sent to the castle. Valgaav's actions certainly didn't win him any fans in the town, but it sure made them think twice about crossing him.

 **"Gnarl, Leia, the girls I've just sent were among the protesters. They paid enough to save their lives, but they still need to be punished. Find them the worst jobs possible."**

The girls were forced to handle the most disgusting jobs that no-one wanted to do, as well as being used to vent anger and frustration by everyone else. They were also to only be clad in undersized rags that provided less coverage than any underwear they've ever heard of, and never speak.

.

.

Now that that was out of the way, Overlord Valgaav had to find something else to do. Like maybe taking over the forest and dealing with the wolves. That seemed like a good way to go and he couldn't think of anything better to do at the moment. Besides the wolf troubles would probably be fun. He decided to retrieve his axe first, as that would probably work better on the wolves than the hammer, then get started on them.

That entire part of the world was dark, creepy, and gave off a foreboding sense. A place of evil and danger. But these woods kicked that up to the maximum level. Even if there was no danger whatsoever, any normal man would avoid this place at all costs.

 **"I like this place already,"** said Overlord Valgaav.

As soon as they'd left the town, a large wolf ran up and attacked them. It got a couple bites in, but the minions made short work of it. Then Valgaav chopped its head off and took it with him before they marched on.

There were three paths, but none were accessible. One was blocked by a giant boulder, and two were blocked by a river. But a few swings of the Overlord's axe turned a row of several trees into one bridge, more than big enough for all of them to cross. As they went down the path they were attacked by several other wolves. After they slaughtered about half a dozen they found a clearing full of dry brush that held a pack of over 20 wolves.

 _"Don't just rush in there Master, you're outnumbered. Perhaps if you use your Reds to set the place on fire, the flames will take care of the wolves,"_ said Gnarl.

Valgaav was already thinking the same thing. He positioned the Reds, they started a fire, and that fire spread. The wolves yelped, howled and cried out in pain and fear as they were all burned alive. Over the course of several minutes. They tried to escape, but they were boxed in and the only way out was through the flames. A path several took, only to be struck down by the Overlord.

Once the flames died down and all the wolves were dead, the Overlord and minions began retrieving the life force, the heads of the wolves and a Blood relic that was revealed by the fire. They took the relic back to the waypoint gate and returned to town with the wolf heads.

They walked into the tavern with the haul of wolf heads and talked to the bartender.

 **"I was told you give rewards for hunting down wolves. I hope it was worth my time."**

"Wow, looks like you wiped out a lot of them. I guess to a man who's wiped out an army of bandits, a bunch of wolves is nothing. I can make you a deal. The reward for wiping them all out is a lot higher. It's yours if you can pull it off."

 **"And here's my counter offer: I take a look at that reward, and if I approve, I'll get the rest. But only if you pay in advance. Now get us some drinks."**

After a few beers and a bite to eat, the bartender took him into the back and showed him a bag of gold, just as big as what he got from the town coffers.

"It's that gold, a huge ruby, plus the busty barmaid."

 **"Which one?"**

"Sara, the dumb blonde who keeps falling down."

 **"In other words the one you don't want."**

"Exactly."

 **"Okay, deal. I'll take the girl and the gold, then I'll return to wipe out the rest of the wolves,** **and you can give me the ruby afterwards."**

The clumsy barmaid was caught completely off guard when she was suddenly grabbed and carried off by the Overlord. While the minions took the gold to the waypoint gate, he carried her to it. Soon they were back in the castle and there was no escape for her. She was terrified, crying, apologizing and begging for forgiveness. She didn't have the personality he liked, but she sure looked good. She had long blonde hair, huge breasts, a sexy hourglass figure, a fine ass, and a cute face. If the what he saw in the bar was any indication, she was far too stupid, weak and clumsy to do most jobs. In fact, there was only one position he could think of that she could do.

The castle was now looking a lot better. Most of the repairs were complete, the debris was cleared, and it all looked so much better.

"Good news sire. The repairs and upgrades to the castle will be finished soon. And your private quarters are nearly complete. Head up those stairs to check them out," said Gnarl.

The tower that held his his new quarters was now complete, but the quarters were barely started. The walls weren't finished getting put up, the place was empty, and even the floors were just a bunch of wooden planks, and the only piece of furniture in there was his old bed. But it had potential. Once it was finished and had the proper decor, it'd be glorious.

 **"You should feel honoured. This part of the castle is brand new and you have the honour of breaking it in,"** he said to Sara.

He then ripped her barmaid dress off, tearing it to shreds, followed by her underwear as he felt her up. Then he threw her on the bed and began taking off his armour. She tried to make a run for it while he was getting undressed, but he grabbed her and threw her back onto the bed. Then she realized he controlled this place, so any further attempts at escape would result in failure and punishment. Too scared to try again, she instead just cowered in fear, and prayed it all be over soon and she wouldn't suffer much.

He grabbed her and spanked her fine ass a few times, then started fingering her pussy. Once she was wet enough, he lined his cock up to her entrance and slid in as she cried out.

 **"What the? You're a virgin? With the way you were flaunting this body, I thought you were an experienced slut."**

"I tried getting a few guys to go out with me, but I'm such a worthless klutz that they all shot me down."

 **"A hot piece of ass like you? Their loss."**

He then started thrusting. Once it began to feel good she went from victim to willing participant. Then she began taking the lead and doing most of the work. Because her first time was long overdue, her body needed him inside her. Her mind melted into pleasure with every thrust and the way he handled her large breasts blew her mind. When they locked lips his his tongue explored her mouth in a way that made her fall in love. The whole ordeal was the greatest time of her life. Every nanosecond was better than anything she'd ever imagined. The sheer intensity was more than she could handle and she passed out from that limitlessly intense pleasure.

 **"What? Seriously? Fuck! I know it's your first time, but passing out this early? I didn't even get to cum!"**

Lucky for him, several of his girls were watching and waiting to join in. So he wasn't forced to suffer blue balls for more than a few seconds before one of them swooped in to take her place. Of course even if they hadn't, he would've kept fucking the unconscious girl until he was satisfied anyway.

.

A few hours later he was satisfied and ready to get back to overlording. He still had to open the other path out of Meadowsweet, and made sure the wolves were taken care of.

When he got back to Meadowsweet, he was informed that a woman wanted to speak with him. He summoned his minions and found her at the entrance to the Withering Woods. She was a tall redhead in a red hooded cloak and an undersized black and white dress, who had long legs, a fine ass, an hourglass figure, huge breasts, a seductive look on her face, and she was carrying a picnic basket. She definitely looked worth adding to his harem.

"Why hello there. You must be the new Overlord I've heard about. My name's Red Riding Hood, I'm a travelling prostitute. I heard you wiped out a lot of the wolves. If that's true then maybe you can help me. My little sister lives in a house in the woods and can't get out due to the wolves. I don't know if she's even still alive. If she is I need to save her. If not, I need to see it for myself. I need someone to safely escort me through the woods, taking care of any dangers along the way. I can pay you with my body, ownership of my sister if she's still alive, and anything of value in her home. I haven't seen her in a long time, but when I last saw her she looked just as good as I did. Can you please help me?"

He paused.

 **"Alright. I was about to go back in there anyway."**

They entered the woods and she led him to the path blocked by the giant boulder.

"Hang on, I got it," she said. Then she climbed over the boulder and moments later it slid to the side like it was on wheels. Then she came back into view.

 **"How'd you do that?"**

"It's built to slide open. You just gotta clear out any rocks or whatever beforehand."

Not far from there, wolves were tearing apart and feasting on a deer, several rabbits, and one human male. The minions were swept in to take them down. As the wolves began to fall, another emerged from the cave to join the battle.

 _"Destroy the cave they're coming out of, master. Or you'll be overwhelmed in no time."_

The cave didn't take much of a beating before it collapsed and put an end to the wolves that were coming out of it. Then all he had to do was finish off the remaining wolves. Then they continued on their way. Red looked horrified at it all and Valgaav chalked that up to not being accustomed to the sight of slaughter.

There were other wolf dens along the path and most of them had stashes of gold. Probably due to them liking shiny things. The wolves were cut down, cut open, and their blood and guts were spilled on the forest floor. Then their dens were demolished, trapping the rest inside where they would die slow. And then he grabbed their gold.

At one point the Overlord had to wade through a river that was too deep for the minions as they followed him on a narrow path that he was too big to access. A couple of the wolves tried attacking him while he couldn't use his minions, but he still cut them down. Once they made it through that there was a bunch of wolves waiting to ambush them. When he noticed them he stopped to form a plan. Then the Overlord and the Browns started cutting down a nearby tree as the Reds set it on fire. It collapsed right on top of the wolves, and while they were all able to avoid the trunk, several of them were hit by the flaming branches, setting them on fire and causing them to panic and run wild. The Overlord Valgaav and his minions charged in to attack while they were distracted and massacred all who didn't run away. Then they took out the nearby dens.

They continued down the path, tearing down dens, cutting down wolves, turning the ground red with blood, and collecting all the gold and potions they could find. After a while they found a run down old house that looked ready to collapse. In front of it was a pack of wolves, three dens, and a pile of bones. It was gonna be a tough fight.

Seeing nothing that he could use against the wolves, the Overlord instead positioned his Reds on a guard marker and had the Browns charge in as he followed. The wolves held their ground before lunging at them and sinking their teeth into minion flesh. Both sides struggled to gruesomely tear each other apart and with a fair amount of success. One minion had his arm bitten off, then he was dragged away from the rest and torn limb from limb. Three wolves attacked the Overlord at once, and while he was able to take down one with an uppercut from his axe the other two bite down onto his armoured arms and began trying to tear him apart as he struggled to get them off. While he was distracted the other wolves joined in and began dog-piling him. They pulled him to the floor and ripped and tore at him, using their numbers and weight of their bodies to bring him down.

 _"Master!"_

 _"Lord Valgaav!"_

Then the wolves were suddenly sent flying as the Overlord erupted from the ground in a display of pure raw power. He grabbed one wolf in each hand and threw them into the others, knocking them down like bowling pins and buying him the time he needed to grab his axe and command his minions. And he commanded them to take down the dens while he dealt with the wolves. He used his lightning to shock them, his feet to kick them away, and his axe to chop their heads off.

By the time it was all done, Valgaav's armour was heavily damaged, his health and mana were low, and he was down to just 3 minions, only one of which was still in good enough shape to fight. Then Red came out.

"Alright. This is the place. Come on in and we'll see my sister."

 **"I'll be in in a minute. I just need a moment to recover."**

Earlier on the path he found a blood pit, so now he was going to back to sacrifice the two dying minions to restore his health and fix his damaged armour. Not far from those were some minion gates, so he was able to replenish his hoard. After that he returned to the house and continued past it where he spotted a small chest. Inside were a couple blood and mana potions. As he went over to it he saw that he'd returned to the forest entrance. Only now he was on the other side of the river and he had a way to make a bridge. The ruins of an old building was nearby, and by knocking down the remaining wall, a bridge over the river was formed. With a shortcut back to the village, a full hoard, and nearly full health and mana, he returned to the house.

 _"Do you really think you'll need to be at full strength just to save one whore?" asked Luna._

 **"No, I think she's dead and Red will need a couple minutes to stop crying. Those wolves can get into this place without even trying. She's long been diseased, devoured and digested, and that ain't lying. I just didn't want to listen to all the annoying crying."**

Back at the castle...

"Wow. He's pretty smart when it comes to being a jerk," said Leia, and everyone agreed.

Back with the Overlord...

Valgaav entered the house and saw that the inside looked just as bad as the outside. The wood of the walls and floor was rotten, the only furniture was a table and a chair, which were also rotten, and there was no sign of anyone having been in that room in ages. Going past that to the next room, he entered what turned out to be a cave. A large cave.

 _"Was not expecting this."_

 **"Me neither."**

The cave had several piles of bones, a couple large nests made of hay, a minion relic, a mana relic, a couple small children in a cage, and it was lit by torches. This was clearly wolf territory, but there was more to it than that.

"You know, you really shouldn't follow strange girls into dangerous territory," said Red from within a dark cave. **"And you really, REALLY, shouldn't have KILLED MY WOLVES!"**

She then jumped out, but she was now a giant wolf. On all fours she stood almost as tall as Valgaav, her fur was black, her head looked deformed, and she was now wearing her hooded cloak as a scarf. She was a monster.

 _"That's a wolf queen Sire!"_

 **"Red?"**

 **"Yes!"**

 **"You do realize that if you didn't open and lead me through the most wolf infested path possible, then virtually all of those dead wolves would be alive right now, don't you?"**

She howled in pure rage with enough force to shake the cave. And the ones back at the castle were struggling not to laugh out loud at Valgaav's comment. Then she jumped over the gap and rushed at him. He swung his axe full force and hit her in the side, but her hide was like armour and his axe left little more than a scratch. She snapped at him, trying to get a grip on his arm to tear it off, but he dodged her. So she plowed into him, drove him back and used her large claws to scratch and tear at him. His minions rushed in to attack, but she just shook them off and created some distance between them.

She had a howl that could knock the whole lot of them down, and once down she could easily pick up a minion and crush it in her jaw, or shake it like a dog shakes a stuffed animal, sending minion blood everywhere and tearing it to bloody pieces. The Overlord rushed at her and struck her in the face with his axe, then he shoved his fist into her mouth and used his lightning, electrocuting her from within. She pulled back and changed her tactics. She started using her speed for hit and run attacks while using rocks and ledges for cover. Valgaav and the minions couldn't even come close to matching her speed. The Reds tried attacking with their flames and managed to set her fur on fire. She tried to put it out by shaking and rolling, but that gave them an opening to attack. By the time she got out of there she was at death's door. She didn't make it far before her body gave out and she collapsed.

When Overlord Valgaav walked over, he could have struck her dead, but he thought up something far more cruel. He used the Dark manipulation spell on her, and after a few seconds a large part of her was ripped out in a spray of blood and guts. The ripped out part took form, turning into the Red Riding Hood girl from before, but completely nude and covered in blood.

"What have you done to me?"

 **"Since you enjoy being a human whore, I decided to let you stay that way. You're mine now, slave."**

And with that his victory was complete. A waypoint gate opened up in the cave and he dragged her to it, then sent her to the castle.

 **"Gnarl, the prisoner I sent is more dangerous than she looks. Don't treat her gently."**

He then began looting the place. He busted the children out of their cages and sent them to the castle, then he grabbed the minion and mana relics and started searching the place. And they managed to find a few more masks and talismans for the collections. He also found a large piece of jewellery that looked to be really expensive.

 _"My lord, what should we do with the kids you sent?"_

 **"I have doubts it was the wolves who put those kids in those cages. There's something going on and those two are witnesses. I'll be back in a second and I know just how to get them to talk."**


	5. 4: Witch Hunt

Overlord: Darker Legends.

Chapter 4: Witch Hunt.

.

.

Everyone in the castle was concerned about what the Overlord was planning. He'd brought back a small boy and girl for questioning, and questioning usually meant torture. No-one other than the minions were willing to let the kids go through that and they wanted to protect them. So what happened next was a shock.

Overlord Valgaav ordered his servants to bathe the kids, brush their teeth, and then give them new clothes. And while that was going on, he ordered Rollick to prepare a decent meal for those hungry kids. Which all seemed completely out of character for Valgaav.

"Uh, master? Why are you being so nice to the kids? It doesn't seem like you," asked one of the servant girls.

 **"** **Because we're on the same side. What's the point in torturing the information out of them when they'll willingly give you every detail when you ask? I want to find out who's been making deals with the wolves and what else is going on. Those kids were being fed to the wolves by whoever's been making deals with them. They'll want whoever's responsible to face my axe more than everyone else put together. And after what I've done for them, they may also become my loyal informants in Meadowsweet."**

His logic and strategy seemed sound. He may have been cruel and evil, but he was smart enough to know when not to be like that, if only for the strategic advantages that came with it. And once the kids were were washed, dressed and fed, Valgaav prepared to go in to talk to them. Then he realized that his imposing figure might scare them too much, so he had Leia and Luna do it.

"Are you kids good now? Good. Now we need you to tell us everything that happened. How did you end up in a cage, about to be eaten by wolves?"

As predicted, the kids were happy to tell them everything. They bought some gingerbread from the guy who ran the candy stall, and after they ate it they went into a trance and wandered out of town. They were then captured by a witch, who apparently had blue monkeys, 'like the ones the big guy in armour was using.' The witch then put them into cages and handed them over to the wolves, along with several others who didn't make it. They were ripped apart and eaten alive right in front of them, and those two kids truly believed they were next.

This was a lot of good information. 1: The gingerbread seller was in on this and thus knew what was going on. Making him the next piece of information and the next head on the chopping block. 2: There was a witch behind it, and she was doing deals with the wolves. 3: The witch had his Blue minions. And if what he overheard in the bar was any indication, they'd almost emptied that small town of its children, and gotten many of its adults, while the rest still couldn't figure things out.

The Overlord thanked the kids for the information and left. The first thing he did was infuse his latest minion relic with 250 life force to max it out and increase his hoard to 20. He would've stuck around longer to break in his newest slave, Red Riding Hood, but if the gingerbread seller found out that the wolves were wiped out, then he'd realize some of his victims might have survived, and he'd skip town and that lead would be gone. And word of his victory was sure to get out pretty soon, so he had to act fast. Hell, it might have already been too late.

Before he left he upgraded his minion barracks to make his forces stronger. Then he grabbed his hammer, teleported to Meadowsweet, summoned his minions and then headed straight for the gingerbread seller.

"Gingerbread! Gingerbread! On sale for the lowest prices of the year!"

The gingerbread seller was completely unaware that his cover was blown and thus had no clue as to the danger he was in. But when the Overlord kicked down his stall, grabbed him by the throat, and dragged him off, he began to suspect the jig was up. The Overlord told him what the kids had said in front of the whole town and accused him of being behind all the missing children. He denied it of course, right up until the Overlord tortured the confession of out him. All thoughts of that confession being a false one were dashed when he went into details. He knew stuff that only the truly guilty would know. And as it turned out, it wasn't just the kids who fell victim to the enchanted gingerbread, but also a lot of the adults. The witch Doris made the cookies, hired him to sell them, and those who ate them wandered off to her.

Valgaav was about to deliver the killing blow when he was stopped by the townsfolk. Not because they wanted him to live, but because they wanted to claim their revenge, and just killing him off was too good for him. So they broke his arms and legs to keep him from trying to escape, then they completely shattered the bones in his arms and legs. Then they began putting him through every painful torture they could think of. All without killing him. Because the pits of hell were too good for him.

While the locals were getting their revenge, the Overlord headed back to the bar and collected the ruby. As he headed off he stopped by the Pumpkin Shack to ask how the farms were doing.

 **"** **Nim. How are the farms doing? Has everyone moved back in yet?"**

"Not yet my lord. It seems there's now a giant weevile terrorizing the farms."

 **"** **Seriously? Are you idiots really so weak that you can't handle a measly bug? Just smash the damned thing and get it over with."**

"That's what I told them, but they claim it's as big as a cow and that it killed one guy with ease. It could be a while before they deal with it."

 **"** **If this isn't solved and the farms aren't up and running by the time I'm done with the witch, then I'll do it myself. But I'll be charging you a fortune."**

"Fair enough. I'll let them know about the new time limit and price."

The Overlord the continued on his way. He had his minions trash the candy stall, then take the missing spoke for the wheel. Shortly after the bridge was down, they were in the witch's territory, Melancholy Moors. After the second turn they got a good view of the area, but something was off. There were garden patches full of impractically huge candy, mainly lollipops and candy-canes, as if they were being grown, lollipops lined the paths, and there were doughy, man-sized gingerbread men walking around like they were alive and were patrolling the area. Add in the decaying forest and it all looked like a kid-friendly Halloween themed area with Christmas candy thrown in.

 **"** **Something's wrong about this. This can't be real. It looks like something out of a kid's book. It has to be an illusion or something."**

 _"_ _You can tell that this quickly without even checking?"_

 **"** **Yes. If it was real, the candy and the walking dough boys would be covered in bugs by now and look disgusting."**

 _"_ _Oh shit, you're right. The witch must've cast an illusion spell on the entire place. If you go in there, you'll be fighting blind."_

 **"** **Wait. I see something on top of the witch's house."**

 _"_ _That's a vision crystal. That's what she's using to create the illusions. If you can take that out, the spell will be broken and you'll be able to see exactly what you're doing."_

 **"** **Do we have any ballistas?"**

 _"_ _No, but if you come back it won't take long to make one."_

 **"** **Good, I'm on my way."**

A waypoint gate had opened up nearby, so he took it to return to the castle. Then he issued his order to build a ballista. Then the two protester girls came up to him.

"Hello my lord. I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves. I'm Juvia, and this is my sister Emily. I know we didn't get off to a good start, but I'm hoping to rectify that."

 **"** **What do you want?"**

"To join your harem and avoid any more hard labour."

He paused. Sure they looked hot, but were they worth it?

"And to make it worth your while, we'll tell you about a gold mine we discovered in Withering Woods."

 **"** **Strip."**

Their clothes fell to the floor and they showed off their naked beauty. Then Valgaav took them to his room while molesting them. The girls were cute, pretty, had very large breasts, and were extremely skinny and weak. Once in his room they got onto his bed as he took off his armour. They spread their legs and he mounted Emily. She cried out as he slid his rod into her and began fucking her. Moans of ecstasy could be heard from outside and they got louder and louder as Valgaav took turns fucking the two girls again and again in multiple positions.

.

Overlord Valgaav returned to Melancholy Moors, with his minions pushing a giant crossbow on tank treads, more commonly referred to as a balista. Once they were within range, they loaded it, took aim, and fired. The bolt flew through the air, hit the crystal, shattered it, and kept going without slowing down.

With the vision crystal destroyed, the illusion faded and they could see everything in its true form. The gardens of candy were actually weapon stashes, almost everything was soaked in blood, and the doughy gingerbread men were actually disgustingly grotesque monsters that looked like disfigured, bloated, troll-goblin-Frankenstein freaks, and were clearly artificially made using real body parts. They were often lopsided due to mismatched body parts and no two were the same. They grossed Valgaav out, but not nearly as much as they grossed out the girls back at the castle who were watching. Which they made clear by their their reactions. There were sounds of disgusts, complaints on how gross they were, and he thought he heard a couple of them vomiting in the background.

 _"_ _I think I've heard of these master. They're flesh golems. Monsters that have been pieced together using assorted body parts and brought to life using magic. They're supposed to be pretty nasty, but this is the first time I've seen one, so I don't know much about them,"_ said Gnarl.

 **"** **Alright, let's just get in there."**

Then he noticed the bridge was down and the wheel to fix it was missing some spokes. And then he noticed one of those spokes were in the hands of one of the flesh golems, being held like a weapon.

 **"** **Looks like I'll have to wipe those freaks out to get that wheel working. Which is fine by me, because it means no outside reinforcements attacking our rear."**

He could've charged in to attack them, but instead he chose to use the balista. The minions loaded it, he took aim and fired. Each one killed one of the flesh golems. Once that small area was cleared, they headed to the next, which was past a deep stream with a bridge over it.

 **"** **Doesn't look like we'll be able to get the balista over that bridge. Leave it."**

They crossed the bridge and entered the next area, which was an empty space with dead grass, an infestation of bees, a bunch of the flesh golems roaming around, and a new spell. To their left was a dead end with a small group of them, to their right was a path with more of them roaming around. They attacked the ones on the left first. They charged in and used their numbers to overwhelm them. As it turned out, those flesh golems were tough enough to take a beating, and strong enough to deal some damage. They were even harder to take on than the bandits or wolves. And somehow they were still pretty juicy. Blood, or rather something like blood that smelled far worse, squirted from every wound inflicted on them.

 _"_ _Gawd that's nasty!"_

 **"** **Wait, you can smell that?"**

 _"_ _Yes lord. Your helmet comes with visual sensors, hearing sensors, and nasal sensors. So we can see, hear, and even smell everything you can."_

 _"_ _Is there any way to turn that last part off?"_

 **"** **You might want to air out the room once I'm done."**

 _"_ _I wanna air out the room now!"_

With that group of flesh golems defeated, he had one of the minions grab the missing spoke and return it to the wheel as a few others retrieved the spell. It was the minion frenzy spell, which would greatly increase the minions' strength and durability and send them into the frenzy of uncontrolled destruction. The rest of them attacked the freaks on the path. Had his forces been smaller and weaker, they would've had a lot of trouble. But seeing as how they were levelled up, and armed and armoured with whatever they managed to pick up on the way over, they were much more efficient in battle, and thus able to take them down. One flesh golem fell after another, and soon the path was cleared and the spokes were returned. They would've kept going, but the stream from earlier blocked their path. Overlord Valgaav used it to clean off the blood and gore from his armour and hammer, then he turned around and headed back.

Once the bridge was fixed, they charged right across. There a couple chest of gold in the yard and they were emptied before they headed inside. The door to the building was locked, so they broke it down and charged inside.

.

The inside of the witch's house looked even worse than her flesh golems. The inside was covered in blood, severed body parts were kept tied up in bundles, discarded body parts were left lying around everywhere, and there were pools of bloody water deep enough to drown minions. And that was just at the front entrance.

There were also several large cages in there. One held a team of his blue minions, another held a couple kids, and one held a woman. The woman and kids were still tripping out on the gingerbread. The Browns busted them all loose and one of them died in the process by getting skewered by a loose bar. But then the Blues revived him as Gnarl explained their powers. The Blues were healers, capable of reviving the recently diseased, and were the only minions who could swim.

The woman and kids were slapped until they broke out of their trances, then they were sent unescorted back to town. And all the girls who were watching with Gnarl decided they'd had all they could take and left to go throw up and find something else to do that wouldn't haunt them for the rest of their lives.

 _"_ _It's just as predicted master. The witch does have the Blues. And that means she must also have the blue hive."_

 **"** **Gnarl, I get that they can swim through water, but can they handle pools of blood?"**

 _"_ _I don't know. I don't think we've ever tried that before."_

 **"** **They need to activate that wheel if we're to get inside, which is in the pool of blood."**

Valgaav sent his Blues in, and as luck would have it, they were able to handle being in that mix of blood and water. As they turned the wheel a grate rose up from the pool of blood that was blocking their way. He then called them back and they continued.

.

Inside, the witch Doris was meeting with a few men who looked to be from neighbouring countries. The men were dressed in expensive clothing and were packing gold, indicating that they were either part of the ruling nobility, or wealthy aristocrats.

"Don't worry," said Doris. "Once again I've easily met the full quota of flesh golems and they're already loaded up, ready to be taken away."

"Good to hear it. Here's the gold we agreed upon."

"But it looks like you're having some trouble."

"Some righteous fool's in the midst of a pathetic attempt to put me down. I caught a glimpse of him. One idiot in armour and a handful of monsters that can't hold a candle to my flesh golems. If they aren't dead already, then they will be within the hour."

"They won't cut into production, will they?"

"No. In fact, production's gone way up. I'm now able to produce ten times what I was earlier. If you can get me more bodies and gold, your orders can be bigger than ever. And making a replacement vision crystal is an easy task. With all things considered, that fool could set me back no further than a batch of burnt cookies."

"Wonderful. And if you really can start giving us ten times the current amount, then we'll take them. We're trying to start a war, and for that we need an army of these things. And we'll need them as soon as possible before we're found out."

"You get me the gold and the bodies, whether they're freshly killed or still alive, and I'll make you your army. Your current shipment's around back."

The men then left the building, taking a different exit than the one the Overlord was at. He went after them, but a group of flesh golems emerged from two large machines and blocked his path.

 _"_ _What's going on?"_

Valgaav analyzed the whole thing.

 **"** **Those machines are what's making the flesh golems. And rather than coming after me, it seems they're just blocking off the path I want to take. And I doubt they'll ever break their shield formation. And as long as those machines keep making more of them, I'll never break through. But it looks like they're steam powered. I bet I can use my Reds to put out the fires and shut them down."**

 _"_ _Brilliant lord!"_

Overlord Valgaav led his forces through the flesh golem factory. Boxes of body parts lined the halls, bodily fluids covered the floors, flesh golems were patrolling the inside and eager to attack them on sight, and there were giant pools of blood, as deep as Valgaav's chest. But they persevered, slaughtered the golems one after another, and cleared the way. Even as several were firing arrows from crossbows attached to their arms.

They made it through the monsters and to the first machine, and the roaring fire that powered it. He sent his Reds in and they absorbed the flames. Not only did the machine shut down, the pipes that were connected to it ruptured and exploded, opening another path.

 _"_ _That's one down sire! One to go."_

Before going further, he went back to investigate a room he passed. Once he broke the door down, he saw that it was a storage room for the witch's treasures. There were bags of gold and boxes of assorted stuff. He had the minions take everything worthwhile back to the castle, then they trashed the rest of it.

With that done he headed down the hall towards the next big machine that churned out horrifically disgusting crimes against nature. He soon saw that the number of flesh golems increased as they were also being produced by smaller versions of the big machines. But their smaller size meant they were being made at a much slower rate, giving Valgaav the time he needed to cut them down and send the Reds in to shut the machines down.

They fought their way through before being stopped by a hall flooded with bloody water. He had to sent the Browns and Reds back and continue on with only the Blues. That didn't last long though, as once they were through, Brown and Red minion gates appeared. The only problem was, they appeared in a pool of bloody water and they drowned upon being summoned. Valgaav had to make the Blues revive them all before they could continue.

After that they had to go through even more flesh golems and deal with more of the smaller machines. It was a tough fight and Valgaav had to use the blood and mana pits that were in the factory. But they pulled through and made it to the second machine. When the Reds put out the fires the pipes exploded and all the remaining flesh golems came running. They realized they could no longer reinforce their numbers and were now making a desperate, last ditch attempt to take down the intruders before they could recover. But in doing so they broke their formation and Valgaav was able to smash his way through.

With all defences of the factory gone, the Overlord replenished his minion hoard and prepared to deal with the witch and find the blue minion hive.

The witch Doris was in her kitchen, which was behind a waterfall, that actually consisted of fresh, clean water. He had to leave his Browns and Reds behind before going in, washing all the blood, bile and gore off in the process. He had the Blues turn off the water, then he had the rest of the minions join them.

.

"Here ya go. Here's your share of this week's takings," said Doris as she handed over a basket of gold, to none other than Overlord Valgaav's sister, Gerda.

"I take it my hive is working out well then?"

"Yes. Making flesh golems could never have been this easy without those minions. And by tossing a bunch of them into those machines, I was able to step up production like you wouldn't believe."

"Right, I have to get this gold to the Golden Hills. Widget needs more parts for his contraptions. This war isn't going to start itself!" Gerda said as she walked away.

Valgaav watched and listened to the whole thing, and they failed to notice him. He would've tried to kill his sister, but that would've given the witch an easy escape. So he waited until she was gone before making his presence known.

"What?! How did you get past my flesh golems?!"

 **"** **I sent them back where they belong. The bottom of my boot! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"**

"Prepare to die!"

 **"** **Likewise."**

She hopped onto her broom and took flight. A magical energy shield and she kept out of their reach while flying around, attacking with fireballs, magic bombs, and spells that immobilized them. The Overlord's spells had no effect on her and she stayed out of reach of everything else. After a minute or two of fending off her attacks, he realized that the Blues and Reds could pick up and carry the bomb-like spells she dropped, then those could be taken to some of her cooking supplies and catapulted into the air at her. She wasn't often in their path, but it only took one hit to bring her down. Then the whole lot of them started wailing on her. She managed to break free and get off the ground despite her injuries, but she didn't change her tactics and after they knocked her down again, they managed to finish her off. The fight ended with Valgaav's hammer turning the witch's head to paste and splattering her brains everywhere.

With victory in hand, they grabbed the blue hive, and carried it to a nearby waypoint gate that just opened up. Then they proceeded to loot the place. As they were doing that, they uncovered a teenage girl, who was so scared that she fainted when the Overlord got close.

 _"_ _Who's that girl?"_

 **"** **Possibly the witch's granddaughter, probably spoils of war, but most likely a prisoner until further notice,"** Valgaav said as he sent her to the castle before heading there himself.


	6. 5: Sidequests & Orc invasion

Overlord: Darker Legends.

Chapter 5: Sidequests & Orc invasion.

.

.

Both Melancholy Moors and the witch's home were now a part of the Overlord's territory. But he didn't want to stick around for another minute in a place where he could catch every disease on the planet. He wasn't a germaphobe, he just wasn't such a fool to think that a force that claimed more lives every year than all the wars, murders and animal attacks in the world put together should just be ignored. So now he was in a bath, trying to scrub off everything he got on him while dealing with the witch and her army of flesh golems. And several of the servants were cleaning his weapons, armour and clothing.

He ordered the witch's place be looted, then torn down, then sanitized with fire. Then he ordered all of Melancholy Moors be sanitized with fire as well. And given the sheer amount of blood, bile, gore and other disgusting stuff that was in those parts and the high risk of disease that came with them, the townsfolk were almost too eager to get started on that.

While he was in the tub for the third time that day, getting washed by his sexy women, he called Gnarl in.

 **"** **Gnarl. Is there any way to check if I or the minions caught anything while we were in there?"**

"Oh, you needn't worry about that, sire. Beings who have mana like yourself, the minions, and the witch, all have an extremely strong resistance to diseases and whatnot. The only way you could have caught anything is if you ingested a concentrated dose of the stuff."

 **"** **Well, I didn't ingest any of it, but the Blues were swimming in the stuff."**

"If they did catch anything, the effects would be visible in minutes and they'd be dead in about an hour. So I think it's safe to say you're in the clear."

 **"** **Good to know. Thank you Gnarl."**

"Oh wait, that reminds me. That also means that using diseases as a weapon of war won't work well against magical beings. Remember that."

 **"** **Thanks again Gnarl."**

.

Due to the incident with the witch, Overlord Valgaav hadn't had time to break in his new slave and the former wolf queen, Red Riding Hood. And now he also had the witch's granddaughter Chrome to break in as well. He had them washed and brought to him.

Red was furious. She was trapped in a human body, stripped naked, and taken as a trophy slave, all by the man who slaughtered everyone she ever knew, then she was locked in a cage, then she was given a bath, and now she was being brought to him. She was so mad that she was hoping he'd skull rape her. Then she'd take his whole length down her throat, get his balls into her mouth, then bite it all off! She didn't care what death she'd face afterwards, just as long as she at least destroyed what he treasured the most.

Chrome on the other hand, was just terrified. Her grandmother had forced her to help create an army of flesh golems, out of the townsfolk, including the children. She had no choice, yet she knew she deserved no mercy. She didn't know what was coming next, but she was sure she wouldn't be able to handle it.

Once they were bathed, they were forced to get on their hand and knees and crawl naked to Valgaav's quarters, with a pair of minions riding them like horses. Gripping their hair like reins to steer them, and slapping their bare asses to get them moving. When they got there, they saw that it his quarters were well made, fully furnished, and finely decorated. They had no idea that it was recently under construction, but they did take notice of how new things looked. Like the red drapes, fur rugs, statues, or that tiny little girl with giant tits who was currently dancing naked in an overly sexy fashion for the amusement of the Overlord, who was sitting on a couch, clad only in a robe and a hood that hid his face. She shook her body, made her breasts bounce continuously, and only paused to strike leg spreading poses that were accompanied with her pussy lips being spread by her fingers in an effort to entice him into mounting her. Then Red realized that the fur rugs were made from wolves, and one of them was hers. At this point she was praying for a chance to bite his dick off.

Red and Chrome were shocked, appalled, and outraged. They couldn't believe this bastard. And Chrome couldn't believe the tits on that little girl. Chrome was still a teenager, and her form fit that. Her hair was purple, and went past her shoulders, her body was skinny, her boobs were a mere B-cup, and she had been struggling for years to make them bigger. But that slutty little girl had boobs so big that her arms could barely reach past them.

 **"** **Ah, my new slaves have arrived. Get over here!"**

The minions on their backs got off them and kicked their bare asses, driving them to craw over to him. Once there he grabbed them by their hair and pulled them to their feet. Red tried punching him, but her hand almost broke on his chest. Then he threw her into the wall and she hit it hard. Her head and shoulder were bleeding, she had a concussion, and her shoulder may have been dislocated. Chrome began apologizing and begging not to be hurt.

 **"** **You've been terrorizing the townsfolk, murdering children, and you've tried to kill me. You will be punished!"**

He could've just warped their minds and turned them into obedient slaves, but he wanted to punish them for their actions first. He tied their hands together and strung them up from the ceiling, as some girls came in and attached their feet to the floor. Once they couldn't move, let alone lash out, a tray of torture devices were brought in. He chose to start with the whip.

For hours upon hours he brutally tortured them. He brought them to the brink of death, then he revived them with potions, only to resume torturing them again. It wasn't long before Chrome started begging for the sweet release of death. Red held out a lot longer, hoping to do something to in some way avenge her wolves, but she too gave up and began begging to just be killed. But Overlord Valgaav refused, as he wasn't done with them yet.

After a day of torture, he decided that Chrome had enough, as her mind was now as broken as her body. Then he healed her and undid her restraints. She fell to the floor, he picked her up, and as carried her off he had his other girls work on Red.

Valgaav was hard as a rock and horny as hell. During the entire time he spent torturing those two nude whores, his only sexual relief came in the form of a few blow jobs from his harem girls, and that wasn't nearly enough to quench his lust. He threw Chrome on the bed, pulled her ass to him and threw off his robe. Not wasting any time on foreplay, he lined his dick up to her entrance and shoved it right in. She cried out and he paused. Not to let her adjust to his size, (although that was a side effect of it,) but to register that this was her first time. The hymen he broke through was proof of that. He wasn't expecting that. He shook it off and began thrusting. He kept a solid grip on her hips and she moaned loudly. She knew she was being raped, but the pain she felt was nothing after what she went through, yet the pleasure was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She'd been crying since even before the torture started, and she was still crying, but now she thought her tears had become tears of joy, as the feeling of his giant member stretching her out and ramming into her repeatedly felt better than anything she had ever experienced.

 _'_ _For crying out loud,'_ thought Valgaav. _'_ _It's supposed to be rape. A form of punishment. But she's treating it like a reward.'_

After an hour or more of fucking her from behind, he flooded her insides with his seed. She collapsed on his bed, but then he pulled her off, grabbed her by the hair, and began skull fucking her. After another half an hour, he shot his load down her throat and she swallowed it all. Then she licked his cock clean. He would have continued, but it was easy to tell that she was enjoying it far more than he was. So instead he cast his Dark Manipulation spell on her and rewrote her mind to become his loyal dedicated slave. And with her magic, he knew she'd be a useful addition.

He turned his attention back on Red. He gave her healing potions and undid her restraints. Then he put a ring gag on her that pried her mouth open wide enough to get his dick inside. Which was the next thing he did. He began skull fucking her and revelled in her despair as she realized that with her jaw pried open, she couldn't bite down at all, let alone hard enough to take it off, and her last hopes of avenging her pack were crushed. There was nothing she could do now but descend into sadness and despair, and let him do what he wanted with her.

After a while he shot his load into her mouth. She swallowed what she could, but with her jaw stuck open she couldn't help but drool a bunch out. Then he threw her onto a nearby wolf skin rug, and raped her from behind. He planned this in advance. He wanted to violate her on the skins of her deceased kin in an act of sadistic cruelty to break her heart and will, and destroy her mind. And it was working. She saw her entire pack, including her own children, slaughtered right in front of her, then she too was killed. But instead of being satisfied with his victory and letting her die, the man responsible tore her from her true body, trapped her in human form, and claimed her as a trophy slave. Then he subjected her to tortures more painful than anything she'd ever imagined, and now he was forcefully mating with her on top of the skin of her now-dead son. She had held out for a long time by clinging to her anger and need for revenge, but she wasn't able to hold out forever, and her anger gradually turned to despair, and then desire. And if that wasn't enough, he had her moaning in ecstasy with every thrust. She knew he was the alpha male, and he was claiming her as his bitch. No matter how much she hated it, her body instinctively loved it more than anything and craved more.

He raped her repeatedly, and in multiple positions on the wolf skin rugs. Then he took her down to the trophy room where he again fucked her repeatedly. This time in front of the stuffed wolves and wolf queen. Her sanity was completely destroyed long before he finished. Then he cast his spell. He warped her mind to turn her into a loyal and sane member of his harem, then he altered her body to make her more wolf-like. He turned her hair grey, gave her wolf ears, fangs, a tail, fur on her forearms and lower legs, and claws on her fingers and toes. The rest of her stayed the same, as he liked her sexy body.

Once he was done he paused to take a look at the trophy room. It was now sporting a trio of flesh golems, each as different from the others as as possible, and the witch Doris. The ruby he got for wiping out the wolves was the Goron Ruby, and it was now placed next to the Koriki Emerald. As for the loot he got from the witch's house, there were two more Oni masks, several more Hero of Time masks, a couple more talismans and a dragon statue where they could be placed. But the biggest haul was something new called Shen Gon Wu, magical objects that came in a vast assortment of forms and powers. There was the Shroud of Shadows, the Sword of the Storm, the Eye of Dashi, the Orb of Tornami, the Fist of Tebigong, the Mantis flip Coin, the Longi Kite, the Monkey Staff, the Lunar Locket, the Golden Tiger Claws, and the Fancy Feet. Of course he had no idea how to turn any of them on, so the only purpose they could serve for now was to fill out the room.

Once he was done he exited the room. With the potential war with his sister looming, he had to get ready. And now that his funds had increased, he could out it to good use. Like giving the castle proper defences, such as making the walls bigger, adding towers, putting in weapons, and putting guardhouses on the paths leading there.

He headed to the throne room and from there ordered several of the additions to be started. Then he headed out. It was time to check in on the townsfolk.

.

Rather than just teleporting there, he decided to walk and see how much the area had improved since he took over. He was not disappointed. The paths had been fully restored and cleared of debris, the farmlands close to the castle were growing crops again, people were building houses so they could move in and tend to the farms, all the bridges had been rebuilt, and everything was looking much better. Internally he was gloating as he saw proof that he was infinitely better at ruling than everyone else in his family put together.

He took a detour to the gorge he came across before, but couldn't get across due to the collapsed bridge. This time the bridge was fixed and he made it across. After a couple turns he found a clearing that housed a small, heavily armoured building with a safe-like door. It took him a minute to realize what it was.

 **"** **This must be the Black Baron's secret treasure stash. There was no records or even rumours about it, but I always knew he must have had a stash of emergency funds somewhere, in case something happened to his wealth at the castle."**

 _"_ _And you really think this is it?"_

 **"** **Given how secure it is, there's not much else it could be. If it was an emergency bunker or a weapons stash, it would use a lock that needs a key. Combination locks are usually reserved for more valuable things, so the things inside can't be stolen by a lucky pickpocket, or somebody who knows how to pick a lock."**

 _"_ _That's true, and I think you're right."_

He smiled when he checked the door and found it locked. Because that meant the chances of someone having looted it were now very slim. The door had several combination locks, and he had no way to tell what the combinations were. It could take some time to get it open, but the wealth inside could make his life a lot easier.

 **"** **Any ideas on how to get it open?"**

None of them had anything more than a few guesses. Like maybe the Black Baron wrote it down somewhere, or maybe it could be figured out via logical deduction. But chances were, the Black Baron didn't play like that. The man was a lot like Valgaav, so chances were the combinations were hidden amongst his things. Like sets of books, artworks, or trophies that had numbers on them and were kept out of numerical order. Something not that hard for him to find, yet inconspicuous and easy to miss or dismiss as a dead end because they could easily be shifted around. Of course thanks to his worthless family, all that stuff was thrown out or sold years ago. And even if he found it all again, it wouldn't help as it would all be out of order and he'd have no way of figuring out their old order. Which meant they'd have to crack it open through other means.

Rather that standing around there all day, he kept moving. A Waypoint Gate had opened just past it, but he didn't take it. He went to the storehouse and secret retreat that the halflings used as their main base for their invasion. It was now cleaned, repaired, and held crates of assorted goods and chests full of gold. Satisfied with that, he teleported to Meadowsweet.

.

"Greetings lord. We have good news. The witch's house has been completely looted, the goods are waiting for you, and her house and lands have been set on fire," a man said as soon as Valgaav stepped out of the Waypoint Gate.

 **"** **Glad to hear it. How are the farms coming along?"**

"Sadly, we still haven't been able to get rid of the giant bug."

 **"** **Alright, I'll handle it."**

He left to pick up the loot they acquired for him. There was a large bag of gold, boxes of assorted things, most of which looked like common junk, and a new spell. It was the chain lightning spell, which was great for dealing with hoards of enemies. He also spotted a rolled up piece of paper in there, and when he looked at it he saw that it was blueprints for a new weapon. A mechanical crossbow that could fire arrows far faster than any trained archer with any form of bow and arrow. He smiled and sent it all to the castle.

Then he and his minions went out to hunt down the giant bug that had been terrorizing the farmers. He had let it go unchecked for too long. When they got there, he saw that the reports weren't as exaggerated as he thought they were. It was a giant weevile, the size of a cow, and it was feeding on several animal and human carcasses. It was a monster. And it would make a fine addition to his trophy room.

It was currently feeding, and thus too distracted to notice the minions sneaking up on it. They caught it off guard and began wailing on it. It turned around while trying to shake them off, and it fought back by grabbing at them with its legs and trying to force them into its deadly mouth. It got one, bit into his waist, shook him like a dog with a stuffed animal, and then his top half was sent flying in one direction, his bottom half was sent in the other direction, and his intestines were sent everywhere in between. Then it got another one and bit his head off. The Overlord retaliated by smashing its nearest left leg off and bashing it in the face hard enough to knock out a few of its teeth and cave in part of its face. It attacked the Overlord and tried to take his head off, but he blocked with his hammer and tried to force it back. While he was struggling to get it off, the minions were still wailing on it, dealing heavy damage. Once it weakened enough, he pushed it off, spun around and hit it in the face so hard that he obliterated it into a gooey mess that was splattered onto the ground and one of the minions. With its head gone, the body began flailing wildly. They didn't let up and kept at it until it was completely dead.

After washing the bug juices off, he returned triumphantly to the town. When they saw that he had killed the giant bug, they gave him a huge bag of gold that he sent to the castle and they began moving back into the farmlands. The people wasted no more time getting the farms back up and running. The buildings were being rebuilt, the fields were being plowed, and the animals were being herded.

.

With that done he headed off to the spot in Wolf Woods where Juvia and Emily claimed to have found a gold mine. After doing some digging, they did manage to find some gold. But it wasn't nearly as much as he'd hoped. After having his minions spend a few more hours digging, he got a little more, but then gave up, concluding that the amount of gold hidden underground wasn't nearly enough to justify the effort required to dig it out. With all things considered, he wasn't sure whether or not to be upset at the girls. As they claimed, there was gold there, but it wasn't nearly as much as they led him to believe. On the other hand, it was clear they hadn't started mining it yet, so they'd have no way of knowing how much gold was really in there.

Juvia and Emily couldn't believe it when they found out that their retirement plan was worth so little. They thought it would be more than enough for them to get rich. But it only amounted to one regular bag of gold. They ended up beating their heads against the wall.

.

When Overlord Valgaav returned to the castle, Rollick called him over.

"I have news lord. The blueprints for the pumpkin cannon yielded something that worked poorly, but I was able to make some changes and design a new model that has far greater power, range, and even accuracy."

 **"** **Wonderful. I hope to use them to defend the castle."**

Looking at the wall, he saw the old and new blueprints. Then he paused.

 **"** **Wait."**

He then rushed off and returned a minute later, along with Gnarl and Chrome. In his hand was the blueprints that was recovered from the witch's house. He opened it and placed it next to other blueprints.

"What's going on?"

 **"** **Look. The artwork on these are the same. Whoever designed the contraption of doom and the pumpkin cannon, also designed this thing. Chrome, where'd you get this?"**

"Grandma came home with it one day. She tried making it, but it didn't work. Those designs were a failure and the weapon didn't even interest her much, so we ignored them and focused on the flesh golems."

"Do you know something lord?"

 **"** **If both were made by the same guy, this one was a failure and that one was easily improved on, then these blueprints are for failed prototypes that they threw away. And as ineffective as it was, the contraption of doom was still far beyond anything we have now. Somebody out there, who happens to be a mechanical genius, is building advanced weapons. And with all things considered, I seriously doubt that's a good thing. We need to find out who's making this stuff before we get attacked by them. Any ideas who it could be?"**

"Dwarves maybe?"

 **"** **Dwarves are good with machines, but they're not that good."**

"Mad scientist?"

"Mad scientist dwarf?"

 **"** **Those are possible, but in any case, we'll have to look into it as soon as possible."**

.

Soon a visitor came to the castle. When Valgaav went out to see who it was, he saw a tiny visitor, wearing an old blanket as a cloak, and riding a hunter lizard. Hunter lizards looked like dinosaurs, with raptor-like bodies, big heads with longs jaws filled with sharp teeth, short three fingered arms, and while their skin came in a variety of colours and patterns, this one had white skin with a yellow underbelly, and black stripes on its back. Valgaav had heard that certain goblins had figured out how to tame them and use them like horses, but because they weren't built to carry anything bigger much than a goblin, it was rare for anyone else to use them for anything.

"Hello! Are you the new Overlord?"

 **"** **Yes I am. Want do you want little girl?"**

She got annoyed at that. Then she dismounted her lizard and pulled off her cloak.

"I am not a child! What little girl has tits like these?!"

With her cloak off, he got a good look at her. She was a goblin, but either a rare beauty of a goblin, or a goblin/human hybrid. She had green skin, short blue hair, long pointy ears, a cute face, dark eyes, black lipstick, breasts that were almost as big as her head, a thin body, skinny arms, relatively long legs, and a fine ass. Judging by how skinny she was, she seemed to be malnourished, but that didn't take away from her attractiveness. But what really drew his attention was her lack of clothes. She wore sandals, a necklace made of teeth with a green jewel in the centre, a belt with a larger green jewel and a curved sword attached, and nothing else. Her sexy body, large breasts, and hairless pussy were all on full display, and it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. In fact, she seemed to take pride in showing it off.

He walked up to her and something became clear. Next to him, she was very little. Her head couldn't even reach his waist, and if she wanted to give him a blowjob while standing, she'd need something to stand on. Of course given that she was a goblin and he was a large man, that was to be expected, but she couldn't help feeling tiny and disappointed. He then patted her on the head.

 **"** **Again, what do you want?"**

His tone had become more serious, making it clear that she should answer without any more complaints or distractions.

"My name's Gabby, and I wish to join you. I'm starving and I can't survive on my own any longer. And to prove my worth, I'll warn you of an upcoming attack."

 **"** **I'm listening."**

"There's an army of orcs heading this way, looking to take over your lands and castle. If you're willing to let me stay, I'll go into details."

 **"** **Deal. Now come."**

He picked her up and carried her inside, where she told him and the rest everything she knew. There was an army of at least 500 orcs heading there. All were fully armed, they had siege towers, a catapult, some balistas, and backing them up was a giant cyclops, and even a dragon they had captured. And that's what she saw without any real investigating. It could be a lot bigger. A force that could easily wipe them out if caught off guard. Hell, even though they were warned in advance, the orcs could still wipe them out.

 **"** **Your information will serve me well."**

"Sorry, but I have to ask, why did you come here and why are you naked?"

She sighed.

"Goblins where I'm from don't treat their women as well as you humans. We're forced to stay in the village until we're of breeding age, enduring all forms of abuse and constant sexual assaults, and then we get claimed and are forced to spend the rest of our lives as sex slaves and punching bags. Our only chance for escape is an extremely short break between when when we reach breeding age and when we can be claimed, where they let us leave the village. But that's almost never enough, because the opening's too short and they keep sabotaging us. Usually they steal our clothes and the supplies we packed, or give us fake maps of outside the village so we get lost before we can escape goblin territory, or setting traps for us to get caught in, sometimes they slip us sleeping pills so we miss it completely, I once saw them cause an accident at the gates and shut it off for the entire day, preventing one of my friends from getting out, and another of my friends was kidnapped a few days in advance and kept in bondage until after she missed her chance at freedom, and the guy who did it then laid claim to her. They tried a bunch of things to get me. Sleeping pills, a fake map, they stole my clothes and supplies, tied the dress I was wearing to a post so I'd have to either tear it off or miss my opening, and set a whole lot of traps. I had a lot of close calls, but I still managed to pull through and escape. I rode my hunter lizard out and we didn't stop to rest until two days after escaping their territory. And ever since we've been struggling to survive. The only clothing I've found was a dirty, worn out blanket that had been thrown away that I turned into a cloak, and food has been so scarce that we've nearly starved to death.

And to be honest, I don't even mind becoming a sex slave that much. It's the abuse I can't handle. For the goblins, a girl who offers herself up is no different from one taken by force. No matter what, they'll torture their girls until they break to teach them their place, and then they'll keep on torturing them so they never forget it. But for humans and most other races, the men usually only punish their women when they deserve it. So if you want, I'll willingly become your sex slave. It can't be as bad as the rest of my life."

They were surprised to hear all that.

"Question, are you only half goblin?"

"I don't know. My father had an entire harem and I don't know which one was my mother. There were two goblins, a human and a dwarf in there. None of them liked me enough to claim the title of my mother, and I never cared about them enough to pry. I just accepted that wild beasts were more loving and affectionate than they'd ever be."

 **"** **In any case, let me welcome you."**

He then cast his dark manipulation spell on her, twisting her mind to make her loyal, and changing her tiny body so it could survive his cock and make her look even more attractive to fit in with the rest of his harem.

 **"** **Now tell me. Was any of that a lie?"**

"The only parts that weren't completely truthful was the amount of food and clothing I was able to find. I did find more clothes after a while, but by then I'd already taken a liking to being in the nude all the time, so I didn't bother with anything more than my cloak. And nearly starving to death was an exaggeration, but we have been going hungry far too much."

 **"** **So the incoming army and all the rest was completely true?"**

"Every word my lord."

 **"** **Then we have a war to prepare for."**

.

After that they began the preparations for battle. They readied their defences, recruited men from town to be soldiers, had them go through some basic training. It was here that some of the girls were able to shine. Jenny was a former bandit who knew how to fight, so she trained the men to fight. It wasn't enough to turn them into proficient soldiers, as that could take years, but at least it should have been enough to make them adequate in battle, and vastly better than they were before. The men fighting for him were mainly complete amateurs, so she had them equipped largely with shields, maces, axes, crossbows, and spears. Weapons that required less training to be effective.

Gabby's skills at riding her hunter lizard translated well into teaching horseback riding, and she was able to train some of the recruits into mounted cavalrymen. It was the smaller, weaker men who were assigned this position, as they would work far better on horses than on foot, and their lighter bodies would be easier on the horses. But even with Gabby's teachings, trying to get good at mounted warfare this close to a battle was risky at best.

They also tried to get their new weapons made and tested, and thanks to Chrome, things mostly went smoothly. Her experience at making complicated flesh golems meant that even the most advanced and complex weapons were easy to figure out and improve upon. By sticking torches in front of the new pumpkin cannons and loading them with jugs that have been filled with and soaked in oil, they turned them into dangerous weapons that delivered fire from a distance. Valgaav renamed these weapons the fire cannons. The new arrow launchers proved to be a serious pain in the ass, as there seemed to be no end to the troubles that came with them. It was one malfunction after another, and it took a while to work out the bugs. And even when they got it working, it didn't perform as well as they'd hoped. The power and range it had looked on par with steel crossbows, but the firing rate was a mere fraction of what they thought it would be, as the cranks could only be turned so fast without misfiring. They all thought it would be able to launch arrows at an insanely fast rate, but the rate wasn't that much faster than that of a skilled archer using a standard bow. The arrow launchers would still be useful weapons, but not the revolutionary game changers they were hoping for.

They also made ballistas, weapons and armour for the men and minions, and some battle plans that were effective, yet easy enough for everyone to understand. Plans that were to counter the plans and formations of the invading orc army. Plans to deal with the dragon and cyclops. Plans to deal with their heavy weapons and siege towers. And even evacuation plans in case they should lose.

Valgaav would have stopped to take a break and break in Gabby with a hard fucking, but time was short, he was needed to make sure things progressed as fast as possible, and every moment counted. Instead he settled for a triple blowjob from Leia, Luna and Sara while he was on a break between giving orders. That let him relieve his sexual stress and let him better make all the necessary decisions.

.

The orc army neared the castle before the final preparations were complete. Overlord Valgaav yelled **"** **That'll have to do, we don't have time for anything else. Everyone! Battle stations now!"** and everybody rushed to their posts.

Rather than staying on a road, the orcs plowed their own path. They tore down everything in their way, gave their army the room it needed, and were able to bypass most of the gatehouses that protected the castle. But the downside of that tactic was that they'd be boxed in and suffering attacks from 3 sides. First from the castle itself on the North side, second from the nearest gatehouse on the South side, and third from the East an elevated island on the lake, which held both catapults, as well as a couple balistas and arrow launchers, making it a potential killing field. But the dragon and the giant cyclops were out in front, so they could very well tear the defences apart and overcome the strategic disadvantage before any real damage was done to them.

The dragon flew ahead, breathing fire, and the soldiers and minions retaliated as they had been instructed by the Overlord.

 _Flashback._

 _ **"**_ _ **Remember, when dealing with the dragon, stick to long ranged combat using the balistas. The hide on that monster is going to be far too tough for even the strongest bows to have any effect, and it'll be able to move so fast that hitting it with the catapults will be almost impossible, so don't bother using them on the dragon and instead use them on the orc hoard. A good tactic would be to add one of these thick rope to the bolt, so when it hits you can disable its movements and make it easier to hit. Remember, it'll have fangs, claws and flames, and can kill you with ease, so try hard to avoid getting close. If getting close becomes your best chance of survival, don't bother using swords or anything like that. Instead use pikes. A row of men armed with pikes should be able to deliver a few killing blows to a dragon, but that's risky as even if he's out of flames he should still be more than lethal enough to tear right through you. So just try to stick to using the balistas at a distance."**_

 _And then there was his advice for the giant cyclops._

 _ **"**_ _ **This guy's supposed to be a giant, but we don't know for sure what else he'll bring to the table. Getting armour for somebody that big should be really hard, but it would be foolish to have him go without it. So it makes sense for them to rip apart a few wooden houses and use those to make him a suit of armour. Giving him a thick layer of fur is also an option. Because of that it seems likely that he will be equipped with armour made from wood or fur, and maybe a metal helmet. That should render most of the arrows useless, but it'll make him more vulnerable to fire. That makes him a prime target for the fire cannons. If they're smart they'll also give him a shield, a large rectangular shield would easily work best for him, and as for the weapons he might use, a sword or an axe are unlikely, because he'll have no need for their benefits, and a scythe would only work in an**_ __ _ **open flat terrain, which we are not in. A club or a mace would be ideal for him, both for squashing us and breaking down the gates. If he's smart enough to keep his distance then he'll probably throw large boulders, or use a sling or a slingshot, or even set a few trees on fire and toss those at us. A force like that is not one to be taken lightly, but he does have his weaknesses. He's a cyclops, so he'll only have one eye, get an arrow into it and he'll be blinded. And he's supposed to be gigantic, so he'll have a hard time defending his legs. If you damage them enough, he'll lose all his mobility. So my advice on dealing with him is to use mainly the fire cannons and balistas, and don't let up until he's down and out. Do that and you might just take him out before he does any real**_ __ _ **damage."**_

 _Most of that was stuff that all of them combined never would have thought of, but, they all thought all of it was brilliant and made sense._

 _Flashback ends._

Even with all those battle plans, it didn't look like they stood a chance. Their forces numbered at a little over 150, and had 2 catapults, 10 balistas, 12 gattling arrow launchers, 15 fire cannons, and fortified defences. But the orcs numbered at at least 900, had 4 siege towers, 1 catapult, several balistas, 2 battering rams, a giant cyclops and even a dragon. And they may have had reinforcements that were out of sight.

The dragon was huge, dark green, had four legs, a long tail and big wings. It had chains on it and a pair of orcs on its back. It attacked the castle by flying by and breathing fire, burning the people on it and destroying its defensive weapons. As several of the people on the wall screamed from being burned alive, the rest fired the baslistas to bring it down. Only two of the bolts hit and they didn't do enough damage. But then the Overlord fired. His bolt hit its mark and sank deep into the dragon's side. And because he had a thick rope attached, the dragon was now struggling to get away. The Overlord ordered them to hold it down and put more bolts into it, but the dragon was now in a panic, and making that a lot harder to pull off. In its fury the dragon ripped off part of the wall, broke free, sending four minions falling to their deaths in the process.

As the dragon was circling around to retaliate, it was struck in the side by a boulder, which caused it to crash into the side of the castle, then fall into the moat. It didn't get up after that.

 **"** **The dragon's down!"** the Overlord yelled. **"** **That was easily the greatest shot with a catapult I've ever heard of."**

"That had to be a total fluke."

 **"** **Doesn't matter either way. Get those fires out and resume the attack! Take them out!"**

The cyclops was over 20 feet tall, which wasn't as big as they first thought, but still big enough to tear through their defences if they didn't take it down quick, was bloated with fat, and looked hideous. It wore a fur loincloth, carried a giant, crudely made wooden shield, a club made from a tree trunk, and had a long chain wrapped around his waist. Overall it was not properly equipped for battle, but it wasn't foolishly under equipped either. He charged in with its shield raised and the orc army was right behind him.

The orcs turned out to be a mixture of the pig-like orcs and green skinned uruk-hai orcs. Both were notorious for being big, powerful and overwhelming, but rarely were they skilled in combat and they greatly valued power over speed. The only difference between them on the battlefield was that the pig orcs were slower, fatter, stronger, and more easily tired, but not by much.

They focused their heavy weapons on the cyclops, but nothing could get through his shield. Getting around the shield however, was a different matter. The cyclops was surrounded on three sides by enemies, and that shield could only protect him from attacks coming from one angle at a time. When the Overlord's forces attacked he was instantly overwhelmed as he was pelted with arrows, balista bolts, and flaming pots of oil that broke open on impact. He was dealt serious damage and a lot of pain, but he held strong and fought through the pain. He threw some boulders at the top of the gatehouse where the weapons were stationed, scaring the men there and breaking a couple of the weapons. Then he smashed the metal door of the gatehouse with his club and ripped it off, letting the orcs rush up the stairs to attack the men stationed there.

With the fall of the gatehouse, the invaders had only to worry about attacks from two sides, and that made the battlefield far less of a killing field. It also made the cyclops's shield a lot more useful.

Seeing that the catapults were out of even his reach, the cyclops turned around and attacked the castle, keeping its shield raised as it used its club to beat on the door until it broke. Overlord Valgaav rushed to the other side of the wall to get a clear shot at him, and as he did, the cyclops took off his chain, attached it to the door, and began pulling on it to rip it off. As it began to give, the cyclops was hit by a well-placed rock from a catapult, busting up his right arm and shoulder, and forcing him to drop the chain and stagger back while howling in pain. That gave the Overlord the opening he needed to put a ballista bolt through its neck. The cyclops bled out, drowned in its own blood, and fell dead.

The two biggest threats of the orc army were now defeated, but the damage had already been done. The orcs unleashed a hail of arrows and charged in, a bunch aiming to take out the soldiers and weapons to the East, the rest attacking the castle. They brought their siege weapons forth and used them on the castle. Arrows, balista bolts and boulders rained down on the castle, causing serious destruction and slaughtering the defenders. They grabbed the chain the cyclops had attached to the gate and began to pull the gate down, trying to rip it right off. And with the damage the cyclops already did to it, it wasn't going to last much longer.

But Overlord Valgaav and his forces were not faltering. They rained down arrows, ballista bolts, boulders, and flaming pots of oil, and the orcs were dropping like flies. The grounds turned slippery with blood as the orcs got skewered, crushed, and burned alive.

Overlord Valgaav really had to hand it to the men working the catapults. One kept firing rocks at the hoard, taking down several orcs each time. But the other, who was also the one who hit the dragon and the cyclops, was mainly aiming at their siege weapons and other critical, yet hard to hit targets, and he never missed once. They were able to devastate the invading orc army and give the Overlord and his forces a fighting chance.

 **"** **That guy's accuracy is insane. Boulders thrown by catapults are by no means an accurate weapon, but he hasn't missed once. And he's only gone for the hardest possible targets."**

"Yeah, it's insane."

 **"** **He's more than earned a big reward for all this. Now let's just hope we survive long enough to give it to him."**

.

At the catapults...

"What are you doing? The Overlord ordered us to focus on the hoard!"

"That's what I've been trying to do!"

"What?"

"My accuracy is really weird. I rarely hit what I'm aiming for, yet I never miss either."

"That is weird."

"Ah hell, as long as you're not missing, I'm not complaining. So keep going!"

.

Then disaster struck. One by one, all their weapons began running out of ammo, and at the same time, the gate finally gave way and fell open, letting the orcs charge into the courtyard.

The Overlord's recruited soldiers had been waiting in the courtyard, ready to battle the incoming orcs, and Jenny was leading them. They were in a U formation and were able to halt the incoming orcs. Shields bashed against shields as the orcs tried to break through and the soldiers struggled to hold them back. Swords and spears poked through and stabbed at vulnerable flesh on all sides, but they all held strong.

The Overlord called his minion hoard, sent them in to attack, and rushed in to join them. Once he got in close enough he used his chain lightning spell. It was a bolt of lightning that hit one enemy target, then jumped to another and another until it ran out of power or enemies to hit. It was perfect for attacking the orcs, who were many and tightly packed, so he used it again and again to devastate their numbers. His spell, plus the attacking minions were just what the soldiers needed to turn the tide on the orcs.

As the Overlord and his forces stopped the orcs cold in the courtyard, another group came charging onto the battlefield through the gatehouse. It was the mounted cavalry, lead by Gabby. They ran by, unleashing a hail of arrows, and then kept going. Then they turned around and did it again. They attacked with arrows and spears and got a few orcs with every pass.

A large orc broke through and attacked the Overlord. He knocked him off his feet and they crashed into some barrels with enough force to shatter them. The orc stood head and shoulders above the rest, wore heavy armour, had a huge mace, and wore a red cape. There was little doubt about him being their leader, as like many races, orcs tended to follow whoever was the strongest. And it stood to reason their leader would have the best equipment.

Valgaav got back on his feet and attacked the lead orc, but his axe did little against his armour. The orc swatted him away, but he landed on his feet. He cast the slow spell to stop him, then he had his minions attack. The damage the minions did was quite limited against that armour, but during that attack it was discovered that the orc's cape hid ropes that were holding the armour together, and once cut it just fell apart. After that it was a lot easier to hurt and then kill the orc. The Overlord landed the final blow and chopped off his head. Blood squirted up like a fountain before he fell dead.

With the last of their leaders slain, their numbers dropping much faster than that of their enemies and no ideas on how to turn the tide and win, the remaining orcs decided to retreat before they were completely wiped out.

With the orcs in retreat, the Overlord's surviving forces cheered in victory. But the Overlord realized something they didn't. They couldn't possibly handle a second attack. If those orcs escaped and came back with reinforcements, they'd get crushed with ease and Castle Gromgard would fall in minutes. He wasn't about to risk that.

 **"** **After them men! We can't risk them trying this again!"**

"Are you crazy? Just look at us!" said Jenny.

Not counting the girls or minions, there were only 22 men left. And of those, the only ones still in fighting shape were the 3 on horses. The rest were exhausted, bleeding out, and were clearly in no shape to pursue the fleeing orcs, who still had them outnumbered by almost 3 to 1.

 **"** **Shit! Alright. Wenches! Get out here and help these men! Clean their wounds, address their injuries, and make sure no-one else dies! I'll go after the orcs using the minions."**

"Master, wait! We made something for you!"

He turned to see Leia, Luna, and a few other members of his harem emerge with two chariots. A well-made one for himself, and a larger one for his minion hoard. He smiled.

"You'll be able to overtake them a lot easier with these. We even put some oil pots and a torch on them."

 **"** **Thank you."**

He then attached some horses to them and rode off. He was in one, the minions were in the other, and he was determined to end those orcs.


	7. 6: Clean up & Aftermath

Overlord: Darker Legends.

Chapter 6: Clean up & Aftermath.

.

.

The Overlord and his forces had successfully defeated an invading army of orcs and saved the castle and lands of Gromgard. The surviving orcs were now in full retreat, but the Overlord's men were in no shape to pursue, and if the orcs came back, the castle would fall with ease. So Overlord Valgaav was pursuing them himself, with only a bunch of minions backing him up.

They were on chariots and it was a bumpy ride. They caught up to the orcs in seconds and threw flaming pots of oil as they passed them, burning several of them alive as they screamed in pain. He was about to turn around and another pass from the other direction, but then he spotted something up ahead. It turned out to be their base camp, a clearing filled with tents, where they kept everything they didn't bring into battle. There were orc women and all kinds of slaves kept in cages, weapon stashes, and things left lying around, but only a few orcs to guard it all.

With little time before the retreating orcs made it back, Valgaav sent his minions in to attack the guards while he went for the cages. One swing of his axe was he needed to destroy each of the locks and free the slaves. The slaves rushed out and went straight for the weapon stashes, then they either freed more slaves or attacked the orc guards. The orc base camp fell into the Overlord's hands, moments before the retreating horde made it back.

 **"** **Listen up!"** the Overlord yelled to the former prisoners. **"** **You may have gotten out of those cages, but if you want your freedom, you'll have to work for it. The last few members of the orc horde are coming back here, with their tails between their legs, injured, weak, and so exhausted they can barely stand. If you don't want to be slaves, then take your revenge and slaughter them all now, when they can't defend themselves!"**

The orcs made it back just after he said that, and sure enough, they were in no condition to to defend themselves. They were all ready to collapse and would struggle against a child in their current condition. So the slaves, still weak but now armed with the orcs' weapons, charged in and attacked. Neither side was in any shape for a battle. Most of the orcs could barely even muster the strength to raise their weapons, and the slaves consisted of a large group of men, women and children who were overworked, underfed, and had no fighting skills at all. As a result the fight was less impressive than the ones from the war that just happened. But it still had its moments. One that really stood out was when a boy with an axe attacked the biggest and most dominant orc left. The kid used a man as a springboard to jump into the air, then, while doing a war cry, the kid brought his axe down onto the orc's head, cleaving it in two. The orc fell dead and then another orc swatted the kid with his huge club, sending him flying. He crash landed in dirt, coughed up blood, then struggled to get up and return to the fight. The kid had guts, but he was too reckless for his own good and didn't know when to quit.

Then the Overlord stepped in. A few flaming pots of oil set most of the orcs ablaze, and then he started cutting down several others. Not long after, the slaves came out victorious. They also came out covered in the blood and guts of their oppressors.

.

And with that the war was over and all that was left was the cleanup.

Nearly all the carnage was kept to the one area in front of the castle, making things a bit easier. The bodies were all gathered up, looted, and burned. Then they cleaned up the organs, severed body parts, and as much blood and bodily fluids as they could manage. The giant cyclops was a real pain to move over to where they could burn it, and it would take forever to finishing burning it, but somehow they managed. The whole town was there and the funeral fires were the biggest they'd ever seen. That said, they were also the only funeral fires that were for an entire army at once that they'd ever seen.

The dragon turned out to still be alive, but critically injured. The Overlord ordered that the dragon be saved so he could keep him as a pet and use him as a weapon against his enemies. Which sounded great at first, but then he learned it would be months, maybe even a year before the dragon recovered from his injuries and was able to fight again. Add in the time needed to figure out how to train and control it, and it was completely useless against his current foes. At best all he could do with that dragon for now was keep it chained where many could spot it without much effort, and maybe feed his captured foes to it as a form of public execution. It wouldn't be as fun or entertaining as having it fight on the front lines, or riding it into battle to attack his enemies from above, but the simple act of just having it there could not only deter any more invaders, it could also make any potential criminals think twice about committing any crimes where he rules. Which meant even in its crippled state, it would still be an asset. (AN: Sorry to all the dragon lovers, but that should be about all that dragon does.)

The orc base camp was completely looted. There were weapons and tools that could be put to good use, stashes of gold and treasure, stuff for the trophy room, the second smelter, and a number of orc women kept in bondage. Orcs forcing their girls to be slaves was no surprise to Valgaav, but what was a surprise was how they looked. Orcish men were notorious for being ugly as hell, but these orcish women were rather beautiful. The pig orc girls had pink skin, short curly tails, pig-like ears, large breasts, curvy bodies, pretty faces, and short hair was common for them. The uruk-hai orc girls had green skin, pointy ears, large breasts, curvy bodies, pretty faces, and small tusks coming out of their bottom jaws. He certainly wasn't expecting that, but now that he thought about it, the orcs had history of raping human and elven girls, and they always went for the beautiful ones. Clearly their common sexual preferences matched common human sexual preferences quite well. With that in mind, it made sense that the appearances of their women would closely match those sexual preferences. And for the Overlord, that meant claiming all of them as spoils of war would benefit him in all sorts of ways.

.

The damage to the castle and grounds were nothing that couldn't be repaired, but not for free. Between the repairs, the cleanup and what he owed the soldiers, this war was going to cost him a fortune. Far more than what he had collected, and what he got from the orcs. He didn't have to pay it all right that second, but he would have to pay it.

The former slaves were moved into the town, replenishing its nearly drained population. Rather than diving into an ocean of debt by properly paying all the soldiers with gold, Valgaav instead decided to pay them part of what he owed and cover the rest by giving them the orc women to keep as slaves. And by giving them the slaves now, it bought him plenty of time before anyone got impatient waiting for what he owed. He also kept several of the orcs himself, two of which were hot enough and important enough to add to his harem.

The orc girls quickly and willingly submitted to their new masters. They had all already been slaves to the orc men, so getting enslaved by humans didn't feel like anything new to them. There was no question as to why they so easy to submit. But there was another question that arose. A bunch of them had abnormally small heads, and a lot of the people in town were curious as to why. But even the orcish girls didn't know. To the shock of the entire town, it was the Slut Sisters, Leina and Luna, who were able to figure it out. Not by looking it up or asking someone, but through logical deductions.

"The reason the heads on those girls are small is probably because of their metal slave collars. They were probably enslaved and forced to wear those at a young age, long before they finished growing. And because they couldn't take them off, if their necks grew they'd be strangled by those collars. So their necks just didn't grow. And because those necks weren't growing, they couldn't support a normal-sized head without breaking easily, so their heads didn't grow either."

The orc girls supported that assumption, as all the ones with small heads were in fact enslaved at an early age and wore the slave collars most of their lives. Orcs forcing their daughters to become breeding slaves and their sons to become warriors was a common practice among them to ensure their race survived. But the fact that the Slut Sisters were smart enough to figure that out on their own was a bigger surprise to the townsfolk than the orc invasion itself. All the rumours about them stated that they were nothing but a pair of stupid whores who seduced their into the young lord's bed. Them being able to solve a puzzle like that threw them all for a loop and disproved many of the rumours.

.

The Overlord made his decision on what to do with Skull Canyon. It was to be turned into a military base where his forces would be properly trained and turned into an actual army. The natural defences and multiple areas within it made it ideal to serve as training grounds and a secure base. And the war against the orcs made it clear that he needed a stronger military. But he'd need equipment, buildings, weapons, and most importantly, he'd need experienced men who knew how to turn a bunch of retarded farmers and cowardly shopkeepers into a deadly force. That last one was currently not an option, as the only men like that who were ever anywhere near that good had fled years ago, thanks to incompetence of Duke Gromgard. But after a while, he'd surely be able to track down and recruit a few out of work military officers to join him. But for now, he still had to deal with the cleanup.

The road carved out by the orc army could be put to good use, as once it was properly finished it would lead to some places to the west that were by the sea. Even if he never took them over, they would still be useful allies. And later he would add walls and gatehouses to that path, to protect his castle from any more invaders from that direction.

And from the townsfolk, Valgaav learned that his siblings Grenville and Gerda had tried returning to the castle during the battle. But upon finding out about the attacking army, they turned tail and ran. He didn't doubt it for a second. They'd certainly been gone long enough, and seeing an army attacking Castle Gromgard would be more than enough to send those two running, even if they had their own armies to back them up. Unfortunately, that only complicated things. He had been hoping that he'd get an easy opportunity to murder them when they returned. But now that they'd been scared off, he'd have to hunt them down. And he might have to go through an army of elves and dwarves in the process.

The Overlord then put his new smelter to use and forged the Corrupt Armour, which was a lot more durable than his previous suit, and also had a sleeker design. He also had some new weapon options, including a new sword, a mace, and a new axe. These weapons were just as fast as the previous ones, and they hit a lot harder. He went with the axe. A lot of gold and minions were used to make them, but it was a worthwhile investment to make sure he lived and his foes didn't. He was also able to upgrade the minion barracks again.

Then he assembled a crew and went to the Black Baron's secret treasure stash. The crew included some minions, several of his girls, Rollick, and a trio of thieves from the town's jail who had been sentenced to death by hanging, and it was set to occur during the victory celebration in a couple of days. Valgaav cut the thieves a deal; if they could help him break open that safe-like door and enable him to get the treasure within it, he'd change their sentences from death to banishment. They agreed. Getting a door like that open would normally be far beyond their abilities, but if it meant surviving, they'd give it their all.

The door was virtually indestructible. No matter what they hit it with, they could barely scratch it. They tried brute force, logical deductions, and a bunch of random guesses, but they had no luck. After many failures, one of the thieves recalled once hearing of a technique for opening combination locks. It was one he'd never seen tried before, but with their lives depending on it, he was willing to give it a shot. They pressed glass tubes to their ears to improve their hearing, then tried to listen inside the door as they turned the locks. They had no idea what they were listening for or how it was supposed to work, but if was possible to figure out the combinations using their hearing, they were determined to try. Several hours after they arrived, the Overlord's patience had run thin. He was on the verge of slaughtering the thieves on the spot when one of them finally got one of the locks open. That got the Overlord to change his mind. Some time later, they at long last got the door open. The thieves breathed sighs of relief as it meant they'd get to live.

Behind that locked door was another locked door. This one was locked by puzzles. One was to place a bunch of figurines in order, one was to put plates with character traits with names on the door, and one was to pick out one picture from several. They were all opinion based, making them almost impossible to figure out if you didn't think like the Black Baron. And from the looks of it, messing up too much could trigger deadly traps. Everyone else was ready to give up, but Valgaav took one look at them and figured them out. He dismissed the thieves before he got started.

Valgaav knew how much he took after his uncle, the Black Baron, and was confident they'd have matching opinions. He started with the pictures. All of them looked good and were very well made, but one stood out above the rest. It was a demonic three headed black dragon. It looked a lot like the Red Eyes from Yugioh, but more epic. A dragon like that could invoke fear and awe to all who saw it. He had no doubts that was the right one to choose. So he pressed it and the lock opened.

The figurine puzzle was up next. There were three basic figures, a bull-like demon, a warrior, and a maiden, and each of those had several figures, each in a different pose. The maiden was clearly pregnant in a couple of them. There were also three slots, and each of those could hold two figurines. There were more figurines than slots to put them in, meaning some had to be decoys. They could be arranged to tell a story of a warrior battling a monster to save a maiden who becomes his wife, but he saw the potential for a better, darker story. He arranged the figurines and put the demon and the warrior together in the first slot, the demon and the maiden together in the second slot, and the pregnant maiden alone in the third. The story they now told was the warrior fought the demon, only to end up dead, then the demon attacked and raped the fair maiden, then left her pregnant and alone, with no-one to care for her. It was dark, but the thought of it was a turn on, and he liked it. After several seconds without a response, he concluded that wasn't quite the right answer. Then he spotted an alternate ending to the story. He placed the demon next to the pregnant maiden. This change indicated that she was spending her life as his breeding slave. The lock then opened. Valgaav liked the thought of that story and wished he could have read it. It could have been a bedtime favourite.

Finally there was the names and character traits puzzle. The names were written on the door, so he just had to pick out and insert the character traits. Three of them seemed easy enough. Black Baron: Genius Warrior. Duke Gromgard: Fool. Duchess Gromgard: Whore. But then there were two more names he didn't recognize. Luckily he had a solution.

 **"** **Gnarl! I got the names of two men the Black Baron had history with. William and Jason. Tell me everything you know about them."**

"Of course my lord."

Gnarl told him about them, as did Rollick. They were both leaders of bands of self proclaimed heroes. They clashed with the Black Baron multiple times before he ended them. William was a playboy, and his team was entirely cute and sexy girls, who also served as his harem of lovers. That team fought hard and believed that through the power of love, friendship, righteousness and honour, they could overcome any evil. How they lasted past the first fight was a mystery. They kept on losing and running away before they could be finished off, but they kept coming back for more. Jason on the other hand, was William's polar opposite. His team was picked for their fighting abilities, so almost all of them were men. He believed the ends justified the means and wasn't opposed to making the innocent suffer if it ensured victory. Jason was clearly a great warrior and leader, who understood that reality wasn't some fairy tale where everybody lives happily ever after at the end of it, and things should be taken seriously. There were a bunch of times where he nearly killed the Black Baron, or he narrowly escaped the Black Baron.

Without ever having met them, he couldn't be sure about the Black Baron's opinions on them, but thanks to Gnarl and Rollick, he could take a guess. William: Joke. Jason: Rival.

It was a risk, but it paid off. The lock opened and they made it inside. Inside was piles of gold and treasure, enough to cover all the repairs, the amount he owed the soldiers, and the projects he currently had planned, but only just. And it looked like a bunch of it would go to the trophy room. The minions gathered everything up and hauled it to the castle.

.

Between all the damages caused, the soldiers who earned their pay, all the loot the orcs were carrying, what was in the Black Baron's safe, and all the new stuff he was going to put in, the Overlord's profits were rather thin. But he was happy with that. Hell, this whole thing could have drained much of his treasure hoard and he still would have been satisfied because he thwarted an invasion, won a war, and his kingdom was now on the path to becoming stronger than ever. And if that wasn't enough, his trophy room was looking a lot fuller.

Since his last visit, the trophy room now also contained the giant weevile, the cyclops, now lying on its side and resting its head on its hand like it was just relaxing, a pair of the pig-like orcs with a pair of the green skinned uruk-hai orcs, and the orc leader himself, who towered over them while clad in heavy armour and a red cape, and held a huge, deadly mace. There was also more treasure items there, including the Zora Sapphire, which went with the Koriki Emerald and the Goron Ruby to complete the set, a set of assassin's wrist blades, a bunch more HOT masks, a couple more oni masks, the Black Baron's figurine collection, all of which looked incredibly realistic, and a magical sword and shield that were reportedly used by a god.

The shield and sword were called the Shield of Osiris and the Blade of Osiris, and it was easy to tell they were magical at a glance. The shield was comprised entirely of a magical energy, and the blade had a gold handle with a long, white, glowing blade made of a glass-like material. And they were still fully functional. They certainly looked impressive, but when the Overlord tried them out, he was astounded with how pathetic they were. The shield was hard to use, kept the user immobile while it was active, and offered no more protection than a normal shield. And the blade wasn't strong enough to even scratch most things and couldn't even cut through a wooden box. It would probably take at least a couple of hits just to kill a snake with it. A mere child could probably make a better sword and shield out of scrap metal, using a few basic tools. What possible use a god could have for stuff like this was beyond him. Bringing these into battle would only cause trouble for him. But they still made for good decorative prizes.

There was also some statues, carpets, and a few other things, but those were all used to furnish and decorate the castle.

After that he had something to do. The victory celebration was due to begin in a while and he was to give his brave warriors medals for their valour. At the moment he had no war medals to give, but he had a solution that the people would be thrilled with. He'd not only hand them over personally, he'd go the extra mile and made them all himself. That would more than prove than he was grateful to those who fought, killed, and died for him. And that show of gratitude would make them more willing to do so again.

.

The Overlord was able to finish things up with little time to spare before things got started. In town everybody assembled where Overlord Valgaav gave a big speech, thanked the brave soldiers who survived, spoke highly of the ones who didn't, congratulated them on their victories, and presented medals to each of them. The crowd applauded, and after that the party started.

They ate, drank, sang, danced, and were merry. The soldiers enjoyed the company of friendly wenches who looked after their needs and desires. And a bunch of girls actually did strip shows. Outdoors where the whole town could see them, and without even being asked. One of them noticed a young boy couldn't take his eyes off her. He was love-struck and awe-struck. Once she was done with her dance, she took him aside to talk to him, deliberately leaving her clothes behind. Clad only in g-string panties, nearly every last bit of her was exposed and she shoved her boobs into his face. She wanted to see if he was man enough to not panic and run away, and instead admit that he wanted to mount her, and maybe even try to take the initiative. After he confessed and they talked for a couple minutes, they began making out. She was holding him tight, his hands were on her breasts, and their tongues were exploring each other's mouths as they kissed with intense passion. It went better than she'd hoped.

The Overlord was having a good time, but he never let his guard down. This celebration was necessary for morale, public relations, and a few other reasons, but it was risky as it left them wide open for attack. If his enemies seized this opening, they could take the town, the castle, or anything else with barely a fraction of the forces and effort they'd need otherwise. That said, multiple armies invading back to back was very unlikely. Even if they saw the easy opportunity, they should need more time than this to rally and organize their forces. That said, an army that was already posed to attack and just waiting for an opening, prior to when the party started, was a possibility he couldn't rule out. He wasn't going to use that as an excuse to cancel or disrupt the event in any way, but it did stop him from getting too drunk or spending the entire time fucking his harem like he wanted. But despite all that, he was still enjoying himself.

.

Valgaav woke up the next day to find that Luna was riding his cock. He was lying in bed, she was on top of him in the cowgirl position, they were both naked, and her tits were bouncing wildly as she shook her hips for all she was worth.

"Good morning master. When I saw your morning wood, I thought this would be the best way to wake you up."

 **"** **You thought right. But I get the feeling that that was just an excuse to get my dick inside you,"** he said as he grabbed her boobs.

"Is that a problem?"

 **"** **Not at all."**

He just laid back and let her do all the work. The moans she let out awoke and drew the attention of his other harem members, who all wanted to join in. They came in, pulled their clothes off, and threw their naked bodies against his, desperately vying for his affection. As soon as Luna was filled with his seed, she was pulled off and another girl took her place. One after another climbed on top of him and took his rod into their vaginas.

Hours passed before he stumbled out, more tired now than when he went to bed. While having a hearty breakfast to restore himself, Overlord Valgaav listened to Gnarl and Rollick as they planned out their next move. It was time to make a move against the elves and the dwarves and take back the lands they took from his father. And he had to do it before they moved against him.

Melancholy Moors had a gate that led to the Golden Hills, a place so rich with minable gold that it could easily keep the whole kingdom wealthy for centuries. A place Duke Gromgard abandoned and left for the dwarves to take over upon seeing a few slugs.

A few slugs.

To put that into perspective, the worthless, retarded, incompetent, foolhardy buffoon, Duke Gromgard, abandoned a mountain of gold that could keep the kingdom rich for centuries, over a few fucking SLUGS! And did the Duke ever try taking it back when the economic crisis hit? Hell no! Instead of taking back the hills full of gold, he instead sold off everything the Black Baron owned and then took off to far away places to do some adventuring and questing in the hopes that it would solve all the kingdom's problems. How the hell the Duke's first week in charge didn't end in a revolution that saw Duke Gromgard being publicly executed was beyond them.

Anyway, thanks to its high amounts of gold, the Golden Hills was easily the most critically important place anywhere in or near the land of Greenvale. But that meant the dwarves must have had it heavily guarded and had already mined out as much as they possibly could. And with the dwarves' talent for mining, it was entirely possible that there wasn't much left.

 **"** **Wait. I remember seeing my sister making a deal with the witch Doris in exchange for a basket of gold. She was doing it for her dwarven boyfriend Widget. And it sounded like he needed the gold. If they were mining it out, then they should already have more gold than they know what to do with. That doesn't make sense."**

"You're right, Sire. This whole thing seems extremely odd."

 **"** **We'll probably learn more and be able to figure it out with ease after getting to the Golden Hills."**

And then he was off. He warped to the Melancholy Moors waypoint gate and summoned his minions. The whole area had been burned down, turning it into a blackened wasteland. The townsfolk had already looted the place, so there was nothing left that was even slightly worthwhile. But given the space of it, there was room to build. If the fire did indeed cleanse the area of all dangerous bacteria, then it would be easy and profitable to either expand the town into Melancholy Moors, or add some factories or mills to make his kingdom more industrial.

The bridges managed to survive most of the flames, and once the one out of there was down, they headed into the Golden Hills.

.


	8. 7: Golden Hills & Farm Attack

Overlord: Darker Legends.

Chapter 7: Golden Hills & Farm Attack.

.

.

Overlord Valgaav and his minion horde entered the Golden Hills by opening the nearly indestructible gate that had been closed for years. Best known to the public as Hammerstone Gorge, this place was the biggest secret in all of Greenvale, as it was a place that many would stop at nothing to get their hands on, and was guarantied to start wars. As far as the world knew, the land of Greenvale, at best only had the same things they had, along with a lot of stuff they didn't want, and simply wasn't worth the effort to invade. Even the people of Meadowsweet were unaware of it, knowing only that the place was off limits and impossible to get to thanks to the gate. Only those of the royal family and a select few others knew the truth, right up until the dwarves expanded their fortress to go through the mountainside and gained easy access to it. If that wasn't enough to tip them off, then Gerda certainly would have informed them, but it seemed the dwarves have been keeping their greedy mouths shut about it.

The path was surrounded by high walls, and it was easy to spot numerous veins of gold in those walls. A couple of which were almost as thick as arms. And yet what was most surprising, was what he wasn't seeing.

 _"_ _Uh, what's going on? I thought there was supposed to be guards and miners all over the place. It looks like they've never even been through here."_

 **"** **Either they just haven't gotten to this part yet, as this is just the edge, or something's keeping the dwarves from mining. And I got a feeling that it's the later."**

He reached a T junction where the path split into two, and a waypoint gate appeared. He took the path to the right, but soon saw that it was blocked off by an electrified fence that he couldn't get past. Rather than just turning around, he paused to think about that.

 **"** **Hey, have any of you ever heard of the dwarves, or literally anybody else, using anything like this?"**

The group watching from back at the castle all answered no.

 **"** **Neither have I. This is new and far beyond what we have in this day and age. That means there really is somebody else out there who's designing all these things. A genius, or maybe even a team of geniuses, whose technological skills are centuries ahead of their time. And since the dwarves have this fence, I have no doubt they have that genius. Either he's working for them willingly, or they're holding him prisoner and forcing him to make this stuff. Either way, it's bad news for us and he needs to be eliminated."**

 _"_ _Well said sire, but where could they be keeping him?"_

 **"** **Some place very secure. But we'll figure that later. Right now we'd best stay focused on retaking the Golden Hills."**

Going back and trying the other path, the Overlord soon found a giant slug. The crazy thing was that it was even bigger than a minion. It charged towards them at a snail's pace, and Valgaav sent his minions in to kill it. It was tougher than it looked, but it still went down. And it was disgustingly messy.

 **"** **That thing was a lot bigger than I was expecting. What was up with that?"**

 _"_ _Slugs. They flock to the beer residue the dwarves leave behind. Strange, they shouldn't get that big unless the dwarves are completely ignoring them."_

 **"** **That still doesn't excuse my father giving this place up. And it certainly doesn't explain any absent dwarves."**

Soon he reached an open area where a wide dock functioned as a bridge over a deep body of water that had a small river flowing into it, and another flowing out of it. It was there that they got their answers. Not only were there a bunch more huge slugs there, there was also one that was the size of a house. It was a monster that made the other slugs look like something you could step on in comparison. Even the bravest and greediest would have been deterred by its presence. There was no way any miners would dare go near this place until those mountainous monsters were wiped out.

 _"_ _Holy shit!"_

 _"_ _What the hell is that?!"_

 **"** **Looks like the slug problem was bigger than expected, and too much for the dwarves to handle."**

 _"_ _A giant queen slug. The mother to the smaller ones._ _With that thing around, all the other slugs will get stronger and they'll keep replenishing their numbers from underground. But if you kill it, the rest will retreat, and this area will be all yours."_

 _"_ _How?! That disgusting monster will eat him!"_

 **"** **Watch and learn. I've already come up with a plan. Step one: Wipe out their forces on this side."**

The first thing he did was seal off the nearest hole that the slugs could come out of by having his minions push something over it. Then they fought the nearby slugs. The slugs attacked by spitting rocks covered in burning slime, slamming their bodies down on their foes, and trying to eat them, but the Overlord was undeterred, and he slaughtered them.

 **"** **Step two: Live bait to cause a diversion."**

He sent out a single Blue minion. It drew their attention and chased after him onto the bridge. Even the queen went after it. The Overlord had that Blue get onto a rock that was sticking out of the water that was out of the reach of the slugs. The slugs stopped before hitting the water, but they continued to try to get the minion. The queen extended her body over the water and tried hard to get the minion, but he was still just barely out of reach. They were so distracted that they were blind to everything else happening for the moment.

 **"** **Step three: Cut the ropes on the bridge."**

He then had a couple minions sneak across the bridge and cut the ropes holding it in place from the other side. Then he cut them on his side. With the ropes holding the bridge in place gone, the weight of the slugs caused the bridge to tip over, dumping the queen slug and all the smaller slugs into the water, where they all instantly drowned, and in the process the queen came very close to crushing the Blue. Then the bridge fell back into place, drifted downstream for a couple seconds, and was stopped by the rock the blue minion was using. Valgaav had won.

 _"_ _That was insane."_

 _"_ _My lord, you are a tactical genius. I've never seen anything like it."_

He then crossed the bridge, had his Reds put out a flaming patch of oil that was blocking his path, and continued on his way. What he found was a bit of a surprise. More slugs, and they were coming out of a hole in the ground.

 **"** **Gnarl, didn't you just say that these things would take off once I killed the big one?"**

 _"_ _Yes I did. I'm not sure why they haven't retreated. Maybe there's another Queen Slug nearby. If there's even one queen slug in the area, the slugs won't back down. You'll have to find and eliminate the others."_

 **"** **Fine then. I'll hunt them into extinction to take back the Golden Hills."**

Overlord Valgaav and his minions carved a path through the slugs and sealed off the hole. Then they entered a clearing where there were four more slug holes, and in the middle of it a giant queen slug was taking a nap.

 _'_ _I'll have to play this carefully,'_ thought Valgaav. _'_ _In order to win I'll have to take out all the smaller slugs and catch the giant one by surprise. And that means closing off the slug holes, killing off all the slugs, and not attacking the giant one yet.'_

There was one slug hole in each corner, and three slugs around each one. He started with the two closest ones. They attacked and killed the slugs at one, and then sealed the hole off. Then they did the same to the other. The noise from the fight was not enough to wake the queen slug. Next came the tricky part. Getting his minions to the other side without letting them get close enough for them to attempt any attacks, and doing so before the slugs from the other side bumped into it while they were trying to reach them. Luckily he was a lot faster than the slugs, so he pulled it off, and was thus able to deal with the slugs on the other side.

Next came the queen slug herself. There wasn't anything the Overlord could use to his advantage there, so he had to attack it directly, preferably from behind while it slept. And that's what he did. The slug woke up immediately and instantly realized it was under attack. Valgaav and his minions kept on the offensive and stayed behind it as it struggled to shake them off, crush them using its huge body, and eat them. The fight took a while, the Overlord used up most of his mana, and a few minions were lost, but the Overlord came out victorious.

.

Once he had recovered from that exhausting fight, Valgaav pressed onward, picking up some health and mana potions along the way. He soon found a barrier, and beyond that was the dwarven fortress. It seemed the barrier was set up to keep the slugs out, but it could be unlocked and opened, so it was more of a reinforced gate. Once past that they found a few rams, a secret path that was likely being used to bypass the slugs, an electrified fence, and a machine that looked to be powering the fences. The fortress itself was all stone and metal, and looked sturdy enough to withstand heavy siege weapons for extended periods of time. Not that anyone could get heavy siege weapons through such a narrow path anyway. Attacking this place from this angle was not an option.

"Hey! Who are ya? Ya aren't supposed to be here," said a dwarf who was working as a lookout. "Only dwarves and dwarven allies are allowed here. Get lost before I kills ya."

The dwarf fired a warning shot that was ultimately ignored. The Overlord killed the rams and sent his minions to smash the machine as the dwarf readied his crossbow. The second shot was deflected by the Overlord's axe. As the dwarven guard fired his arrows at them, they hammered away at the machine until it had taken so much damage it was beginning to blow up. The minions were called back just before it blew. One Brown was killed by a piece of shrapnel, but he was revived by a Blue.

With the machine destroyed the power to the electrified fence went out, and the minions were able to tear through them. As they left the dwarf fired off one last shot, and missed his mark. As he realized that disaster happened on his watch, and he didn't even call for help, he also realized that he'd be getting blamed for this.

"I am so fucked..."

.

After going around a few more corners, they reached a point where Overlord Valgaav could see and hear into a certain area beside the building. There he saw his sister Gerda talking to a large dwarf with a long beard. Along with a bunch of captured gnomes, and a device that was designed to encase them in cement without killing them, turning them into living gnome statues. Valgaav had no problems with that, but he thought it was weird that they'd go through that much trouble just to give those little nuisances slow, humiliating deaths.

"Well this is just getting worse and worse," groaned Gerda. "We've been preparing for this war for ages and what happens? My worthless little brother takes over the castle the second we leave, he brings Greenvale back from the brink of collapse, amasses forces strong enough to repel an orc invasion, the witch Doris gets killed and we lose our main source of gold, the guys who were supposed to back us up are now ready to back out, the things those little freaks have been coming up with are all either useless for this war, or impossible to figure out, and now everything's breaking down."

"This is a disaster. My war machines need parts. Too much is held together with string. We'll never be able to use them in that state."

"How long until we can access the Golden Hills?"

"Not until after the big one's finished at least. Those slugs could be even tougher opponents than the guys we're going to war with. Oh, what are we going to do?"

"Calm down Widget. We'll think of something. We have other ways to get gold and we'll use it all to finish that machine. Then we'll take the Golden Hills back from the slugs and have more than enough to finish everything with ease. But for now, step up production of those gnome statues. They're our key to victory."

Widget paused.

"You're right my love. Let's do it!"

They then turned and left.

 _"_ _Now that sounded mighty informative, sire."_

 **"** **Indeed. This proves I was right about there being someone behind the machines, there's more than one of them, and the dwarves have them. And they've been preparing to go to war for a while now, but they're having trouble with their war machines. The question is, who are they going to war with?"**

 _"_ _You and Greenvale I think."_

 **"** **Out of the question. Gerda and Grenville were both first in line for the throne before I took over, and they've been preparing for this war for a while now. If she wanted to take over, all she'd need to do is have an assassin kill our father and stake her rightful claim to the throne. A war against her own home doesn't make a lick of sense. Besides, we all know she couldn't care less about Greenvale. She'd take any other place she could find over... Ah."**

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 **"** **She's going for one of the neighbouring kingdoms. And if all those preparations are anything to go by, it's not one with a weak military."**

 _"_ _Makes sense. But which one?"_

 _"_ _And what's with the gnome statues?"_

 **"** **Not sure, we'll have to figure it out later."**

.

As the Overlord and his minions continued their trek, they encountered a third giant slug queen. The Overlord also noticed a log, a few oil pipes, and some other things.

 _"_ _That should be the last queen slug. Think you can handle it?"_

 **"** **Don't think for a second that I'm anything like those cowardly runts. I'll show you how easily I can wipe these things out."**

Then he picked up the log and threw it. But to their shock it wasn't at the slug, it was at the pipes. The log broke them and oil poured out, dousing the queen slug and creating a giant puddle. Then he had the Reds attack. The giant queen slug went up in flames and was burned alive. For longer than he was expecting. Then he had his Reds attack again, but this time their target was the broken oil pipes. Their insides went up in flames, and a series of explosions inside the dwarven base followed. The dwarven base looked to be devastated, if not destroyed. And in the process, a nearby secret treasure vault was blown open.

 **"** **With any luck, that should buy us just enough time to fix this mess."**

He then proceeded to loot the vault and had the minions carry off the big stuff. Continuing on their way, they soon came full circle back to the Waypoint Gate near the entrance. The loot, including a few large bags of gold, a box of stuff, and a mana relic, were sent back to the castle. They also spotted a minion relic during their trip, but it was behind poisonous gasses, and they needed the Greens to get it.

.

The Overlord wasted little time putting the minions to work, digging for gold. He also had them reinforce the barriers that the dwarves set up, and cleverly had them make a fake giant queen slug, which they would use to fool the dwarves into thinking the area was still infested with giant slugs, keeping them out of there without conflict. For the next while the majority of the gold would go to cover their expenses, like getting new equipment and supplies for the mining minions, expanding the town, putting in a factory, repairs, and new defences. And the first things he was going to add were a vault to store the gold, and minion guards to ensure none of it got stolen. The rest would have to wait until after they mined a bunch of the gold out.

With that taken care of, he decided it was time to take a break and fill his grumbling stomach. Upon returning to the castle, Rollick prepared him a full spread, with a whole roasted pig as the main course. As he ate it, he reflected on how much things were improving. Before his rise to power, his main food sources were pumpkins, potatoes, turnips, and bread. Poor peasant food. And sometimes the stuff had gone bad. But now he was eating like royalty should, while surrounded by half naked girls who were all trying to seduce him.

As he finished and was debating on which wench to have his way with, Gnarl called to him.

"Sire! There's a commotion at the farms!"

As much as he enjoyed his women, business came before pleasure. He grabbed his axe and teleported off.

.

The Overlord Valgaav arrived at the farms to see it under attack. By a huge horde of mutant plant creatures. Each one stood slightly taller than himself, and had pods for heads with huge gaping mouths, lined with long fang-like thorns, and little eyes on top of short stalks. They had thin bodies that were curved back towards the tops like question marks and protected by bark, tentacle-like vines for limbs that were partially covered in thorns and ended in large, curved, claw-like blades. Four long ones for arms, and four short ones for legs. They were attacking the people, farmhouses and livestock by lashing at them with their long, deadly arm vines, biting them with their strong jaws, and most frightening of all, spitting huge globs of acid, which burned through their victims, giving them nightmarishly painful wounds or even killing them slowly as the acid liquefied everything it hit. Screams echoed throughout the farms, which had become a war zone.

 _"_ _What the hell are those things?!"_

 _"_ _I don't know. I've never seen anything like them."_

 **"** **They're monsters attacking my territory, that need to be crushed!"**

Valgaav summoned his minions and charged in. The closest one was fighting a pair of farmers who were defending their home. One was stabbing it with a pitchfork, the other was using an old axe. They weren't bad fighters, but they were completely outmatched by the plant monster, which cut both of them wide open with a single slash each. Blood flowed from their wounds and they went down. But before they even hit the ground, the Overlord attacked. The Browns and the Overlord hacked off its limbs and cut it down, while the Red minions set it ablaze. And by that point the Reds had been upgraded enough so their fireballs now caused tiny explosions when they hit, turning them into pretty good ranged attackers, and the last thing a plant monster would want to deal with. The monster lashed at them and spat its acid, but it only managed to kill a couple minions before it was slain. Minions that were quickly revived by the Blues.

One down, a lot to go.

 **"** **You two treat those injuries and find a safe place to hide,"** Valgaav said to the farmers.

A nearby house had two of them attacking it, trying to rip it apart and melt it down, while some female voices were screaming from inside, crying for help and telling the plant monsters to get away. Seeing that they were distracted and wide open, the Overlord seized the opportunity to sneak up and attack them from behind. They were caught completely by surprise, and by the time they turned around and began to fight back, they were already seriously injured and weren't going to be able to hold out much longer.

Once those two were dead, he moved on to the next one. This one was trying to kill a young man who was proving too fast for it. He wasn't running away, but rather dodging and evading its attacks, probably trying to wear it out and make it use up all its acid. Whether or not it was working was impossible to tell at the moment, as the monster was showing no signs of slowing down yet.

The Overlord attacked with his minions and his lightning. They chopped off its limbs and hacked it down as it struck with its bladed vines and tried to bite and spit at them. But they were too much for it and they killed it.

 **"** **Are you okay?"**

"I'm fine. Those tree freaks are nasty."

 **"** **Think you can keep going?"**

"Of course!"

 **"** **Good, because I need you to go around saving as many people as you can. I can handle these things, but it'll take time, and over half the town could end up dead before I finish."**

"I'm on it."

Then the guy took off to play the big hero, and the Overlord continued on hunting and destroying the 'tree freaks'. The next one he encountered had just killed off two people. It had melted them down into bloody skeletons with bits and pieces of flesh on them, laying in acidic pools of blood, bile, and mostly liquefied guts and gore, that had been their bodies only minutes earlier. He promptly avenged their deaths.

Then he found another guy who was being subjected to the same fate. He was screaming in pain as his body was being melting by acid. It got part of his leg, a third of his torso, and almost half of his face. It was clearly too late to save him, so Valgaav did the only thing he could do to end his suffering. He killed him quickly with an axe through the skull. Then he turned his wrath on the tree freak.

The next few tree freaks were already being dealt with. The surviving warriors acted fast to save the farmers and farms. There weren't enough to deal with all of the invading tree freaks, but they were able to handle a few of them. They'd gang up on each one, block the acid with their shields, and hack them to pieces with their axes. When the acid began to melt their shields or armour, they'd discard them before it was too late, and jump right back into the fight without delay. When the Overlord got close, they yelled "Don't worry Lord, we got this one covered!" It seemed their training was paying off.

The next couple tree freaks had gained the upper hand on their opponents. The men had been cut deep, or hit with acid. The Overlord had to cut off a hand, an arm, half a leg, and a big chunk of muscle tissue in order to save them, but with a little luck and some first aid, they'd probably make it. The same could not be said for the monsters.

As he made it to the town gate, he saw a big fight going on in front of it. Multiple tree freaks were fighting the townsfolk. The drawbridge was down and from the sounds of it, they were already in town and on a rampage. Valgaav instantly concluded that instead of raising the bridge to protect the town, they rushed out to stop the monsters and save the farms. There was no doubt in his mind that the war against the orcs not only weeded out most of the weak and cowardly, but greatly toughened up the survivors. Not that he had much time to think about it, as there were monsters to crush.

The men in front of the town were luckier than most of the others. Because of the river in front of the town, they could just jump in whenever they took a hit and let the acid be washed off by the current. They were left with a few wounds, but they didn't die or lose any body parts. Well, at least not by the acid. Three of them were struck by the bladed vines, which cut off limbs and spilled out guts. The Overlord took the monsters down one after another, and then turned his attention to the town. Luckily he already had a number of minions guarding the town, so things should have been a lot better than at the farms.

 _"_ _There's something strange about those plants lord."_

 _"_ _Ya think Gnarl?"_

 _"_ _Well, besides the obvious I mean. I've never seen such things before, but the vapours they give off seem very familiar."_

 **"** **They were probably made from a plant you recognize or something. We'll figure that out later."**

Despite the number of tree freaks in town being lower than it was at the farms, the panic and chaos was much higher. The civilians and orc slave girls were unprepared for such a situation, and it seemed the only things they could think of doing were panicking, screaming and running in circles. At the very least you'd think they'd try barricading themselves indoors or evacuating the area.

The first tree freak in town was munching on an old hag as a couple of Browns were stabbing it with spears. It had her in its mouth and was chewing on her waist. Judging by all the blood coming out of her midsection and mouth, she was either already dead or close to it. As the Overlord took it down, she was dropped into a puddle of her own blood. If she wasn't dead before, she was now.

 _"_ _I guess you were too late for that one."_

 _"_ _She was old enough to die_ _anyway."_

 **"** **Honestly I'm not sad to see her go. She was stupid, annoying, had an irritating voice, and she never shut up."**

The next tree freak was struggling to get a youngster off its back while some Browns were trying to hack it down. It was one of the same kids Valgaav saved from the wolves. He was hanging on for dear life, struggling to avoid the sharp stuff while staying where the acid couldn't get him. The Overlord killed the tree freak, and the kid counted his lucky stars for the save.

 **"** **Get inside kid."**

He then found another one by the bar, acting strange. Once he got a good look, he realized it tried to get a wench who hid among the kegs of ale, and while tearing its way through them both the monster and the girl consumed the ale and got drunk off their asses. This resulted in it becoming a lot tougher, but also clumsy and imprecise. It was still nothing the Overlord couldn't handle.

A pair of tree freaks came running while carrying some girls who were screaming for help. But with the Overlord in their way, the first one didn't make it too far, and the second was killed before it escaped. But that gave him pause for thought. They weren't trying to kill those girls, they were trying to capture them. Those things were plants, so it couldn't have been for breeding. It could have been for food, but then why not kill them first, or go for those who had more meat on them. The only thing that made sense to him was that this wasn't some random attack by an out-of-control horde of monsters that came out of nowhere, but a preplanned assault, and the monsters were following orders.

Other tree freaks were trying to destroy the town. They were tearing apart houses, smashing stalls, breaking everything they could find, and generally terrorizing the people. The Overlord had an uphill battle dealing with them, and he had to replenish his lost minions a couple times.

At one point some tree freaks came running through carrying large bags of gold. Gold that had come from the town coffers and belonged to the Overlord. There was no way he'd ever let them get away. His minions formed a blockade and cut them off. Then the Overlord had to deal with several of them at once. He used the Slow spell to make things a bit easier, and then proceeded to wail on them along with his minions. The monsters dropped the gold and fought for their lives. They were relentless in their struggle for survival, and caused serious damage to the Overlord and killed off several minions before they fell, but they still fell.

Realizing that they had already lost, the surviving tree freaks retreated, opening up a new path as they fled.

 **"** **Don't let them escape or they'll return with reinforcements!"** the Overlord yelled.

Those who could still fight acted fast and chased down the tree freaks and attacked them from behind. Together they managed to slay them before they escaped into the nearby jungle. And thus the plant monster invasion of Meadowsweet and its farms was brought to an end, with the Overlord, minions and locals standing tall over their vanquished foes.

As the people let out cries of victory, Valgaav had his surviving minions carry the bags of gold to the Waypoint gate, and along the way they picked up some health and mana potions for him.

.

Once the injured were cared for, everybody had calmed down, and a barrier was set up to block any further attacks from the route the plant monsters used, the Overlord addressed his people.

 **"** **Listen up! What just happened was no random attack. Those monsters were sent here by the elves to wipe this place out. And I have proof. First; several of them tried making off with some of our young women, but only our young women. If it was for food, they would have gone for the larger men, the animals, or our supplies of food, rather than some skinny girls. There is no chance that those plant monsters would view them as breeding material, and any other uses would be beyond their understanding. Second; several others tried stealing gold. Not only would those freaks not have any use for gold, they would not even be able to comprehend any possible uses for gold. This proves that they were given orders. Those orders were to attack and destroy Meadowsweet, slaughter the locals, and steal the young women and the gold. And it's likely the only way they'd follow those orders was if their creators were the ones that issued them. And the only ones who could and would create such monstrosities that I know of, are the elves, who despite claiming to love nature, have had a long history of messing with it."**

That made a lot of sense to the townsfolk. Enough sense that every last one agreed, and several openly wanted to go to war with them.

 **"** **Don't be foolish. If you lot try attacking the elves as you are now, they'll slaughter you all with ease. First we must fortify our defences and protect the town and farms. Then we must build up our offensive power before trying any attacks. But if anyone has any useful information, I'll be happy to hear it."**

"I have information."

He turned to see a girl with white hair, yellow eyes, cat ears, long hair, large breasts, fur covering her forearms and lower legs, a fine ass, paws, a tail, and a revealing robe that was clearly meant for someone much smaller. He instantly recognized her as a nekomata, but was surprised as she was the first he'd ever seen around those parts.

"I know everything. But it doesn't come free."

 **"** **Alright. And what do you want?"**

"To live a life of luxury without a care in the world," she said with a smile.

He paused for a second.

 **"** **If your information proves worthwhile, then it's a deal. Now come with me so we can talk."**

.

.

AN: And here's the latest chapter of my most reviewed story. I would have uploaded it a lot sooner, but then I noticed a serious plot hole and had to rewrite the chapter to fix it. Also I hope everyone likes what I replaced the walking flytraps with. And are there any guesses yet on who or what those weapon-making geniuses might be?


	9. 8: Death Jungle

Overlord: Darker Legends.

Chapter 8: Death Jungle.

.

.

In the land of Greenvale, at Castle Gromgard, in the highest tower, in the Overlord's private chambers, the catgirl Lilith was being relentlessly violated by the Overlord Valgaav. She had offered him extensive information on his enemies in exchange for a life of luxury, and he agreed. But he did so by using the Dark Manipulation spell on her, and then adding her to his harem. And now she felt like she was being torn apart by his giant member as it thrust in and out of her tight vagina with such force that it knocked her out and woke her back up again repeatedly, and she became a drooling mess before he was even close to being finished. She thought she was going to die when he started cumming inside her.

After a couple minutes he pulled out, slung her over his shoulder and carried her out of his bedroom, and into his living room. There most of his harem, along with Gnarl, were waiting at a table. Overlord Valgaav sat down, pulled Lilith onto his lap, and then impaled her ass on his rod as she screamed.

 **"** **The time has come for you to tell us everything you know,"** said Valgaav as he manhandled her impressively huge breasts.

"Of course, m-master-AH!"

Thanks to Lilith's intelligence network, they were able to get the full plan. The elves, the dwarves, and a religious rebel faction backed by scheming aristocrats, had all teamed up to take over the nearby kingdom of Aragon, which was a very large and wealthy kingdom, only a few days away on horseback at a casual pace, and it had a strong army to defend them. To gain the edge needed to win, they planned to devastate Greenvale, wipe out the locals, and rig the town and castle with traps, poisons, diseases, explosives, and whatever else they can get a hold of. Then they would launch a series of hit & run raids on the towns and villages in Aragon, and frame Greenvale for their actions. Aragon would be driven to war, and their main forces would invade and occupy Meadowsweet and Castle Gromgard, only to get poisoned and blown up. The weakened survivors would then be hunted down, and then the elves, dwarves, and rebels would lay siege to Aragon using their flesh golems, trained warriors, weapons of war, and plant monsters. With their main forces already destroyed or devastated, Aragon Kingdom wouldn't stand a chance.

After they won they'd divide the lands and spoils among themselves, and stay out of each other's way from then on. Lilith didn't have any information on how they planned to divide things, but looking at a map, it seemed easy enough to figure out. Grenville and the elves would take the forests and the places that were connected to them, and the nearby castle to rule from, along with the city that surround it, Gerda and the dwarves would take the mountains, the mines, and the nearby castle and city, and the rebels and aristocrats would get what's left over, which included the nearby islands Aragon controlled, their coastline, some temples, at least one fortress, and a few of their towns, villages, and farms. It certainly seemed like an effective plan that would become a very profitable venture for those involved.

Lilith also had information on their forces, their numbers, and that the elves had the Green Hive, were using it to make the plant monsters, and had plans on making armies of them. The ones that attacked the town were just an early batch that they were using as a test run to expose any issues that needed to be resolved. And they had hopes on improving them in every way possible, once the attack on Meadowsweet revealed all their flaws.

Overlord Valgaav was pretty happy with Lilith. Thanks to her, he'd gained access to an entire spy network, which was critical for war, already provided him with much needed information, and was guarantied to be a great asset in the future.

As for the geniuses that were making advanced weapons, she only heard that they were strange creatures that acted stupid and insane, yet their technological talents were so great that they easily outdid even the greatest in the world, and the dwarves were keeping them prisoner, forcing them to churn out new weapons and machines.

 **"** **Gnarl, could they be some kind of minions?"**

"No sire. Minions would never be able to come up anything new, let alone anything that advanced."

"I'm getting the feeling that even when we finally see them, we still won't know what they are."

"I think you're right, these guys are definitely something new."

 **"** **That aside, we now have the information we need, and I now have a plan. We'll form an alliance with Aragon Kingdom, trading this intel for some assistance in boosting our military strength, like getting a few great warriors who are able to train our cowardly weaklings into proper soldiers, and some volunteer soldiers who already know how to fight. Gnarl, is there any way to open up a Waypoint gate in Aragon, somewhere close to the castle?"**

"Sorry sire, but not without going there first. We need to lock on to your position in order to create a Waypoint Gate."

 **"** **I don't have time to go there myself. I still need to go wipe out the tree freaks before the elves try another attack. What if we just send someone and lock onto their position?"**

"We can lock on to the positions of the minions, but they're not able to think for themselves, so it could take ages for them to get there, and they probably won't even survive the trip."

 **"** **Then we'll give a chariot and a couple** **minions to someone, and have him deliver a message to the Aragon royalty to let them know that I wish to meet them. Once he's close enough to the castle, open up a Waypoint Gate so I can teleport there quickly."**

"That should work well my lord, provided the messenger does his job."

.

The Overlord was about to leave when he took a look at his axe. It had gotten worn out from all the fighting and needed repairs and sharpening. On his way down, he thought about the battles ahead. The axe may have been great for the tree freaks, but against the elves, who were notorious for being fast, agile, and rarely wearing armour, a sword was the way to go, thanks to its faster movements and much larger cutting area. So he decided to have a new sword forged.

The sword he had forged was a lot like a Turkish Kilij. It had a long, curved blade with a weighted tip, was made for maximum cutting power and fast slashes, looked pure evil, had a pommel that was shaped like his helmet, and thanks to the minions sacrificed making it, it could also inflict elemental as well. It had a lot going for it, and it suited him well.

.

Finding a messenger willing to take the trip proved frustratingly difficult, as everyone was spooked by the recent attacks, and were worried they'd get slaughtered before they even reached the place. Overlord Valgaav was on the verge of forcing someone to either do the fucking job or die by his blade, when he finally got a volunteer. It was the same speedy guy who first dubbed the plant monsters 'tree freaks' and helped out considerably to fight them off. His name was William, and the Overlord gave him everything he needed and promised a fine reward should he succeed and get there quickly. Then he was off.

.

With that taken care of, it was time to invade the jungle-like area known on the map as Verdant Valley, but known to the locals as Death Jungle. The farmers opened the barrier and let him pass.

Verdant Valley was once a beautiful forest loaded with an abundance of fruit, (largely apple trees,) vegetables, wild farm animals including pigs, chickens, goats, and sheep, as well as an ancient temple, and a number of small buildings. The Black Baron worked hard to make it like that. He had his forces steal the livestock and all the best crops from his enemies and replant the crops there and let the animals loose to start multiplying on their own. They added cabins and outposts to make hunting and harvesting easier, and they converted the ancient temple into a school so the children would be able to receive proper education and ensure the kingdom's future was in better hands.

But then Duke Gromgard let the elves take over. The elves messed with nature and within a couple months they transformed the area from a beautiful forest and a giant food source, to a jungle of death. The plants had all been mutated, grown to crazy sizes, and become poisonous, some of which continuously expelled poisonous gasses which polluted the areas around them with deadly green fog. The animals all died off, and even most of the bugs were unable to survive there. Explanations for why they did that were demanded from the elves, but the ones responsible refused to say anything, as they were too arrogant and stuck-up, and refused to converse with those they deemed beneath them.

The path was overgrown, so the Overlord and his minions had to hack their way through. They soon found the remains of the school, and the stone walls still looked intact, but they were overgrown with plants, most of the roof was already gone, and it looked like the place had been abandoned for hundreds, if not thousands of years. This was clearly not just the result of the forest turning into a jungle, but rather the elves deliberately tearing the place apart.

Inside there were skeletal remains of humans and animals, a bunch of junk, and a few chests of gold. Starving townsfolk tried hunting there despite the dangers, but they ended up dying in the process. Some of them managed to track down the few surviving animals, but they got poisoned and died when they tried to eat them. The chests of gold likely belonged to some random thieves that were hiding their stash there, thinking it was a safe place to do so, only to die there. Everything of value or use that had once been left in there had long since been taken or destroyed, and the place looked just as bad inside as it did outside.

 _"_ _Any idea on what you wanna do with this place?"_

 **"** **There's only one thing I can do with this whole area. Burn it all to the ground after I deal with the elves. But right now, I have leftovers to deal with."**

A tree freak came into view, and the Overlord wasted no time attacking it. Then a second one joined in. Once they dispatched them they pressed forward. There were more tree freaks, more skeletal remains, and more gold as well. The old ruins were bigger than they needed to be.

Past the old school they found a huge, well-constructed and properly maintained locked gate. On each side of the gate was an overly extravagant elf statue with glowing eyes, standing on a box shaped pedestal. No doubt it was the entrance to the elven lands. Not far from that was another gate that wasn't as well built or maintained, and a wheel submerged in water that was sure to open one of them.

"Friend or foe? Hmmm, you look decidedly foe-like to me. Begone you despicable revolting fiends!" said the statues. "Your presence is disgusting and no-one of any class would ever dare tolerate it for even a moment!"

 **"** **Cram it. No-one's ever going to listen to retarded statues. You're not even worth looking at."**

"Maybe these 'plants' will convince you to go away."

Doors opened up beneath the statues and out came a pair of new monsters. Each one was a giant pod mouth full of sharp fangs, with stalk eyes on top and many fairly thin vines coming out of its base. They weren't that big, but they sure looked nasty. And their vines enabled them to move quickly.

The Overlord and his minions engaged them. The creatures were fast and deadly, but they were quite vulnerable to blades and fire. They slashed through the vines and green blood, or something like that, sprayed everywhere. Then the Reds set them on fire and they screamed as they were burned alive. The plant creatures were fast and looked impressive, but they lacked durability.

 **"** **Seems like those vine freaks were just rejected versions of the tree freaks."**

The Blues turned the wheel and the unguarded gate opened. The Overlord blasted the statues in their faces with lightning before going on his way. Only to be met with another tree freak, waiting to catch them off guard. It started with its acid attack, but they reacted too quickly for it to be that effective, then they attacked and chopped it down.

They carved their way through the overgrown paths and encountered a few more tree freaks on route, but they wiped them out. At one point the tree freaks tried attacking from a vantage point, but even that wasn't enough. A minute later they came across something new. And it was big.

 **"** **What the hell is that?"**

 _"_ _I have no idea."_

 _"_ _It's like a giant tree freak!"_

It was a giant tree monster, at least 10 feet wide and over 50 feet tall, had four giant branches that functioned as arms, disgusting green slime oozed out of it from all over, it was completely stationary, and it had three hideous faces. The top one had a giant pig nose and its sneezes showered the area with acid mucus, the angry, disfigured middle face controlled most of the arm branches, and the bottom one was a giant jaw that tried to devour everything that got within range of its much shorter branch arms. Then they noticed what appeared to be suffering people embedded in its bark on its sides, and probably its back too, but they couldn't see it from that angle.

 _"_ _I don't think it's going to let you pass."_

 **"** **If I had known plants could be this interesting, I probably would've taken up gardening. Any ideas on how to tear this thing down?"**

 _"_ _Kill it with fire!"_

 **"** **Let's try that."**

He sent in a few Reds to try burning it, but it wouldn't catch fire.

 _"_ _You're gonna need a lot more fire."_

 _"_ _I don't know how to fight that."_

 _"_ _I don't even know what to call it."_

 **"** **The Great Demon Tree, Tri-Face. Sound good?"**

 _"_ _Works for me."_

 _"_ _I got no complaints, but how are you supposed to fight it? Bring in catapults or something?"_

The Overlord paused to fully observe it. The top and bottom faces appeared to be mindless. The top one noticed nothing and all it did was occasionally sneeze. The bottom one seemed to be a ravenous eating machine that was determined to shovel everything in reach into its mouth. The middle seemed to be self-aware, but it was consumed by its anger and lashed out at everything it could reach. There were also a bunch of plants that were similar to tumbleweeds growing near it.

 **"** **I have a plan."**

He placed most of his minions on a guard marker, and had one get in close to draw its attention. The monster struck with its branch arms, hitting hard enough to turn the minion into paste, but he was just quick enough to avoid that, and the branch arm got stuck. A few more strikes and all of them got stuck. That's when the Overlord seized his opening to strike. He and his minions attacked the arms until they broke free, then retreated out of reach. They repeated that strategy as the tree tried to smash and sneeze on them, sometimes landing a few successful hits, and the branch arms were torn off one after another until all of them were gone. One of them was eaten by the bottom face.

 _"_ _Okay, now what?"_

 **"** **Now I give that lower mouth the meal it's craving."**

They cut down the tumbleweed-like plants and sent them rolling to the lower face, which gobbled them all up. Once there was enough in there, the Reds hurled their fireballs into its mouth, the plants caught fire, and the whole tree went up in flames from the inside. Tri-Face died screaming.

 _"_ _He won?"_

 _"_ _He won!"_

 _"_ _He beat the tree!"_

 **"** **Don't sound so surprised. As if I would ever lose to an ugly tree that was just blocking my path."**

He continued onward like nothing happened.

.

 _"_ _Sire, I think you're getting closer to the source of those plants."_

They made it to a path with plenty of room and travelled it. For a minute it looked like this area was clear of any dangers. Then suddenly a minion got attacked by a set of huge jaws that came right up out of the ground, catching them all off guard. Wasting no time, they attacked it to save the minion.

 _"_ _What the heck is that?!"_

 _"_ _Trap Weeds! Those nasty things gobble up everything that walks over them."_

They finished off the trap weed, but upon looking up, the Overlord noticed teeth-like things sticking up out of the ground. Clearly another trap weed. Looking around, he saw that the area was full of them. It was a trap weed minefield.

 **"** **This could take a while,"** he said with a sigh.

They were mostly in the dirt, so had to get his minions to set each one off before they could attack it. That meant the minions got hurt a lot, and a couple even died. But they were brought back thanks to the Blues, and gradually they managed to clear the area. Their prizes for all their hard work was a cleared path, several chests of gold, and a Waypoint Gate.

.

The path ahead led them to a forked path. One of which was currently blocked by poisonous gasses that came out of some pipes.

 _"_ _Where'd the pipes come from?"_

 _"_ _Since when do elves use machines?"_

 **"** **Since destroying Greenvale and starting wars became far more important than the crap they preach, their cultures, or anything else. And the machines are probably just leftover junk from the dwarves."**

He decided to check out the other way first. He soon found a watery area, fresh water, that the elves were using to grow their food, and a bunch of elven farmers lounging around, pretending to work. The trees there needed excessive amounts of water to produce minuscule amounts of food, and rather than switching to something less wasteful, the elves created deep pools of water to plant them in, fed by artificially made waterfalls that came from diverted rivers. The Overlord remembered having heard there were a couple places past the jungle that suffered from a drought when the rivers ran dry and had to be abandoned. Even though they knew it was costing homes and lives, these greedy, selfish, arrogant elves dammed and diverted every river and drained every water source just to make sure those worthless plants had several times the amount of water they needed.

And if that wasn't bad enough, the stuff made didn't even taste good. Valgaav had heard from his brother that not even the elves liked them. He'd always though they were just some garbage crop that was cheap and easy to produce.

 _"_ _So what's the plan?"_

 **"** **Plan? They don't know I'm coming, so I have the element of surprise. The plan's to go in there and crush them all before they can call for help, figure out a way to fight back, or anything else."**

They rushed in, caught the first few completely off guard, and slashed their throats and ripped out their innards one after another before they could even make a sound. They even shut off the waterfalls without anyone noticing. Then one managed to let out a loud scream before they could finish him. A scream that alerted the others. One of the elves sounded an alarm while the rest navigated the paths in an attempt to charge in and attack.

The Overlord led his minions to clash with the elves. These elves were all gardeners. They were scrawny, poorly armed with farming tools that were rusty and dull, and had no skills in combat. They had bravery and tenacity, but that wasn't enough to save them. They were all cut down and chopped up. As the grounds got covered in elf blood and littered with their severed limbs, a few of the doorway shaped structures lit up with magic and elves started pouring out of them one after another.

 _"_ _It seems the elves have their own versions of Waypoint Gates. Quickly lord, destroy them before you're overrun!"_ said Gnarl.

 **"** **They call them Mirror Gates, and they can only come through one at a time, but there's no delay between them and no telling how many are on the other side."**

The elves that came pouring out also looked to be gardeners, but these ones were better equipped for battle. They were agile, their equipment was in decent shape, some had fighting staffs, and all used magic. They unleashed powerful winds that blew them back, doused them with torrents of water, bombarded them with fireballs, and used their speed and agility to quickly get in close and attack with their weapons. But rather than getting into a strong formation and using each other's strengths to the fullest, it seemed every last one of them was trying to play the hero and eliminate this threat on their own. It looked less like they were a unified force, and more like they were competing against each other.

Overlord Valgaav and his minions weathered the attacks, countered them, and pushed forward, cutting down one elf after another. They fought their way to the first Mirror Gate and smashed it to bits, stopping any more from coming through. Next they attacked the guy sounding the alarm. His blood squirted out of him when they tore him apart. Then they destroyed the alarm and made their way to the other Mirror Gates, destroying all the plants and stuff along the way.

The elves kept pouring in, but the results were the same. They did little damage before getting cut to pieces, and their severed body parts and bloody organs were left to rot on the ground. They destroyed a second Mirror Gate, then an elf with a brain showed up. He took charge and had the others get into a defensive formation, with the wind users standing side by side to block off the narrow path, using their wind continuously to keep the Overlord and his minions at bay while the others attempted to fight with water and fire, and by throwing sharp pointy stuff at them. All the while spouting off some rather weak trash talk.

"For Erasmus!"

"Leave this place you vermin!"

"I will return you to the ground!"

"Filthy defilers! You have no place here!"

"I've fought tougher weeds than you!"

And in Overlord 2, the elves didn't fight tougher weeds, they Smoked them! XD

"Nature will avenge me!"

 **"** **No it won't."**

After carefully observing the area, Valgaav determined that the way to get past them was to go straight through them. They attacked head-on. The Overlord used his spells to weaken them and get in close, them it became an up close battle between the groups. The Overlord and a couple minions were blown back at one point, but that gave the rest of the minions the opening they needed to turn the tides. The Overlord got back up, attacked them again, and broke their formation. After that the elves quickly fell one after another. Rather than targeting the Mirror Gate, they went straight for the smart elf first. His head ended up mounted on a pike.

Once that area was cleared, they went back to destroy everything in it. That way if the elves retook this place, it would still be a while before they got it back to the way it was. And with a little luck those arrogant assholes would find out how it feels to starve to death before then.

They pressed onward. Their path was blocked by huge pipes spewing out poisonous gasses via fans. But unlike the earlier ones, these ones had wheels nearby that shut them off. On his way through, he noticed someone hiding. Probably a cowardly elf gardener who knew he didn't stand a chance. The Overlord used his lightning to show that hiding wasn't working.

 **"** **Get out of there!"** he roared.

An elf girl came out with her hands up. She was stunningly beautiful, with long blonde hair, blue eyes, flawless smooth skin, huge breasts, curvy figure, flat stomach, big butt, and long legs. She wore a green dress with nothing underneath, which became obvious as about three seconds after she revealed herself, her dress fell to the ground. She stepped out of her dress with one foot, and used the other to pick it up and kick it away.

"I surrender!"

Despite her scared expression, the look of lust in her eyes, as well as her hard nipples and moist pussy, told him that she wasn't just doing whatever it took to survive, nor was she doing this out of fear. She was driven by her overwhelming sexual needs, and was willing to hand herself over to an enemy just to improve her chances of getting fucked, despite knowing he'd slaughtered her kind and may just murder her on the spot.

"Just don't hurt me and I'm all yours."

She held up her breasts and shook them. Then she fell to her knees, spread her legs wide and leaned back, displaying her sexy nude body, making it look as enticing as she could.

 _"_ _You know, at the rate your harem is expanding, your dick's gonna fall off one of these days,"_ said Luna.

Seeing as she'd already surrendered, Valgaav cast the Dark Manipulation spell on her. Only for it to be rejected. He realized instantly that it was a trick, and she was just acting. But before he could react, she fell on her back, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. In her place was a different naked girl. She was much slimmer, had purple hair, pointy ears, bat-like wings, and a tail.

 **"** **A succubus?"**

 _"_ _WHAAAT?!"_

The succubus let out a nervous chuckle as she rubbed her head.

"Um, I still surrender, please don't hurt me."

He grabbed her.

"Ow, that hurts!"

 **"** **What are you doing here?"**

"Trying to get laid alright! I've had no luck anywhere else, then I heard that the elves had plenty of single men, so I came here thinking I could find plenty of horny guys that would do anything to fuck me. But it turns out that half of them are only interested in other men, and the other half are only interested in women that are so disgustingly bloated that they can't even move, unless it's by rolling. How do those idiots think that they could ever satisfy a woman anywhere near that fat anyway? Their puny dicks could never get in far enough for those fat freaks to feel them. At this point all the real elf girls are already looking to other races to find some cock."

As she talked, he noticed there was a hidden area behind her. Maybe she was even trying to protect it. He conked her on the head, knocking her out, then he cast his Dark Manipulation spell again, this time it worked. He had two of his minions carry her off while he and the rest raided the hidden area. It turned out to have plenty of gold, a full supply of musical instruments, and some more stuff for his trophy room. He had the minions take them all back to the castle, and he had a feeling that the place was going to be much livelier now that they could play music.

Not far from there he found a set of pipes that were churning out tree freaks and vine freaks. And the elves had just turned them on.

Overlord Valgaav had to turn off the pipes to stop them from spitting out tree freaks and vine freaks, destroy the magic gateway that the elves were using to get there, and slaughter everything in there. And that's just what he did.

He had his minions go after the wheel and the gateway, while he fought everything in the room. His one saving grace was that the elves seemed to be wary of the tree freaks, and thus they fought separately instead of teaming up to overwhelm him. Maybe the average elf couldn't stand those abominations either. He was able to hold out against the elves and monsters until his minions finished and rushed to his aid. Now that the elves and freaks were unable to replenish their numbers, each one that was cut down actually counted, and the Overlord turned the tide against them.

Once the fight was over and the floor was littered with the bodies of his foes, the Overlord replenished his minion horde and pressed on. He found some health and mana potions and instantly recovered.

Not far from there he found what looked to be the heart of the operation. A line of room-sized machines with glass domes. Inside elves wearing protective suits were creating tree freaks like Frankenstein monsters. A process the machines made possible by infusing the parts with green gasses and some other stuff, and then assembling them into monsters and infusing them with green gasses and other stuff to bring them to life. However the glass was completely fogged over and higher up than them, so the Overlord couldn't really see that. What he did see, was a way to wreck it.

 **"** **Idea. If I close off those pipes and plug those vents, the gasses won't have anywhere to go, and if I get that thing going full blast, the pressure will build up until something breaks or blows up. That should halt the production of the tree freaks for a while giving me more than enough time to retrieve the Green Hive, and without it they'll never be able to make these things again."**

 _"_ _Are you sure?"_

 **"** **Yeah, I decided to study up on complicated machinery, so I'll know how to break it."**

There were tree freaks and elves walking around, and several Mirror Gates. And it seemed they were using three hidden objects as the power sources for their machine.

 **"** **I hope this'll be the last of the tree freaks, because those things are way too tough to keep going like this."**

Everyone was a bit shocked that he'd admit a weakness like that, but they knew he was right. Those tree freaks were monsters in every sense of the word, and he was fighting them in greater and greater numbers. Anyone else would have fallen before them a hundred times over by now, and yet he kept powering through.

The valves to seal off the pipes were only a few feet away. The Overlord turned them before he was noticed, then he attacked. There were several tree freaks between them and the Mirror Gates, and the second they were noticed, more elves would start flooding in. Valgaav and his minions all focused on the nearest one and attacked him all at once. It didn't take long for it to fall, but that was the only one they were able to catch off guard. Their cover was blown and the elves were yelling before they could get started on the second one.

The elves called in reinforcements, but they all waited until the last tree freak fell before doing anything, despite how obviously stupid that was. Only then did they attack.

 **"** **Imbeciles!"** roared the Overlord as he cut through them. **"** **What makes you think you can win like this?! Children can fight better than you!"**

The elves initially got off to a decent start, thanks to the clear numbers advantage they had massed while the Overlord was busy fighting the tree freaks. With lives being lost on both sides and their numbers continuing to replenish, it looked like the elves had the upper hand. But the Overlord's chain lightning spell instantly dashed their hopes of an easy and dominant victory. As his blade, magic and minions slaughtered them, their teams faltered, and the Overlord broke through. Before they could regroup he made his way to the first Mirror Gate and tore it down. He was out a few minions, but the elves were out one of only three Mirror Gates. But that wasn't enough to turn the tides. Their numbers were still too high and were replenishing too fast. But that wasn't gonna stop the Overlord. He grabbed a minion, started throttling it, and unleashed it into the group of elves. The resulting explosion killed of a bunch of them, made the rest panic, and some tried to abandon the fight and escape. As the Overlord took advantage of the situation to tear down the second gateway, he finally had the upper hand.

But then a new guy showed up. He looked different from the others. This one was a pretty boy, but he was also a trained warrior. He was taller, stronger, and cleaner than the other elves, well armed with a longbow, a quiver of arrows, and two swords, and was wearing chainmail that sparkled way too much. This elf had to be an elite warrior.

The elite elf unleashed a hail of arrows and easily killed off several minions, driving the Overlord to call them back and seek shelter from the arrows. With a few moves and the sacrifice of a few minions, the Overlord baited him to keep the arrows coming. The minions that fell were revived by the Blues while out of the elite's sight. The second he ran out of arrows he dropped the bow and quiver and pulled out his swords. Then he charged in thinking the Overlord had to be out of minions, or at least close to it.

The elite elf froze in shock when he turned the corner and saw the full horde waiting for him. The Overlord had the minions attack, but he backflipped out of the way, then he jumped clear of them. He was so fast and agile that he could avoid them with ease, and his swords were so sharp that he cut through the individual strays with a single quick strike.

Rather than continuing to focus on the one elite while the rest of the elves continued to grow in number, Valgaav had them go after the regular elves and the last gateway while he went after the elite. The man was fast and his armour was a lot stronger than it should have been. It could take a lot of hits from his sword and magic. It had to have been enchanted. Luckily the Overlord's armour was just as good, if not better. And while the elf had a serious edge in speed and agility, Valgaav held the edge in raw power and sheer brutality.

Swords clashed repeatedly as both men tried to take each other out. The elf was able to get in more hits, but the Overlord did more damage and his blows were unblockable. It was like a classic boss battle, but the roles were inverted. The elf was faced with an uphill battle, but he was determined to win it. The Overlord was not only focused on his current opponent, but also the ones the minions were fighting. A distraction that could have proven costly, but ultimately helped him out, as once the last gateway was destroyed, he was able to get his minions to help him out. The elite elf warrior was overwhelmed, and the farmer elves could no longer replenish their numbers. The battle ended with the elite elf getting his head cut off.

But that wasn't the end of it. He still had a machine to demolish. He broke and clogged the vents, then cranked it up full blast. It filled with more and more green gas, and after a minute or so, the whole thing completely blew up with enough force to bring the roof crashing down. The debris crushed whatever survived, formed a new path, and exposed what they were using as power sources. Which turned out to be a Blood relic, a Mana relic, and the Petrify spell.

 _"_ _Well done, Sire! That's landed a powerful blow against the elves and their pet plants."_

Valgaav got the minions to carry the relics and spell away. As he left, he heard someone coming. Thinking fast he decided to hide and eavesdrop in case they said something he could use. In came his brother Grenville, and Erasmus, a leader amongst the elves.

 _"_ _What took them so long to get here?"_

 **"** **Busy having gay sex with each other most likely."**

"The leaves cry out in pain, the lands shake like a frightened deer! Who would do such a deed?" Grenville said as dramatically as possible.

"As if the weak cellular structures wasn't bad enough already, now this happens," Erasmus mumbled quietly and calmly.

"Are you listening to me, Erasmus?"

"Oh yes, yes... crying deer... frightened leaves.. yes, yes, yes"

Grenville got irritated.

"Do you want me to take away the hive, and those smelly green things?"

The elf nearly panicked.

"Don't go near the Putrid Pools, you mustn't touch the Pools! 'Sigh' These were so young. Just babies really. And now them, and my elven brothers are dead. It's a terrible tragedy. But the things I'm working on in the Hot Gardens, now those are something really special."

"Well, they'd better be!"

Then they left.

 **"** **Now that was kinda interesting. Now we know the Greens are in the Putrid Pools, which I'm guessing is what they renamed the Shining Springs, the Greens are crucial to what they're planning, they got something even bigger on the way at the Hot Gardens, and as I long suspected, Grenville's the woman in that gay couple."**

 _"_ _Yeah, but he's such a total bitch that no-one in their right minds would ever want to hook up with him."_

 _"_ _He's acting like some bitch after 20 years of lousy marriage that's trying to make her husband regret not murdering her when they first met."_

 **"** **Yeah, but considering what kind of women they're into, it wouldn't surprise me if that's what they want in their men."**

There was some giggling. It was funny, but true.

 **"** **Alright time to get the Greens."**

.

.

To my reviewers: Thanks for all the reviews, and I think the things in the trophy room are probably gonna remain as inanimate trophies and Easter egg cameos.


	10. 9: Putrid Pools

Overlord: Darker Legends.

Chapter 9: The Putrid Pools.

.

.

Overlord Valgaav and his horde of minions made it to what used to be called the Shining Springs. Once full of rivers and springs with water so clear, fresh, and beautiful, that it was considered to be the best water in the world. And all throughout the area, delicious, sweet, juicy fruits grew in abundance. It was like a slice of heaven. But all that was long gone, as they suspected. Like the Death Jungle, the place was poisonous and polluted, but around there it was even worse. The water sources were now filled with some smelly green liquid that could probably kill anyone who fell into it. There was an abundance of those plants that released the poisonous green fog gasses. And everything else was rotten, dead, and disgusting. The place had been renamed the Putrid Pools, and it was a name that fit it almost too well.

Following the pipes on the path forward, they soon found a huge container with pipes sticking out of it and the Green minions inside. They were strapped down, their blood was being drained, and the vapours they exuded were getting sucked up.

 **"** **Well, I'm seeing the Greens, but not the hive."**

 _"_ _It shouldn't be far Sire. Just free them and start looking around."_

Overlord Valgaav got to work on the pipes. He tampered with a couple of them, then ripped one right off. Air was getting sucked into it, it led to the top of the machine, and it was just big enough for a minion. He grabbed a minion and began throttling it. Then he released it at the pipe. It got sucked up and exploded as it hit the machine. What followed was an explosion that shattered the glass, sent machine parts flying, and caused a mana relic to land in front of them.

The Overlord sent his other minions in to free the Greens. They were in bad shape, but they were still alive.

Scratch that, they died seconds after exiting the broken machine. Luckily the Blues were there to revive them. After that they were good as new and ready to serve their master.

After they retrieved the mana relic that powered the machine, they continued on their way. The Overlord had the Greens led the way, as they had the power to destroy the poison spewing plants along the way. Once they got through there, they reached a clearing. In there was an elf in a protective suit, hanging out near what looked to be an alarm system. The way forward was in clearly in his line of sight, and if he spotted them he'd surely hit the alarm, and Valgaav would get overrun. To take him out without alerting everyone, he'd have to use the Green's stealth ability. He put them on a guard marker, they turned invisible, then he had them creep towards the elf unnoticed. Once he was in range they struck like assassins and killed him instantly. And with that the tutorial section where he learned how to use the Greens came to a close.

As they continued on their way, they saw some familiar plants. It was more of those disgusting penis shaped plants that rotted the crops of Greenvale until Valgaav destroyed them. He was not happy to see them again, but he hadn't forgotten how to get rid of them. He chopped the tops off and set the insides on fire before continuing on his way. He was planning on burning the whole jungle down anyway, so there was no real need to waste any time on them, unless they were in his way.

They reached another clearing, but this time there was a fight waiting for them. Another Tri-Face was blocking the path, and this one had Tree Freaks and Vine Freaks guarding him.

 _"_ _Another one?"_

 _"_ _How many of those things are there?"_

 **"** **Wait. Do you see that mark on that thing?"**

The tri-face had a spot that looked to be a wooden plaque with a symbol on it, embedded in its bark.

 _"_ _That look familiar?"_

 **"** **Yeah, but I can't remember where I've seen it."**

 _"_ _I remember that symbol,'_ said Gnarl. _"_ _That thing's one of those three big trees the Black Barron stole."_

 **"** **Ah. I remember hearing about that. The three trees were important for some reason, and him stealing them and replanting them here was a huge deal at the time. But then everybody realized they were just regular trees with nothing special about them after all, so they all got over it and just forgot about them. He could have chopped them down and used them for firewood, and the only difference it would have made in the long run, is a lot less time and effort would have been wasted, and he would've gotten a giant pile of firewood out of it, instead of some worthless trees in a forest full of trees."**

 _"_ _Do you know why they were important?"_

 **"** **Nope. Gnarl?"**

 _"_ _Sorry, but I can't remember."_

 **"** **In any case, that means there's still another one out there."**

 _"_ _There's three giant trees with three giant heads?"_

 _"_ _What's up with that?"_

 **"** **I don't know, but I'm blaming the elves. I'm pretty sure they weren't alive and didn't have faces when the Black Barron took them."**

Not wasting any more time on idle chatter, the Overlord had his minions attack. The stealth attacks of the Greens proved to be quite an effective way of dealing serious damage to his unsuspecting opponents. Not only did they turn invisible and strike hard, they leapt an incredible distance to do so, giving them almost half the reach of the Red's fireballs. They were a fine addition to his forces. Not that the other minions were slacking off or anything.

Once they wiped out the nearest ones they had to get in closer to battle, within tri-face's striking range. Its acid sneezes did very little to the other plant monsters, and its four giant branch arms never struck at them, but its bottom face would gobble them up if they got too close. The last fight against Tri-face was pretty straightforward, but the addition of the other plant monsters made things a lot harder and more complicated.

They had to keep moving while they fought, because if any of them stayed in one spot for too long they were sure to get crushed. They resorted to a hit & run strategy, first mostly going after the vine freaks, and then the tree freaks, while also hacking through the branch arms when they got stuck. Everybody rushed in, attacked one single target all at once, got outta there before they could get counterattacked, then they repeated that on a different target. Gradually they were whittling down their opponents, and before long they'd start dropping one after another. But it was taking too long for the Overlord's liking, so he tried out his new Petrify spell. The monsters hit by it were temporarily frozen in place and turned them into an extremely fragile, stone-like substance. In that state they were defenceless, easy to smash, and for some reason, no harder to cut through. Through a hard fought battle, they managed to slaughter all the plant monsters and sever all the giant arm branches. Now all they had to do was finish it off.

Like before there were tumbleweed-like plants nearby, and the minions sent them in. Valgaav also chucked in a few dead vine freaks for good measure. Then they lit it up, stepped back, and watched the great demon tree go up in flames from the inside. This time Valgaav noticed something he hadn't last time. Once the fire got up high enough, flames started shooting out of the pig-like nostrils. Add in the fire breaking out all over, and what appeared to be suffering people embedded in its bark, and it made for an incredible sight.

 _"_ _Congratulations sire."_

 **"** **I think I might use one of those the next time I celebrate something."**

.

Past there was a narrow path that led them to the Green hive, which was inside a machine much like the Greens were in, surrounded by poisonous plants, and powered by dryads manning pump-like contraptions. For a moment he wondered how to deal with the dryads, but then he noticed they were all held in place with chains, and partially covered in lacerations. The dryads were clearly slaves, and thus were more likely to rejoice at the hive getting stolen than they were to do anything to stop him.

He sent the Greens in to clear out the poisonous plants, then he tampered with and ripped apart the pipes. When the dryads took notice, they began begging and pleading for help. He grabbed a minion, throttled it, and sent him up the pipe. The machine was blown to bits, but the hive was completely intact.

Before getting the hive, he debated what to do about the dryads. All of them were female, and while they were currently in bad shape, it was easy to tell they'd be beautiful once they were cleaned up. But looks aside, would he be better off taking them, freeing them, leaving them, enslaving them, or killing them? Leaving them as they were meant leaving scorned witnesses, which could lead to a whole mess of trouble, so that was clearly a poor choice. Freeing them meant they could be the ones to take the blame for his actions, but it also ran the risk of them becoming witnesses against him, so that choice was risky. Killing them off was an easy solution, but then they couldn't be blamed for his actions, and if they turned out to be valuable assets then killing them off would be a huge waste. And taking them with him and putting them under his rule without knowing anything about them was also risky. He had no idea what they could do, or what they needed to survive, so he had no way of knowing if they'd be worth taking in or not. They could very well make his kingdom thrive, or bleed it dry. Using Dark Manipulation to enslave them seemed like an obvious choice at first, but if he did that, he could run short of mana in the upcoming battles, and that would put him in danger. It felt like there was no clear answer.

 **"** **Hey, what can you do?"**

Desperate for help, they eagerly informed him of everything they could do. He could tell they were exaggerating, if not completely lying, but if even the basics of their powers was even somewhat true, they could become huge assets by helping the crops and trees grow.

 **"** **Alright. I'll give you chance. You'll all be coming with me. If you can prove you're worthwhile, I'll let you live decent lives. If not, you die."**

"We will more than prove our worth."

He cut them loose, but left the chains and shackles on. The path back was too narrow for the hive, so he grabbed the chains, had his minions pick up the hive, and they pressed onward, seeing as how the path back was a bit too narrow for the hive. If they tried anything, he would beat them down and cast his Dark Manipulation spell on them. If not, he'd save it for later.

.

Not far from there they encountered a small structure that seemed to be a tiny elf base, built over a river of fresh-looking water, surrounded by bodies of various creatures, many of which were dryads, the rest seemed to be plant-animal hybrids that either failed to survive their creation, or were put out of their misery. There were several elves standing guard, two Mirror Gates, and a raised bridge, with the wheel to lower on the other side, where it was guarded.

"When the elves tried to play god and tamper with nature to destroy the land, we rose up to stop them," a dryad said. "We lost hard, and the only ones who survived the battle were forced into slavery."

He had the minions put the hive down as he tried to think of a plan of attack. The river was deep enough to easily drown all but the blue minions, so he needed them to turn the wheel and lower the bridge. But they weren't strong enough to fight through the elves on their own, so if they got spotted, that could spell the end for them, and there were more than enough elves to spot them easily.

The solution was simple enough. He had everyone stay out of sight while the Greens moved in while invisible. They struck and assassinated the elf guards one by one, without raising any alarms. Once that side was clear, he called them back. Now that those ones were dead, the Blues were less likely to be spotted. Especially if there was a distraction.

Valgaav had the Blues sneak across the river and make their way to the wheel while no-one was looking. When it looked like they were about to be spotted, he crossed the river himself and launched a sneak attack. The elves were caught off guard, but they responded quickly and they all attacked him while reinforcements started pouring through the Mirror Gates. The Overlord fought through several of them at once, just to give the Blues the time they needed. And before the elves could gain the upper hand against him, the bridge came down and he was able to call his forces to him.

A huge wave of minions came across the bridge and swept away everything before them. The tide had begun to turn, but not before the Overlord took some damage. To ensure he wouldn't get too banged up before reaching the next Waypoint Gate, he had to momentarily retreat and direct the minions from a safer point. He had them strike down their foes, then tear down the Mirror Gates one after another.

Once the area was secured, they searched it for loot. There were a couple potions, and not much else. The Overlord broke down the door to the base and they went inside. The place turned out to be a key point for their pipe system. There were pipes and valves, and also a Minion Relic and some boxes of loot. Noticing that everything in there was open, he closed it off and broke the handles, in the hopes that it would cause the whole thing to back up and blow up. But he was no mechanic, and taking into account the damage he already caused, he had no idea whether or not that was the right call. So the best he could do was mess with things and hope for the worst.

Then he had his minions grab the goods and they left.

.

The path forward held some new things, including trees that grew weird pulsating fruits, man-sized walking trees with no way to attack, and plant-animal hybrids that were so brain dead that they couldn't figure out what to attack.

 _"_ _What are these things?"_

 **"** **Early experiments I'm guessing. Success is often built on failures, and when you're making something as crazy these monsters, odds are you'll have a whole mountain of failures before you start getting anything right. It looks like I'm nearing their stash of failures."**

It was a simple matter to wipe them out. One ranged attack and the trees dropped their fruits, which functioned as poison gas bombs that killed everything there, including the very trees they grew from. After that all they had to do was wait a couple seconds for the air to clear.

They soon reached the Waypoint Gate. And just to the right of that was a clearing full of had to be earlier attempts at tree freaks in an assortment of designs. There were walking flytraps, a giant trap weed that was above ground, munching on a rock, ugly walking flowers that looked like vileplumes and shot things out of their heads like cannons, Groots with huge thorns, a giant monster made of wood that looked like Violator from Spawn, more plant-animal hybrids, walking acorns that blew up, and the third and final Tri-Face. And along the sides there were several of those disgusting dick plants.

 _"_ _Wow, that one looks awesome. Why didn't they use that in their attack?"_

When the giant wooden monster spotted them, it snarled loudly, then charged at them. It moved like lightning and was on them in an instant. Valgaav had never seen anything like it before. And just before it reached them its left leg snapped, causing it to fall. It tried to stop its fall with its arms, but they snapped like twigs and it hit the ground hard, causing its body to break apart and its head to fall off.

 _"_ _Okay, never-mind. It looked great, but I'm already starting to understand why they didn't use it."_

Valgaav looked at the severed head for a moment. It was dead, made completely of wood, had demonic face, three horns curved forward, (one on each side with another on top,) and an absurdly oversized bottom jaw. It looked more like a piece of artwork that he would hang on his wall. So he tossed it onto the Waypoint Gate to send it to the castle. Followed by the Green Hive, the Minion relic, and then the boxes of loot.

 **"** **Looks like I won't have to deal with the last one after all."**

"Wait!," cried a dryad. "Our sisters are being kept just past there!"

 **"** **So? I'm not a hero. What reason do I have to rescue them?"**

"Please, we may very well be the last of our race!"

 **"** **Doesn't matter to me."**

She broke down in tears. Then another one spoke up.

"That's also where some of the elves stored some gold and stuff."

He paused to think about that.

 **"** **Alright. But each dryad I save will be my slave for life, unless I choose to release them."**

He sent the dryads to Castle Gromgard and readied himself for battle. Being that these monsters were nothing but early failures, Valgaav thought that getting through this would be easy enough. Just wipe out the fodder, send a few tumbleweeds into the Tri-Face, set it on fire, and that'd be the end of it. But he got started on that, he suddenly noticed that the tumbleweed-like plants that he used to burn the first two Tri-Faces down weren't growing there. Not only that, but more monsters were continuously entering the clearing from behind the demon tree.

Before he could think of a way through this, he was blown off his feet by a walking acorn. The damn thing was about half the size of his head, it killed itself when it blew up, and the small explosion wasn't enough to break through his armour or cause any serious damage, but damn that was annoying.

As he rose to his feet he noticed a lot more of them heading his way. He unleashed his Chain Lightning spell, and it blew them all up. Then he was attacked by a man-shaped tree with huge thorns, some of which served as claws. He struck with his sword and cut deep into its arm, it struck back by punching him in the face and then knocking his sword away. It then brought both hands down hard onto him, but he caught them and it turned into a test of strength. The tree man seemed to have the advantage, as it was overpowering the Overlord, but then he shifted his weight and threw him to the ground. Then he picked it up and slammed it back down. Then as it tried to get up, he brought his foot down hard and broke its leg in two. Then he did the same to the other leg. Then he grabbed its arm and broke it over his knee. Then he grabbed its other arm and punched through it, breaking it at the cut made earlier. Then he stomped its head until it was nothing but splinters. The tree man may have had more raw power, but Valgaav was a lot heavier, and he was able to use that to his advantage to get the win.

The Overlord then grabbed his blade and had his minions regroup. The battle wasn't going as well as he thought it would. The monsters weren't that easy to take down, they hit harder than they should've, and their reinforcements were coming in too fast.

 **"** **Something's wrong. If these guys are early failures, then they should not be this tough."**

 _"_ _You're right Sire. Something here must be strengthening them. It's those disgusting plants! Destroy them!"_

The Overlord smirked. That was just what he wanted to hear. He wasted no time and led his minions to the side. He chopped off their heads and had the Reds set their insides on fire. Once he got through the first half, the plants somehow smartened up and created a wall of poisonous green gas. That alone was not a problem, as the Greens were able to go right through it and chop the tops off themselves, and even at a range the Reds were easily able to set them on fire, but doing that while Tri-Face and the other monsters were trying to destroy them, complicated it.

And with that the tables had begun to turn. The monsters got a lot weaker, and their reinforcements weren't coming in as fast. He replenished his horde and went back into battle.

The plant-animal hybrids and walking bomb acorns had already been taken down. The ugly walking flowers that shot things out of their heads were now easy targets. The giant trap weed was soon torn apart, as were the arms of the demon tree. That only left the walking flytraps and the tree men, but in their current states they were no match for fully equipped minions. That said, their bodies made for a fine substitute for tumbleweed.

They cut the plant monsters down, then threw them to the demon tree. It wasn't long before it gobbled up enough of them. Then he had the Reds light it up. The tree went up in flames in a glorious sight. Then the fires spread behind it, all the way to where the plant monsters were coming from, causing that to go up in flames. When the flames hit the bomb acorns they blew up, sending a number of other bomb acorns into the sky where they blew up in what could easily be described as a fireworks show.

Everybody watched on in amazement at the display. The Overlord, the minions, and everyone watching from the castle couldn't take their eyes off of it, and occasionally added in a comment.

 **"** **Okay, I don't care what it takes or how we do it, I want that for out future celebrations,"** Valgaav said once it was over. And everyone agreed with him.

.

Just past there was some ruins with a set of statues, and a prison. The statues were of beautiful naked girls with incredible figures, doing seductive or submissive poses, wearing slave collars and assorted bondage gear, and were incredibly realistic. And now that he was paying attention, were in incredible shape. They looked brand new, despite the conditions and everything else. Even the building around them was nothing but a pile of rocks, yet they were flawless.

 **"** **Wait, these are the enslaved goddess statues. Black Barron once got his hands on a bunch of nude goddess statues that he had altered to show that even before the gods, he would never bow and grovel like so many others,** **and in fact the gods would be the ones** **to bow and grovel before him."**

 _"_ _That sounds pretty bad-ass."_

 **"** **Then he built some fancy place here with some luxurious bath, or pool, or something, and he had it decorated with those statues."**

 _"_ _Any idea what goddess the cute, big boobed loli with the twin tails is supposed to be?"_

 **"** **Nope. We'll have to figure it out later."**

He had his minions start collecting them and sending them to the castle. Then he checked out the prison. There were dozens of dryads, all locked in cages, along with one giant bag of gold. The dryads all pleaded for help as he helped himself to the gold.

 **"** **Okay, listen up! I can free you, but in exchange, you'll be living under my rule for the rest of your lives!"**

Only a select few agreed without hesitation, the rest paused, not wanting to trust their fate to a man they didn't know who looked pure evil, but also not wanting to remain in prison as slaves to the elves. Soon many of them decided to put their faith in the stranger and join him. As more and more sided with him, some going so far as to show off their privates and attempt to seduce him, many decided to just go with the flow and submit to his rule, until only a select few held out and stubbornly refused to join him, believing that what he had planned for them could be even worse than what the elves were doing, and wasn't worth the risk.

He didn't have keys for cage doors, but they were easy enough to break down. The minions escorted them to the Waypoint Gate, making sure that none of them got away. While debating on what to do about the ones left behind, the Overlord noticed the fire from earlier was spreading, and heading towards the prison. It would reach it in a few minutes, and those inside would be burned alive not long after.

He shrugged and walked off, considering it a problem that was about to solve itself. It wasn't his fault they decided to refuse his help and stay behind where they were suffering and their lives were in danger. He honestly would have enjoyed sticking around and listening to their screams, but he had work to do and had to return to the castle.

 **"** **I hope my messenger boy's getting his job done,"** Valgaav said as he stepped onto the Waypoint Gate.

.

 _._

And now for the Overlord's Messenger Boy minigame. Brought to you by the realization of how short this chapter would be without it.

.

William had been given a horse drawn chariot, four Brown minions, a shield, and some weapons to help ensure his success. But that didn't mean he wasn't scared. There was a reason why the people couldn't just pack up and leave when hard times hit, and he was experiencing it firsthand. Within the lands of Greenvale, there were all kinds of monsters and savage beasts, and none of them ever hesitated to attack travellers. Past the lands of Greenvale, there was a lawless neutral territory where dangerous bandits and criminals of all kinds fled to escape the law. And they had a nasty habit of going to great lengths to ensure nobody made it through their turf alive. And the nearby kingdom of Aragon may have been far more peaceful, but some of the men keeping the peace were homicidal and made up excuses to kill whoever they wanted, and their territory was a lot bigger than the neutral territory.

.

Area one: Greenvale.

William got his horses going full speed, but right off the bat things went south. A small pack of wolves came running, looking to make a meal out of them. He pulled out his spear, and every time a wolf would catch up and lunge at them, he'd thrust his spear into it. He wasn't sure how many of the wolves died, but he did know they all went down and didn't try again. He had to take out a bunch of them before the survivors gave up.

Once out of the wolf territory, he entered slug territory. Seeing as they had no chance of catching up to him and none were on the road, he decided to just speed right by them. To his surprise, they were still able to attack by spitting rocks at him. He had to use his shield to protect himself and his chariot. Which would've been a lot easier if they weren't attacking from both sides, or if he had a second shield. He had to quickly keep moving his shield from one side to the other to block it all. And it kept getting progressively harder.

Once out of the slug territory, he entered the elves' jungle territory. There he was attacked by vine freaks. As soon as they spotted him they started flinging themselves into the air and landing on the chariot. Then tried tearing it apart and killing him. To get rid of them he pulled out his blade and cut through them. His blade was more of a machete than a proper sword, but it was sharp and its cutting power was actually above most swords he'd seen. It only took two or three strikes to each of the vine freaks to take them out. But he had to act fast before they wrecked his chariot.

Once out of the elves' jungle territory, he reached the edge of Greenvale. Seeing a safe spot to rest, he stopped to give the horses a break and do some repairs. Then he was off again.

.

Area two: Bandit Territory.

He entered the lawless neutral territory, and right away a huge group of bandits on horseback started chasing him down. Most of them were using spears or lances, some had bows or crossbows, and a few were brandishing swords for some reason. Maybe they were just trying to look cool or something.

As they tried and failed to take him down with their arrows, William pulled out his bow and arrows and started shooting at them. Lucky for him the chariot provided a fairly smooth ride and he didn't need to keep his hands on the reigns, making it a lot easier for him to use his bow than it was for the guys on horseback, and they weren't wearing armour or carrying shields, making them vulnerable to his arrows. It only took one or two shots to make each of them to fall from their horses, but even with those advantages, it was still very hard to deal with so many. They relentless, fast enough to catch up, and the ones with spears and lances had far better accuracy than the ones with bows. He had to take them all down before they got too close. For a while it seemed like there was no end to them. Then the survivors decided they'd had enough and broke off the attack.

Just as he breathed a sigh of relief, a new group came. These men were fewer in number, but they were clearly a much bigger threat. They were larger, covered in plate armour, rode much bigger and faster horses, were armed with good quality lances, huge crossbows, and had broadswords at their sides. He had to swerve out of the way to avoid their powerful crossbows, which they then dropped to increase their speed.

Knowing that his arrows were useless against armour like that, he had to think fast. Then he realized that while he couldn't take them out, their horses were another story. The horses had helmets to protect their heads, but that was it. A few well placed arrows to their bodies and the horses went down, along with their riders.

Once that was over he reached the edge of the neutral territory. Seeing a safe spot to rest, he stopped to give the horses another break and do some more repairs. Then he was off again.

.

Area three: Aragon Kingdom.

He crossed the boarders of Aragon Kingdom without issues, and then was on his way. After a while he found himself under attack again. Armoured men on horseback were chasing him down, firing arrows, and trying to kill him. He had run out of arrows, so he had to try something else. He spotted a couple boxes of small pots filled with oil. He started lighting them on fire and throwing them at his pursuers, while hiding behind his shield. If the fire pots landed in front of the horse, it would take two to bring it down, and if the fire pots hit the horse or the man on it, it would bring them down in a single shot. But the riders weren't eager to get hit and kept trying to get out of the way, leading to a bunch of misses.

Even with the horse going full speed and heading straight to the capital, it was still a long trip and he kept getting hounded by those psychotic men on horseback. But eventually he manage to lose the last of them. Or at least he thought he did until a giant chariot-like contraption full of them showed up, trying to end him. A dangerous high-speed battle between them ensued. It took a lot of fire pots to take that thing down, and his shield was reduced to scrap in the process, yet somehow he managed. It burned, went down, and he escaped.

Noticing that he was close to the capital where the king lived, William decided somewhere around there would be a good spot to put the Waypoint Gate that the Overlord wanted. He soon found a mostly secluded spot that should perfectly. It was out of sight, someone coming from that direction shouldn't arise too much suspicion, and even if it was found it, it probably wouldn't be seen as that serious of a threat.

"Hey minion guys. It's your turn. Go get that gate thing put over there for the Overlord."

Up until that point the minions had been doing nothing but relaxing, goofing around, and laughing at everything they saw. They hadn't been any help until then, and he probably would have been better off without them, but having them fulfill their purpose and call forth the Waypoint Gate made it worthwhile. Especially if it meant a fast and easy trip home for him.

William entered the capital and soon found what had to be the king, surrounded by bodyguards that were dressed a lot like the psychos that tried to kill him. Just the man he wanted to see, and just the men he didn't want to see. Them's the breaks.

He slowed the horses, worked up his courage, and went to him.

"Are you the king?"

"I am."

"My name is William. I bring an urgent message from Valgaav Gromgard, the Overlord of Greenvale."

He pulled out a sealed letter and one of the bodyguards brought it to the king, who ordered the man be seized. Word of his destructive acts towards the police and peacekeepers on the way there had somehow already reached the king, who was in the mood to see someone executed.

As they restrained him and prepared to cut him into pieces, he pleaded that it was the other guys that attacked him, and he was only defending himself. The king laughed at it.

"The only way you'll get out of this alive, is if this really is a serious issue, _and_ he clearly states not to kill you."

He opened the letter and read it.

"Okay, let's see... There's a war coming, its aimed to destroy both Aragon and Greenvale... That is serious... He wants to form an alliance and trade critical information for military might... Fair enough. Doesn't look like it says anything about you though... DAMMIT!"

"What is it?"

He handed the letter to his guard, pointing to the last part, which he read aloud.

"PS: Don't kill or harm the messenger. Decent messengers are nearly impossible to find these days, and I can't afford to lose him."

The only one there who wasn't disappointed was William. Had any of the king's men actually died, he would've been executed regardless.

"Release him. You're free to go back to your master, but don't think you're off the hook. If he wants this deal to go through, then I'll have your head on a pike!"

He took off running and went straight to the Waypoint gate.

.

.

.

A.N: There are two types of writer's block that I can think of. Type 1: You're mentally incapable of thinking of something to write, and no matter what you try, you just can't get your creative juices flowing. Type 2: You're physically incapable of writing. Your creative juices could be flowing like a waterfall, but that won't matter if your computer's broken, or someone's stopping you from using it.

I just went through both. First my computer broke when my creative juices were flowing like a river, then when I replaced it, I had nothing to put down. Hopefully I'll finally be able to get over it and catch up.


End file.
